<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior Cats: Path Of Stars but they're all human by WillowBranches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665300">Warrior Cats: Path Of Stars but they're all human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBranches/pseuds/WillowBranches'>WillowBranches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats as Humans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Lifestyles, Asthma, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Forests, Ghosts, Herbology, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Kidnapping, Medieval Medicine, Name Changes, Period-Typical Sexism, Pregnancy, Small Towns, Spirits, StarClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBranches/pseuds/WillowBranches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tribe people, along with their rogue allies, have settled into five groups. But now a rogue named Slash has kidnapped Star, keeping her hostage to ensure the tribefolks with serve him.</p><p>Clear Sky is desperate to save his wife and unborn son. First enlist the help of Wind Runner, Thunder and River. The other leaders are reluctant to help him or Star, but with each of Slash's attacks growing more vicious, they're forced to work together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clear Sky/Star Flower (Warriors), Gorse Fur/Wind Runner (Warriors), Gray Wing/Slate (Warriors), Thunder &amp; Violet Dawn (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats as Humans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sixth story in a series. It also contains spoilers for the Dawn Of The Clans warrior series. So if you haven't read the official books yet, I'd suggest reading either those or my Sun Trail story first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLEAR SKY’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: Clear Sky- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white and gray cloak.</p><p>Star- Woman with blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>Acorn Fur- Girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.</p><p>Acadia- Woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes.</p><p>Quick Water- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a speckled gray cloak.</p><p>Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Blossom- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Children: Sparrow Fur- Girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.</p><p>Oliver- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and white cloak.</p><p>Lavender- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.</p><p>THUNDER’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: Thunder- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange cloak with white splotches.</p><p>Lightning Tail- Boy with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak.</p><p>Owl Eyes- Boy with black hair and large brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.</p><p>Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak with dapples of white.</p><p>Roosevelt- Elderly man with pure white hair and red eyes.</p><p>Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Sable- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Children: Spike- Boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Clover- Girl with orange hair and brown eyes.</p><p>RIVER’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: River- Man with long black hair and green eyes.</p><p>Dappled Pelt-  Woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.</p><p>Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.</p><p>Layla- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Taylor- Woman with brown hair and blue eyes.</p><p>TALL SHADOW’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.</p><p>Sun Shadow- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.</p><p>Jagged Peak- Small man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.</p><p>Holly- Woman with bushy black hair and green eyes.</p><p>Lefty- Large man with brown hair, brown eyes and a missing ear.</p><p>Muddy- Man with light brown hair, brown eyes and vitiligo.</p><p>Children: Pebble Heart- Boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.</p><p>Dew Nose- Girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown and white cloak.</p><p>WIND RUNNER’S CAMP</p><p>Leader: Wind Runner- Wiry woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.</p><p>Gorse Fur- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Melanie- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Gray Wing- Man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.</p><p>Spotted Fur- Man with brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Fiona- Small woman with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Ridley- Man with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Children: Moth Flight- Girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>Dust Muzzle- Boy with black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>ROGUES</p><p>Slash- Scarred man with brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Fern- Scarred woman with black hair and brown eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clouds lingered over Highstones, slowly being torn apart by the wind. The sun was setting beyond the distance peaks, silhouetting them against a bloody sky. Below, black shadows swallowed the stones.</p><p>Gray Wing sat at the edge of the moor, his cloak fluttering gently in the wind. He watched the setting sun through narrowed eyes.</p><p>Turtle Tail sat beside him, her head on his shoulders, her hands in his.</p><p>His heart beat faster, filled with love. “This is perfect,” he murmured. “I wish it’ll never end.”</p><p>She raised her head, meeting his gaze. Her eyes shone brightly. “Your life is changing already.”</p><p>“It is?” Gray Wing found it hard to pull back his memories. Then, suddenly, Melanie glanced into his mind.</p><p>He was dreaming. Turtle Tail was dead and Melanie was his wife now. </p><p>“I miss you,” his voice suddenly filled with emotion.</p><p>“I miss you too,” Turtle Tail said slowly. “But I’m glad to see you happy with Melanie. You deserve to be happy.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?” he asked. He had been afraid Turtle Tail would be hurt that he’d fallen in love.</p><p>“Of course not! I feel at peace, now that you’ve settled again. I love you so much. You gave me a wonderful life, you raised my children. I will always be grateful for everything you’ve done.” She paused for a moment. “You have been a father to many. First Thunder, then my children. You were always there for those who needed comfort and guidance. Everyone loves you, Gray Wing. You will be remembered for a thousand years.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early sunlight filtered through the canopy, melting the freshly fallen snow. The clouds were clearing from the sky, revealing a pale blue sky. The foliage was soggy underfoot.</p><p>Clear Sky walked briskly through the forest, hardly carrying if he slipped. He’d hadn’t slept all night, too worried about Star.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder, feeling as though someone was watching him. A shudder ran up his spine.</p><p>Slash had taken Star, and he had no choice but to meet the rogue’s demands.</p><p>Star appeared in his mind. She’d looked so scared. Clear Sky’s heart twisted for her. And how dare Quick Water stand there without helping! They could have fought Slash together. But now, because of her, Star was in danger.</p><p>He turned back toward camp, energy making him quick. He needed to act, and fast. Slash had given him a few days to meet him at the sunning rocks. He had to get the other leaders on board, but how would he convince them?</p><p>Surely they would meet together for Star. Tall Shadow and Thunder knew how loyal and supportive she was. They knew she was a good person. They knew she was nothing like her evil father.</p><p>Clear Sky broke into a run, sliding on the wet earth. He would form a patrol to visit the other leaders, then convince them to meet with Slash. They only had to agree to the rogue’s terms until Star was safe. Then they would find some way to defeat Slash.</p><p>He skidded to a stop in camp.</p><p>Acadia and Acorn Fur turned as he approached. Shawn and Sparrow Fur sat at the edge of the clearing, their eyes narrowed. Blossom hung back with Oliver and Lavender, watching uneasy.</p><p>Quick Water stood beside the yet bush.</p><p>Everyone turned to face him as he entered camp, but no one spoke.</p><p>He knew immediately that Quick Water must have told them. “What did you say?” he demanded.</p><p>Her eyes glittered with rage. Her cheek had started to bruise a deep violet. “I told them the truth.”</p><p>“That you’re a coward who wouldn’t protect your campmate?”</p><p>“Star is not my campmate!” she snapped. “She’s gone back to her own people.”</p><p>“She was kidnapped!” Clear Sky took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He scanned the others. Oliver had his head cocked to one side and Acadia fidgeted. Acorn Fur and Blossom hadn’t moved.</p><p>Sparrow Fur sat between them. “Quick Water said one of the rogues claimed Star as his wife.”</p><p>“That’s not the full story,” Clear Sky growled. “One Eye sold his daughter to Slash as a reward for his loyalty. She never wanted to be with him, and she still doesn’t.”</p><p>Shawn frowned. “Quick Water says she went with them willingly.”</p><p>“She didn’t have a choice!” Clear Sky snapped. “Slash threatened to hurt her and the baby. She was terrified.”</p><p>“She should have fought,” Quick Water growled.</p><p>“She couldn’t.” Clear Sky turned on her. “She was outnumbered, and it might risk the baby.”</p><p>Acorn Fur’s eyes widened. “She really was kidnapped, then.”</p><p>“Yes!” Clear Sky’s heart filled with hope. At least someone believed him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you stop them?” Sparrow Fur asked.</p><p>“I was outnumbered,” Clear Sky explained. “I couldn’t get to Star before they’d hurt her.”</p><p>“Why did they take her?” Oliver called.</p><p>“Slash wants to speak to all the leaders,” Clear Sky answered. “He took Star hostage to make sure we’d all agree to it. I have to get Tall Shadow, Wind Runner, Thunder and River to meet him at the sunning rocks.”</p><p>“But what does Slash want?” Acadia asked.</p><p>Clear Sky hesitated. “He wants us to share our food.”</p><p>Acadia frowned. “He’s on that spiel again?” She and Shawn glanced at each other. “Before we joined the group, he’d make us leave offerings at the edge of the land. It kept his group happy so they wouldn’t attack us.”</p><p>Shawn nodded. “We traded food for peace.”</p><p>Clear Sky smiled. “We can do that again.”</p><p>Quick Water narrowed her eyes. “We still have a few more months of winter left. How will we make it through until spring if we’re giving up half our food?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be half,” Shawn reasoned. “Just enough to keep them happy.”</p><p>Acadia huffed. “People like Slash and One Eye aren’t happy unless they have it all.”</p><p>Despair gathered like a rain puddle in Clear Sky’s stomach. “You’re right,” he muttered. “But he only have to put up with it until Slash gives Star back. Once she’s safe, we do away with this all. The rogues will have to hunt for themselves.”</p><p>“And they’ll do that on our land,” Blossom said darkly.</p><p>“That’s why we need the other groups to help,” Clear Sky urged. “We have to get Star back, first, then figure out what to do about Slash.”<br/>Blossom glanced at him anxiously. “What if they refuse?”</p><p>“They won’t,” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>Quick Water rolled her eyes. “What makes you think the leaders will risk their own people for Star? She betrayed us all.”</p><p>“That was a long time again!” Clear Sky argued.</p><p>Oliver was staring at him. “Would you be so forgiving if she wasn’t carrying your children?”</p><p>“Or so desperate for help if the rogues had taken someone else?” Acadia chimed.</p><p>Clear Sky glared at her. “I’d fight as hard for any of you!”</p><p>Acorn Fur stood. “I’ll help you persuade the other leaders,” she said.</p><p>Relief made his shoulders relax. “Thank you!”</p><p>Quick Water narrowed her eyes. “This isn’t a good idea. We just can’t trust Star.”</p><p>“This might be a trap,” Acadia said with a frown.</p><p>“She’s done that before,” Shawn said. “She led us into One Eye’s ambush.”</p><p>The others murmured anxious.</p><p>“She might have set up her own kidnapping!” Acadia gasped. “What if she’s planning an attack on the leaders, and needs them together?”</p><p>“But why would the rogues want that?” Clear Sky snapped. “They just want us to hunt for them.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s all?” Quick Water asked. “If they kill the leaders, we’ll all be vulnerable.”</p><p>Clear Sky noticed the others sharing anxious glances. He narrowed his eyes. “We’re not helpless rabbits!” he snapped. “We can fight as well as any rogue. No one will be killed.”</p><p>“We can’t let them scare us,” Sparrow Fur said.</p><p>“We have to fight for what’s ours!” Acorn Fur added.</p><p>Clear Sky looked at them hopefully. “So you’ll come with me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sparrow Fur said, coming forward.</p><p>“So will I.” Acorn Fur followed.</p><p>He nodded to the young girls, then ducked out of camp before anyone could protest. He followed the trail that would lead towards Thunder’s camp.</p><p>Surely his son would be willing to help. But as they neared, worry churned in his stomach. Thunder had a lot of reasons to refuse him. Clear Sky knew he’d never been a good father, and his son still resented him for marrying Star.</p><p>Asking Thunder for help was a long shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder could sense a tiny heartbeat nearby in the foliage. He stopped and signaled for Lightning Tail. As Lightning Tail joined him, Thunder dropped into a hunting crouch.</p><p>He could see a robin pecking along the roots of an oak tree. It hoped at the pace of the tree, sifting through the leaves for grubs.</p><p>Keeping low, Thunder crept forward. The robin hopped a few lengths away and Thunder’s stomach twisted with anticipation. He moved faster. Just when he was close enough, he jutted forward with his long sword and stabbed right through the robin’s heart.</p><p>It squeaked once then fell limp. He brought it off his sword and held it up proudly.</p><p>Lightning Tail grinned. “Nice catch!”</p><p>“It is, but it won’t feed everyone,” Thunder said. “Let’s keep hunting.” He carried the pigeon with him as they climbed the rise. He knew there was a crop of boulders not far from the ravine. Bigger birds liked to hunt for mice there.</p><p>As they reached the rocks, Lightning Tail spoke. “We should practice climbing trees,” he said, gazing at the wide trunk of an oak tree. A blackbird was perked on a high branch. “It’ll help with catching birds.”</p><p>Thunder nodded. “Why don’t you go after that blackbird?” he encouraged.</p><p>Lightning Tail put his hands on the base of the tree, head inclined to look upwards. He stood back and threw his axe into the tree. Then he used it as a handhold, grabbing on and propelling himself to a low branch. The birdbird jerked its head around. It squealed and fluttered upward to a higher branch.</p><p>Lightning Tail growled. “Not fair! You’ve got wings.”</p><p>Thunder laughed, then movement caught his eye. He spotted a thrush strutting over the top of the rocks, stoping every so often to peck at the cracks in the stone. Thunder froze. He was in plain few of the thrush. One move and his presence would be revealed.</p><p>He stared at it for a long moment. Clover and Spike would love a thrush for breakfast. But could he get near enough?</p><p>He slowed his breath and crouched slowly, waiting for the thrush to turn away. He moved forward, freezing every time the bird turned.</p><p>Then, suddenly, a figure dropped form the canopy.</p><p>Thunder gasped as Lighting Tail landed squarely on the thrush, hacking its head off with a swing of his awe. He’d jumped out of the tree!</p><p>Thunder stared at him for a long moment, mouth agape. “That was amazing!”</p><p>Lightning Tail climbed down from the rocks. He held up the headless thrush triumphantly. “Let’s get back to camp so the others can eat.”</p><p>Thunder gently punched Lightning Tail’s arm. “Or so you can boast about that catch.”</p><p>Lightning Tail winked at him. “You might have to start calling me Lightning Hawk after that pounce!”</p><p>Thunder followed his friend back to camp. They followed the route home and stepped down the ravine, using the jutting boulders like stairs.</p><p>As they emerged into camp, Clover and Spike rushed to greet them. They seemed to get bigger every day. Thunder wondered if Spike was old enough to hunt yet.</p><p>Spike skidded to a halt in front of them. Early sunlight filtered through the bare branches above, dappling the camp. Clover raced to meet her brother. “Did you catch any pigeons?” she asked, brown eyes shining hopefully.</p><p>“Thrush and robin for breakfast, I’m afraid,” Thunder said.</p><p>“I’ll cook it for you!” Spike exclaimed.</p><p>Sable peered out from the sleeping hut. “Not by yourself, Spike!”</p><p>“I’ll help him,” Roosevelt called. He stood up and stretched, basking in the morning glow.</p><p>“It’s good to get a fire stared now,” Nigel said. “I was planning on going hunting.”</p><p>Owl Eyes scrambled out of his hut. “Can I go with you?”</p><p>Thunder smiled, glad to see his people so eager. “Why don’t you lead the patrol, Owl Eyes?”</p><p>“Yes, please!” Owl Eyes gasped with excitedly.</p><p>Thunder glanced at Nigel, hoping the older man wouldn’t argue. It was important for Owl Eyes to get encouragement and start learning how to lead. He hoped Nigel understood that.</p><p>Nigel smiled. “Great idea.”</p><p>Cloud Spots emerged from under a split rock at the edge of the clearing. The small tunnel led into a clearing where he’d built his hut and stored his herbs. He yawned, spotting Sable at the fire pit. “That smells good.” He frowned upon seeing the measly food. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Owl Eyes and Nigel are going out for more,” Thunder explained.</p><p>“I’ll go with them,” Cloud Spots said. “I’ll keep a look out for herbs while I hunt.”</p><p>“Can I come, too?” Spike called.</p><p>Nigel shook his head. “Another time.”</p><p>“You can check the ravine for animals,” Owl Eyes suggested, hurrying through the camp entrance.</p><p>“I did that yesterday!” Spike complained.</p><p>“Well maybe you’ll have better luck today,” Nigel said, then turned to follow Cloud Spots and Owl Eyes.</p><p>Sable crossed the clearing and put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “We need you here, Spike,” she said. “Someone has to stay behind to guard the camp.”</p><p>Spike frowned. “You’re only saying that to stop me from going.”</p><p>Clover joined her brother. “Of course she is,” she huffed. “If she doesn’t make you feel special, you’ll be sulking all morning.”</p><p>“I don’t sulk!” Spike glared at his sister.</p><p>“You sulked all afternoon yesterday because mama told you not to play in the rain.”</p><p>Spike narrowed his eyes. “It was only rain!”</p><p>Thunder exchanged a glance with Sable. “Once the hunting patrol returns and everyone’s eaten, I’ll take you on a walk around the forest with your mother,” he promised.</p><p>Sable smiled gratefully.</p><p>Spike grinned with excitement. “Like a patrol?”</p><p>“We have to eat first,” Sable chided, leading her children back to the firepit. Smoke was rising into the air from the fire.</p><p>Spike and Clover hurried over to eat.</p><p>While the children ate their share, Sable was glancing at the fallen tree. It fell against another tree, leaving a space underneath were Roosevelt had built his hut. “Do you think Roosevelt needs new bedding?” Sable asked.</p><p>Thunder nodded, noticing that the outside of the hut was soggy with rain. The inside might be leaking as well.</p><p>Roosevelt raised his head. “I can make my own bed,” he grunted.</p><p>“I know,” Sable said. “But I’ll get you started so you can finish eating.” She crossed the clearing and entered the hut, then came back a moment later. The clothe used to wrap the bed was sogging in her arms. She laid it down in a sunny patch to dry.</p><p>Thunder noticed Lightning Tail sitting with the children, arms raised as he told a story. Spike and Clover stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“The thrush didn’t even see me,” Lightning Tail boasted. “I swooped in, silently as an owl.”</p><p>“Will you teach me to climb trees?” Clover asked.</p><p>“Are you a squirrel?” Roosevelt called, swallowing down the last of his meal.</p><p>“Climbing trees doesn’t make us squirrels,” Spike said.</p><p>Roosevelt stood up. “Then don’t come crying to me when you fall out and break a bone.”</p><p>Thunder glanced at the pale blue sky. They were nearing the end of winter, but the air would remain cold until mid spring. Which meant there would be little food for a few weeks now. He hoped the hunting patrol would have better luck than he and Lightning Tail. If they didn’t, Thunder would just go out again before nightfall. He’d never let his people go hungry.</p><p>Never?</p><p>Was that a promise he could keep? He remembered Quiet Rain, who’d been weakened by starvation and illness. Then his mind flashed to Jagged Peak, who’d been permanently injured after falling out of a tree. He wondered what he would have done if Lightning Tail had fallen today. An accident like that could happen at any time.</p><p>What if Thunder died? Would his people manage without him? Would they even stay together? He’d led them here, and they looked to him for decision making. Without him, would Nigel still hunt for Clover and Spike? Would Sable help Roosevelt make his bed? Would Lightning Tail bother telling his stories? He knew they were good people, but without a leader, what would they do?</p><p>Would they rejoin Clear Sky’s group?</p><p>Thunder shuddered. Clear Sky had been mellow for the past few months, but Thunder knew what his father was capable of. People had died because of him.</p><p>Thunder wouldn’t let himself die. He just couldn’t afford to. These people need him. He tried to push his worry away, then heard footsteps outside of camp.</p><p>Owl Eyes burst into camp, alarm making his eyes wide. “Clear Sky’s coming!” he breathed. He must have ran here. “He has a patrol with Acorn Fur and Sparrow Fur.”</p><p>“What does he want?” Thunder demanded.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Owl Eyes admitted. “Nigel sent me back to camp to warn you.”</p><p>Lightning Tail hurried to Thunder’s side. “Is Clear Sky starting a fight?”</p><p>“Over what?” Roosevelt asked. “There’s nothing to fight about.”</p><p>“Clear Sky always finds something to fight about,” Lightning Tail growled darkly.</p><p>Thunder frowned. Clear Sky had shone no hostility the last time they’d met, at Quiet Rain’s funeral. “He’s probably just bringing news.”</p><p>“Why would he need two other people to help him do that?” Lightning Tail argued.</p><p>Footsteps sounded from outside of camp.</p><p>Thunder lifted his chin and shot Lightning Tail a warning look. “Keep your tongue. Let’s see what Clear Sky wants.” He knew his friend had a hot temper around Clear Sky, and they didn’t need to be starting unnecessary fights.</p><p>The gorse tunnel shivered and Clear Sky stepped into camp. He seemed unkept, eyes wide with panic. Acorn Fur and Sparrow Fur followed him, frowning.</p><p>Thunder cocked his head. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I need your help,” Clear Sky said, his voice desperate.</p><p>Thunder frowned. “With what?”</p><p>“Slash has kidnapped Star,” Clear Sky said. “He’s holding her hostage.”</p><p>Thunder remembered that name. Slash was the man Fern had been trying to escape.</p><p>“Star’s in danger!” Clear Sky said urgently.</p><p>Thunder nodded solemnly. “Then we’ll need to save her.”</p><p>“But I don’t know where she’s being held,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>Acorn Fur nodded. “And she’ll be guarded by a lot of rogues.”</p><p>Thunder stared at his father. “What do you need me to do, then?”</p><p>Clear Sky took a deep breath and explained rapidly. “Slash wants us along with the other leaders to meet him on the sunning rocks in a few days. He wants us to start hunting for him and his rogues. If we agree, he’ll return Star. Please, I need you to meet with him.”</p><p>Thunder shook his head in disbelief. At that moment, Clover and Spike came rushing forward.</p><p>“Acorn Fur!” Clover greeted. “I’ve missed you!”</p><p>Clear Sky glowered at them. “Shouldn’t you be doing chores or something useful?” he growled.</p><p>Thunder narrowed his eyes with irritation. Even while asking for help, his father couldn’t stop bossing people around. “This is my camp, father,” he said firmly. “I decide who does that.”</p><p>The bracken rustled at the back of camp. “What’s going on?” Sable hurried across the clearing.</p><p>Clover stared up at her mother. “Clear Sky said we should be doing chores.”</p><p>“I guess children aren’t allowed to talk,” Spike growled.</p><p>Sable shot Clear Sky a glare and guided her children away.</p><p>A moment later, Cloud Spots and Nigel hurried into camp.</p><p>Tension crackled in the air like lightning. Thunder beckoned for the others to join him in the center of the clearing. “I’d love to help you, but food is hard enough to find already,” he said. “We can’t give any to the rogues.”</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “You have to! If not, Slash will kill Star.”</p><p>“And if we agreed to their demands, the rogues will think we’re pushovers,” Lightning Tail growled.</p><p>Nigel nodded. “Lightning Tail’s right. If we give in, they’ll keep taking more.”</p><p>Sable frowned. “Maybe we should give them some of our food. It might keep them docile.”</p><p>Roosevelt glanced at the queen. “I know you’re frightened for your family, but Slash’s people are just trying their luck. If we give in, they’ll keep pushing until they force out off the land.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Lightning Tail agreed.</p><p>Thunder stared at the ground anxiously. He glanced up at Lightning Tail to see his friend’s eyes shining with rage. Nigel was staring at Clear Sky with narrowed eyes. Cloud Spots watched suspiciously.</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t look away from Thunder. “You have to help me.”</p><p>Bitterness made Thunder grit his teeth. What had Clear Sky ever done for him? He’d never shown this level of concern for Storm. If he had, maybe his mother would still be alive.</p><p>He pushed that away. The past was the past, and Clear Sky needed his help. No matter how nasty he’d been before, Thunder should at least give this consideration.</p><p>But he needed to put his people first. He met Clear Sky’s gaze. “I can’t give them any food. We need it as much as they do.”</p><p>“You don’t have to give them anything,” Clear Sky said. “Just meet with Slash and he’ll give Star back.”</p><p>Lightning Tail shook his head. “Meeting with rogues is asking for trouble.”</p><p>“We should stay out of this,” Nigel said.</p><p>“It’s not our problem,” Cloud Spots agreed.</p><p>Clear Sky stared at Thunder. “Please help me!” he begged.</p><p>Thunder shook his head, though felt guilty for it. “I just can’t. My people come first. And I won’t sacrifice them for you.”</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “What kind of son are you?”</p><p>Thunder clenched his fists angrily. “What kind of father are you?”</p><p>“How long are you going to hold this grudge against me?” Clear Sky growled. “Star chose me, and you just have to accept it! Why are you punishing her as well? If our child dies, I’ll never forgive you.”</p><p>“This isn’t about Star!” Thunder snapped. “I don’t care about her anymore. She chose you, and I can respect that. I’m sorry she’s in trouble, but I just can’t help you. I have to watch over my own people. Solve this by yourself.”</p><p>Clear Sky stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>Acorn Fur touched her leader’s arm. “Let’s just go,” she murmured.</p><p>“Tall Shadow might help,” Sparrow Fur said encouragingly. “And River will know what to do. The rivers always been bountiful. I’m sure he won’t mind sharing.”</p><p>Clear Sky turned away. “You’re right. The others will help. They have to.” He hurried toward the camp entrance.</p><p>Thunder watched them disappear into the forest, then sighed. Should he have agreed to help? But what would it even do, if the other leaders didn’t agree as well? But, if they didn’t, want would happen to Star?</p><p>He shuddered. Star had made his father soft and docile. How would he react to her death? He’d certainly blame the other leaders for refusing to help.</p><p>They might be in for another great battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing scanned the moor, a wind tugging at his black hair. He stomach growled with hunger, but there was no sign of fresh kill. Below, Gorse Fur was stalking across the slope near the edge of the forest. Wind Runner moved through a swath of heather.</p><p>A young man stood beside Wind Runner, helping her sift through the ferns. They were looking for tracks. “I can’t find anything,” he said.</p><p>Sorrel had just joined the group a few days ago. His mother used to hunt with Melanie many yeard ago. But Sorrel’s mother and the rest of his family had decided to move into town. With no where to go, Sorrel joined Wind Runner’s group.</p><p>Gray Wing felt unnerved by the lack of game. The weather was turning fair once more, and it should have brought the birds back and the rabbits from their hiding. Had the harsh snowfall killed off this year’s young?</p><p>He suddenly noticed Gorse Fur stiffen and hope gathered in his heart. Then he followed the man’s gaze and frowned.</p><p>Moth Flight was once again wandering off. She stared up at the sky, green eyes wide. The small girl was still young, too young to be hunting, but Gorse Fur had insisted on bringing her out with them.</p><p>Gray Wing had silently disagreed with the father’s actions. And he stood by that as Moth Flight scampered off towards the long grass, her gaze never leading the clouds. Curiosity was natural with children, but Gray Wing had never seen someone so scatterbrained.</p><p>“Moth Flight!” Gorse Fur called. “Come back here before you get lost!”</p><p>Gray Wing grumbled irritably. Gorse Fur would certainly share off any game with his constant noise. They never should have brought Moth Flight out here.</p><p>Moth Flight lowered her head and stalked back up the hillside.</p><p>Behind Gray Wing, footsteps sounded. He turned just as Melanie appeared at his side. “Any luck?”</p><p>Gray Wing frowned. “No.”</p><p>“Well then lets find some!” Melanie lifted her chin and headed towards the others.</p><p>Gray Wing smiled as he watched her go, admiring the way she moved. Melanie was not only smart, but optimistic. He was glad Turtle Tail wasn’t upset with him moving on. He loved Melanie, more than he could say. She’d brought the warmth back into his life, the warmth he’d been missing ever since Turtle Tail had died.</p><p>Melanie stopped beside Wind Runner and Sorrel. She nodded to Wind Runner and the two began talking.</p><p>Suddenly, movement caught Gray Wing’s eye. A rabbit had darted out from being a tussock and was racing across the grass. It was too far away for Wind Runner and Sorrel to reach in time, but Gray Wing noticed Gorse Fur locking his eyes on it. The rabbit was heading right towards Moth Flight.</p><p>The young girl had turned her attention skyward again. Silently, Gray Wing urged her to turn around. Although she wouldn’t be able to catch it, she might be able to scare it back towards them.</p><p>But Moth Flight didn’t move. </p><p>The rabbit spotted her and veered away, heading up the slope.</p><p>Irritated, Gray Wing broke into a run. He had to cut off the rabbit’s escape. As he ran, most air filled with lungs. He gasped for breath but kept moving. Even out here on the moor, the searing winter cold didn’t sooth his lungs.</p><p>The rabbit’s eyes sparked with fear as it saw him approaching. It skidded to a halt and scampered back toward Moth Flight.</p><p>Moth Flight had her head tilted back, eyes wide as she started at the sky dreamily.</p><p>By now, Wind Runner, Sorrel and Melanie had turned to watch. Gorse Fur headed for the rabbit.</p><p>“Moth Flight!” Gray Wing shouted as the rabbit streaked right past her. She turned and blinked at him in confusion.</p><p>Gray Wing pulled back, slipping on the wet grass. He glared down at Moth Flight. “What on earth are you doing?” he wheezed.</p><p>She cocked her head. “You’re breathing sounds bad,” she said anxiously.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he gasped. Had she really not seen the rabbit?</p><p>Her eyes were wide. “You need to rest.”</p><p>Gorse Fur rushed past them, still chasing after the rabbit.</p><p>Moth Flight watched her father in confusion. Then her eyes lit up. “Oh! There’s a rabbit!”</p><p>Gray Wing’s jaw dropped. She really hadn’t seen it! Just then, Wind Runner came up to them, staring accusingly at her daughter.</p><p>Moth Flight could sense her mother’s anger and lowered her gaze. “I’m sorry! One of the clouds looked like a rabbit.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked up at the sky. The clouds were piling into thick stacks. They were so close together, completely covering the sky, it would be impossible to make out any shape.</p><p>“Moth Flight!” Wind Runner scolded. “How many times have I told you to concentrate?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Moth Flight repeated.</p><p>“Being sorry doesn’t feed us,” Wind Runner growled.</p><p>Gray Wing felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. “Don’t be too harsh, Wind Runner,” he said. “Maybe she’s just too young to be out here.” He looked down at Moth Flight. “Why don’t you go see if Ridley and Fiona need help in camp?” The couple was in camp, weaving heather into the walls to strengthen it. They were babysitting Dust Muzzle, who was hardly more than a baby.</p><p>Gorse Fur appeared over the slope, breathing heavily. He raised one hand into the air.</p><p>He’d caught the rabbit.</p><p>He slowed as he neared them and handed the rabbit to Wind Runner. He smiled. “It we all have small rations, everyone in camp will be eating tonight.”</p><p>Moth Flight gazed at her father, green eyes full of guilt. “I’m sorry for not seeing it.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Gorse Fur said.</p><p>Wind Runner glared at her husband. “No, it is not. What if you hadn’t been there to fix her mistake?”</p><p>Gorse Fur returned her gaze calmly. “She’s young, Wind Runner. She’ll learn with time.”</p><p>“She’s old enough to jump in front of a rabbit,” Wind Runner snapped.</p><p>“Don’t be so hard on her, Wind Runner.”</p><p>“Someone needs to.”</p><p>Gray Wing turned away and beckoned for the others to follow. The couple could deal with this themselves. It wasn’t his business how they raised their child. Just as Moth Flight learned, her parents would learn as well. Hopefully, they’d use their new knowledge to make Dust Muzzle even better.</p><p>Melanie hurried to walk at his side. “You were wheezing. Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gray Wing said, trying to keep the pain from his voice. “We should try to hunt more before going back to camp.”</p><p>Melanie shook her head. “Later. Let’s rest for now.”</p><p>She took his hand in hers and turned toward the hollow. He followed, realizing she might be right. He needed to catch his breath.</p><p>Once inside the camp, both stopped in surprise.</p><p>Clear Sky was pacing the clearing while Tall Shadow sat near the edge, frowning. Ridley and Fiona were still working on the walls, glancing nervously at the visitors. Dust Muzzle sat nearby, blissfully unaware as he played in the dirt.</p><p>Clear Sky jerked his gaze up to Gray Wing. “Where’s Wind Runner? I need to speak with her.” He stalked past Gray Wing and looked out of the camp entrance. “Ridley said she went hunting.”</p><p>“She’s still on the moor,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Melanie cocked her head. “Should I go get her?”</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t answer, looking left and right.</p><p>Gray Wing noticed a distracted look in his brother’s eyes. Clear Sky also looked unkept, his black hair skewed and clothes matted. After a moment, he nodded. “Go get Wind Runner,” he said to Melanie.</p><p>She dashed out of camp.</p><p>Gray Wing look Clear Sky up and down. “Has something happened?”</p><p>“They took Star!” Clear Sky turned and continued with his pacing.</p><p>“Who’s taken Star?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>Tall Shadow stood up. “Slash and his rogues.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s eyes widened. “Is Fern alright?”</p><p>“Fern?” Tall Shadow blinked. “She left soon after you did.”</p><p>Alarm made Gray Wing’s heart skip a beat. Had she gone back to Slash? “Why?”</p><p>“She didn’t say,” Tall Shadow said. “She just went hunting one day and never came back. I wasn’t surprised. She seemed frightened of us.”</p><p>Gray Wing knew the truth. It wasn’t them Fern had been afraid of. But didn’t she realize she was safe in Tall Shadow’s camp?</p><p>Clear Sky stepped between Gray Wing and Tall Shadow. “Who cares about Fern? Star is missing!”</p><p>Gray Wing glared at his brother. “She was one of Slash’s rogues, but I helped her escape. She’s terrified of him.”</p><p>Just then, Wind Runner burst into camp. Melanie and Gorse Fur followed. “What’s going on?” she demanded.</p><p>Clear Sky turned to her eagerly. “I need your help!” he blurted out. “Rogues have kidnapped Star. They’re holding her hostage.”</p><p>Wind Runner frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“They want us to hunt for them,” Clear Sky explained.</p><p>Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “Who are these rogues?”</p><p>“Their leader’s name is Slash,” Gray Wing said. “He’s a friend of One Eye.”</p><p>“And they want us to hunt for them?”</p><p>“All you have to do is talk to Slash,” Clear Sky said. “He wants all the group leaders to meet at the sunning rocks in a few days.”</p><p>Gorse Fur glanced at his wife warily. “Star is One Eye’s daughter. How do you know Slash isn’t also a friend of her?”</p><p>“It might even be her plan,” Wind Runner said.</p><p>“No!” Clear Sky glared at the wiry woman. “She loves me. She’s carrying my child! Her loyalty is to me.”</p><p>Wind Runner looked to Tall Shadow. “What do you think?”</p><p>Tall Shadow’s expression was blank. “Star spent some time in my camp when Quiet Rain died. She has truly become part of Clear Sky’s group. I watched her care for Clear Sky.”</p><p>“Tall Shadow’s right,” Gray Wing said. “She came to Clear Sky’s aid when he was struggling. She’s loyal.”</p><p>Wind Runner glanced at him uncertainly. “Loyal or not, I won’t hunt for anyone but my own people.”</p><p>Panic flashed through Clear Sky’s eyes. “You have to help!”</p><p>Wind Runner stared at him coldly. “We don’t have to do anything for you.”</p><p>“What if it was Gorse Fur they were holding hostage?” Clear Sky growled. “I’d help you free him.”</p><p>Wind Runner scoffed. “You’ve never helped anyone but yourself.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Gray Wing objected. “He rescued Dew Nose when she wandered out of camp.”</p><p>Wind Runner didn’t look away from Clear Sky. “This is your problem. Don’t bring my people into it.”</p><p>Gray Wing stared at her. Surely she’d offer some assistance?</p><p>Clear Sky’s eyes widened. “You’ll let them kid Star and our child?”</p><p>“I think we should help,” Gray Wing said. </p><p>Melanie moved to stand beside him. “It’s too risky,” she said. “I’ve dealt with Slash and his rogues before. They’re dangerous.”</p><p>“So are we,” Gray Wing growled.</p><p>Gorse Fur took a step forward. “But we can’t spare our food.”</p><p>“We don’t have to,” Gray Wing countered. “Slash only wants to meet with the leaders.”</p><p>“Yes!” Clear Sky said. “If we meet with him, he’ll give Star back. Once she’s safe, we can drive him out!”</p><p>“Then we’re hardly risking a thing by meeting,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Wind Runner stared at the ground, thinking. “There is a child involved...fine. I’ll help.”</p><p>Clear Sky grinned. “Thank you!”</p><p>Tall Shadow smiled. “I’m glad you’ll help, Wind Runner.” She turned for the entrance.</p><p>“You’re leaving already?” Wind Runner called. “Shouldn’t we come up with a plan?”</p><p>“Once everyone else has agreed, we can do that,” Clear Sky said, following Tall Shadow. “Now we need to talk to River.”</p><p>Gorse Fur frowned. “Have you spoken with Thunder yet?”</p><p>Clear Sky glanced between him and Gray Wing. “Yes, but he refused to help.”</p><p>“But Slash wants to meet with all the leaders,” Wind Runner said. “What’s the point if Thunder won’t agree?”</p><p>Gray Wing thought for a moment. He knew why Thunder had refused to help Clear Sky, even if his nephew had a good heart. Clear Sky had betrayed him multiple times over. “I’ll speak to Thunder.”</p><p>“Can you change his mind?” Clear Sky’s eyes lit up with hope.</p><p>“Thunder will listen to me,” Gray Wing reassured him. Thunder respected his uncle, and Gray Wing knew he’d be more willing to reason.</p><p>“Thank you,” Clear Sky said gratefully.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Tall Shadow said before slipping out of camp.</p><p>Clear Sky waved goodbye before disappearing through the gorse barrier.</p><p>When Gray Wing turned around, Wind Runner was frowning at him. “You really think you can convince Thunder to give up some of his food?”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “We only promised to meet with the rogues, not to give away our resources.”</p><p>Wind Runner’s eyes widened. “But what if they-”</p><p>“They can’t do anything to us,” Gray Wing interrupted. “I have a plan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait. I just adopted two dogs and it's been taking up a lot of my time. See, they were from a neglectful home so it's taking a lot for them to warm up. But they're such good girls!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear Sky shivered beneath the half moon. The sky was completely black without a single star in sight, blocked out by the clouds. The only light came from the moon, just barely able to shine through the covered sky. It hadn’t snowed in awhile and Clear Sky could see life returning to the forest. A few young green shoots sprouted from the ground and the trees. An owl called nearby, but otherwise the forest was silent.</p><p>Clear Sky prayed the other leaders would come. He sat alone on one of the large boulders that jutted out of the river. Without snowfall, the river had become shallow enough for the stepping stones to appear. The sunning rocks were still warm from the sun’s glow.</p><p>Tall Shadow had promised to be here. So had Wind Runner and River. He had been surprised when River wasn’t the first to arrive to the sunning rocks.</p><p>But what about Thunder? He hadn’t talked to Gray Wing leaving the moor camp.</p><p>Fear made Clear Sky shudder again. He could never forgive Thunder if something happened to Star. He longed to see his wife again and wondered how the rogues were treating her.</p><p>But what if Slash didn’t show? This might be a trick to ambush all the leaders. He tried to silence that thought.</p><p>Even if it was, he was confident in himself. He knew his people were betrayed to take on an attack, if Slash went for the camps. And Clear Sky himself would fight to the death and take down as many others as he could.</p><p>“Clear Sky?”</p><p>He heard a voice from the shore.</p><p>“Clear Sky, is that you?”</p><p>“Yes, Tall Shadow,” Clear Sky called back. “The stepping stones are over here.”</p><p>A moment later, Tall Shadow climbed up onto the running rocks. River followed her soon after.</p><p>“It’s good to see you,” he said to the leaders, feeling a little better.</p><p>“You too,” River said with a nod, sitting down and crossing his legs. “Are you the only one here?”</p><p>“Yes,” Clear Sky replied. “I-”</p><p>He was cut off as footsteps sounded from the stepping stones. A moment later, a large hand pulled itself onto the rocks.</p><p>“Thunder!” Clear Sky finally relaxed, relief washing over him.</p><p>“Good,” a voice sounded from the other side of the rocks. “You’re all here.”</p><p>Clear Sky spun around, feeling his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>Slash had climbed over the other side of the sunning rocks, standing with his hands on his hips. Six other rogues flanked him, unmoving. It was as if they’d appeared from thin air.</p><p>“It’s wonderful to see you,” Slash said, walking towards them.</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “Where’s Star?”</p><p>Slash laughed. “Be patient. Star will be discussed after you agree to hunt for us. And if you don’t agree, I will deal with Star.”</p><p>“How dare you threaten us,” Thunder growled.</p><p>Slash glanced at his rogues. “Don’t argue with me, boy,” he growled.</p><p>Thunder narrowed his eyes. “You seem awfully confident. What makes you so sure we’ll hunt for you?”</p><p>“The same thing that brought you all here,” Slash said. “Star.”</p><p>“Where is she?” Clear Sky growled. “Where’s Star?”</p><p>Slash stared at Clear Sky for a long moment.</p><p>Clear Sky felt rage ripping through him. He didn’t come here to play games! “Where is she?” he repeated.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder, then heard River’s voice. “Calm down,” he whispered. “They’re trying to mess with you. Keep your head clear.”</p><p>Clear Sky sighed, letting River’s words relax him. He took a deep breath, then looked at Slash. “You promised to give Star back if I got the leaders to come. So where is she?”</p><p>Slash cocked his head. “If I gave you Star now, I doubt you’d honor our agreement.”</p><p>“I won’t agree to anything until Star is safe,” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>Slash narrowed his eyes and looked behind him over the edge of the rock. “I’m afraid you’ll have to, if you ever want to see your wife alive again.”</p><p>Cold fear made Clear Sky freeze. His mouth dried up, choking back his words.</p><p>“And what are your demands?” Thunder’s voice was steady.</p><p>“For every five catches you make, you will give us one,” Slash said simply. “I will send patrols to reach of your camps every day to collect our share.”</p><p>Wind Runner’s eyes widened. “We’ll starve!”</p><p>“I will not go hungry just to feed you,” Thunder growled, crossing his arms.</p><p>Slash narrowed his eyes. “I will not let you grow fat on resources from my land.”</p><p>“No has will be growing fat this year,” Tall Shadow reasoned. “The sickness has left the forest and moor barren. There’s hardly enough food to feed ourselves, let alone you.”</p><p>“That’s not my problem,” Slash shot back. “If you want to live on our land, you’d better pay up.”</p><p>“It’s not your land!” Thunder snapped.</p><p>“Nor is it yours,” Slash retorted. “You forced us to the edge of the land, living off your scraps.”</p><p>“You’ve always lived at the edges,” Wind Runner growled. “Since before I was born, you’ve roamed our borders. You know no other life than that of a bully.”</p><p>Clear Sky took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. What was this argument about land? They were trying to save Star!</p><p>River looked Slash up and down. “Why do you stay here? There’s nothing for you. The earth is big and plentiful. Why don’t you just move on?”</p><p>“Why should we when we can get you to hunt for us?” Slash said. “If you don’t agree to my demands, Star will die.”</p><p>Clear Sky’s breath caught in his throat. He scrambled for a solution. “How about one catch in ten?”</p><p>“That’s not enough.”</p><p>“One in every seven?” Clear Sky suggested desperate. He glanced at the other leaders, hoping they’d back him up. “One in every seven is just enough for all of you. Winter will be over soon. We can remain thin for a few more weeks.”</p><p>Thunder was looking at the ground. Tall Shadow shook her head apologetically. Wind Runner was glaring at him.</p><p>River took a step forward. “Our people will not go hungry just to feed yours.”</p><p>Clear Sky felt sick. Star’s life was on the line! Why couldn’t they just agree to the compromise? “Please!” He looked at Wind Runner and Tall Shadow. “You promised you’d help me!”</p><p>Slash chuckled. “It seems your friends don’t care if Star dies. But don’t worry. She won’t be the only one to suffer.” He took a moment to glare at each of the leaders. “Star is only the beginning of the consequences. I have far more rogues than you could ever count. They will do anything for me. Kill anyone for me. If you value food more than your friends and family, go ahead and refuse me.”</p><p>Thunder lifted his chin. “You’re bluffing.”</p><p>“How can we believe you?” Tall Shadow asked.</p><p>Wind Runner scoffed. “For all we know, the only people you have are standing beside you now.”</p><p>“Are you willing to test that theory?” Slash looked up and down menacingly.</p><p>Wind Runner didn’t flinch. “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes,” Thunder agreed.</p><p>“Yes,” Tall Shadow added.</p><p>“No!” Clear Sky turned on River. Surely he wouldn’t let this happen. “Please, don’t do this! He’s going to kill Star!”</p><p>River stared at him sympathetically. “We can’t give in to him,” he said softly.</p><p>“Don’t you understand?” Clear Sky couldn’t believe this. “He’s going to kill a mother and her unborn child. He’s going to kill my wife!”</p><p>“Okay,” Slash said harshly. He turned to leave. “You’ve made your decision.”</p><p>“No!” Clear Sky turned back to him. “I’ll hunt for you! I’ll give you everything I have. Just don’t hurt Star!”</p><p>Slash looked him up and down. Then he looked at each leader in turn. “Lightning Tail, Gorse Fur, Sun Shadow and Layla. These will be the next ones to die.” Then he turned and hoped down from the sunning rocks. His rogues followed him, disappearing into the night.</p><p>Grief tore Clear Sky’s heart in half. He trembled, falling to his knees on the rock. A sob made him choke as horror wrapped itself around him.</p><p>“Clear Sky?” River’s voice was barely audible.</p><p>“You’ve killed her. You’ve killed my wife and son.” He put his face in his hands, hardly trying to keep back his tears. “You’ve killed Star! How could you do this to me?”</p><p>A smack came to the back of his head, making him jolt forward. “Clear Sky!” Wind Runner growled. “Stop you’re crying.”</p><p>Shocked, Clear Sky jerked his head to look at her through tears. Wind Runner, River, Thunder and Tall Shadow stood around him. “Star’s going to die!”</p><p>“No she’s not, you idiot,” Wind Runner growled. “Do you really think we’d be so heartless?”</p><p>Thunder knelt to grip Clear Sky’s arm. “Stand up.”</p><p>“What?” Clear Sky let Thunder pull him to his feet.</p><p>Tall Shadow crossed her arms, shuddering in the cold. “Gray Wing is taking care of everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Consider this a bonus chapter because I did not plan on updating today. But somehow I got this done before I have to go to work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing peered around the pine tree. Shrubland stretched out in front of him, illuminated dimly by the moonlight.</p><p>Lightning Tail shifted restlessly by a nearby tree. Nigel and Ridley sat not far away.</p><p>“Are you sure this is the place?” Lightning Tail whispered.</p><p>Gray Wing nodded, never letting his eyes stray from the shrubland. “Fern said so.”</p><p>Nigel was glancing around. “Where is Fern, anyway? She said she’d meet us here.”</p><p>“She has to wait for an opportunity to sneak out,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>“Hopefully one will arise soon,” Ridley murmured. “We need to get to Star before Slash returns. He won’t like it if he finds us here.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked at the moon. It wasn’t even directly above their heads yet. But how long would the meeting last? Wind Runner had said she’d stall as much as possible, but was that enough time? Would Fern get here soon enough? Perhaps they should move forward with the plan before it was too late.</p><p>Gray Wing had spent the last two days tracking down Fern, trying to locate her old aura trails and footsprings. He’d traveled far beyond the pines to find any sign of her. After a long night of searching, he’d found the rogue camp in a dip of boggy land, hidden in the marsh grass.</p><p>Then all he had to do was wait for Fern to emerge. Once she was by herself, he’d cornered her and convinced her to work alongside them.</p><p>“I don’t think Fern’s coming,” Lightning Tail said.</p><p>“Then we’ll have to find Star our-” Gray Wing broke off as the brambles rustled behind them.</p><p>He spun around and signaled with his hands for the others to hide. It was easy to make themselves hidden in the darkness.</p><p>“Gray Wing?” Fern sounded frightened as she whispered into the darkness.</p><p>Gray Wing sighed in relief and stood up. “Fern! Finally.”</p><p>“Sorry for the wait,” she said, stepping over a small fallen tree.</p><p>Nigel stood. “We thought you’d ditched the plan.”</p><p>Fern glared at him. “Why would I?”</p><p>Ridley smiled. “We’re just glad you’re here now.”</p><p>Lightning Tail rubbed his arms, cold. “Where’s Star?”</p><p>“Follow me.” Fern hurried past him and out of the trees. She knelt low, creeping across the scrubland.</p><p>Gray Wing stepped over the short, hard grass. The bushes were black on either side of him. It smelled of rotting flesh out here.</p><p>Fern slowed as they reached the camp. Just outside was a structure weaved from hard bracken and sturdy tree limbs. “They keep her in there,” she whispered. “Celandine and Duncan are guarding here.”</p><p>“Duncan?” Nigel repeated. “He used to live with us in Clear Sky’s camp. But he left after One Eye was killed.”</p><p>Lightning Tail frowned. “I guess he missed having a jerk for a leader. My mother used to say that’s a sign of toxic dependency.”</p><p>“What?” Nigel asked.</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>Gray Wing noticed at Fern looked uncomfortable, her eyes wide and scared.</p><p>“You’d better get back to camp,” he whispered.</p><p>She nodded quickly.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said just as she turned to leave. “You were very brave for helping us. We own you one.”</p><p>Fern smiled. “I wish you the best of luck. This is no place for an expecting mother.” She nodded in departure and hurried back towards the pines.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced at his patrol “Ready?”</p><p>“Of course!” Lightning Tail lifted his chin.</p><p>Nigel nodded. “We know what to do.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded a moment to feel his surroundings. He could sense several sleeping heartbeats nearby, in the camp. Bracken swished softly in the breeze. He signaled for Lightning Tail and Nigel to move forward, then dropped to the ground. Ridley joined him.</p><p>Gray Wing held his breath as he watched the two move through the fronds. Nigel glanced from side to side, then ducked behind a juniper bush for cover. Lightning Tail paused for a moment, the continued.</p><p>“Who’s there?” An angry growl sounded from beside the cage.</p><p>“Just hunting,” Lightning Tail answered breezily.</p><p>“Hunt somewhere else!” Another voice growled.</p><p>“Where?” Lightning Tail asked. “Do you know any good places to hunt?”</p><p>Lightning Tail backed away as two guard approached him menacingly. The girl was a woman with orange hair and glowing brown eyes, the other a broad, dark haired man.</p><p>“I’m sorry for bothering you,” Lightning Tail said, moving away from the cage.. “’ll be on my way.”</p><p>As he spoke, Nigel shouted as if in pain.</p><p>The rogues jerked their heads around.</p><p>“What was that?” the man asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The woman seemed worried.</p><p>“Go find out then,” The man growled. “I’ll take care of the kid.”</p><p>The woman moved cautiously toward the juniper bush. Nigel let out another wail.</p><p>“Now!” Gray Wing jumped up and sneaked forward, staying low but moving fast. Ridley followed him. They reached the cage and found a small opening to squeeze through.</p><p>Star sat at the back edge, her hair messy and uncombed. She looked thin, despite her bulging stomach. She lifted her head, green eyes shining with fear. “Whose there?”</p><p>“Gray Wing and Ridley,” Gray Wing answered, hurrying to her side. “We’ve come to rescue you.”</p><p>“Is she alright?” Ridley approached.</p><p>“She’s weak,” Gray Wing said. “I don’t think they’ve been feeding her.”</p><p>Star blinked up at him. “Is Clear Sky here?”</p><p>“He’s distracted Slash,” Gray Wing said, taking her arm and trying to get here to stand. “But he can’t hold him off for long. We need to get out of here.”</p><p>As he spoke, a shout sounded from outside. “If you want a fight, you’ve got one!” Lightning Tail shouted.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Gray Wing urged.</p><p>Another scream ripped through the air, this time from Nigel.</p><p>Star’s eyes widened and life sparked in her green orbs. She hauled herself up. “More guards will be on their way with all that yelling.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s chest tightened. “How long to we have before they’re here?”</p><p>“Not long. We need to go!”</p><p>Gray Wing nudged her towards the cage entrance. Once she was through, Gray Wing and Ridley followed. Lightning Tail was wrestling with the man on the ground with Nigel kicked at the woman.</p><p>Footsteps sounded not far away, then two burly shapes emerged from the shadows. One veered for Star and Ridley with a battle cry. The other leaped at Gray Wing.</p><p>Gray Wing felt the air leave his body as the rogue slammed into his side. He fell the ground and felt a punch at his nose. A blade sunk into his leg and pain seared through him as an orange haired man pummeled him/</p><p>Ridley was on the ground, tussling with a blonde woman. Beyond, Star has stopped to stare in dismay.</p><p>“Run!” Gray Wing shouted. As he spoke, the orange man raised his head. A moment later, the weight was off his chest and the man was throwing himself at Star.</p><p>Ignoring his pain, Gray Wing leaped up and chased the man. Star put her arms up defensively and brought one fist back to lash at him. But the man bowled her over easily. Star let out a yelp of surprise and fell to the ground with a hard thump.</p><p>“You won’t escape!” The man growled, lunging at her, a blade flashing in the moonlight. Star tried to crawl away, as wide with fear.</p><p>“No!” Gray Wing shrieked. He grabbed the back of the man’s shirt and threw him to the side. He put himself between the rogue and Star, urging the pregnant mother to run.</p><p>The man crashed into him just as Star darted away. Gray Wing gathered all his strength to push the man away.</p><p>“Run!” Gray Wing shouted. “We’ll hold them off!”</p><p>Star stared at him for a long moment, then fled into the pine trees.</p><p>“Ridley, go with her!” Gray Wing called. With the orange haired man still stunned on ground, Gray Wing rushed to throw the woman away from Ridley.</p><p>The woman recovered quickly and turned on them, but Ridley was already gone, following Star in the forest. The man had found his feet and dived for Gray Wing, knocking him to the ground. </p><p>Meanwhile, Lightning Tail was tussling with the dark hair man, trying him black. He turned around just as one of the rogues broke away from Gray Wing and tried to get into the pine forest.</p><p>Lighting Tail raced after him.</p><p>Gray Wing twisted around and delivered a mean punch to the woman’s gut. He heard the breath leave her body as she crumpled to the ground, shocked. Terror shone in her eyes as she stared up at him.</p><p>Gray Wing quickly grew his spear. “Agree to let Star go, or I’ll kill you!” he growled.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” The woman put her hands up, eyes wide and terrified.</p><p>Gray Wing took a step back and allowed the woman to scramble to her feet. She glanced between her and Lightning Tail, the turned and fled toward the camp.</p><p>Movement flashed in the corner of Gray Wing’s vision. He turned to see the black haired man making his way towards the pines.</p><p>Gray Wing hurried after him, feeling his lungs tighten up. The world closed in around him, the pines seeming to never end. He pushed onward through the dark forested, gaze fixed on the rogue.</p><p>The rogue slowed as he neared the heart of the forest, stumbling over the brambles and roots that littered the forest floor. Gray Wing caught up quickly, ducking into the shadow of a tree. The rogue continued on, but he couldn’t escape Gray Wing now.</p><p>The trees opened into a clearing and Gray Wing threw himself forward. He grabbed the back of the rogue’s collar and dragged him back. The rogue screamed and tried to struggle free, but Gray Wing couldn’t afford to loose his grip.</p><p>Gray Wing closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his breath while the man wrestled against him. Gray Wing wrapped his arms around the man’s throat, hoping to subdue him, squeezing tightly.</p><p>Then the man stopped struggling.</p><p>Gray Wing opened his eyes and looked down.</p><p>The man grunted as Gray Wing released him, taking a step back. He glared at Gray Wing.</p><p>“I won’t let you get to her,” Gray Wing wheezed.</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes, then turned to limp away form the trees.</p><p>Gray Wing took in a deep, shuddering breath. Then he heard shouting.</p><p>Screaming.</p><p>He stiffened.</p><p>It had been a cry of pain. Not from battle, but of fright and agony. A woman’s scream.</p><p>Star!</p><p>He forced himself to run, even is his lungs were on fire. He swerved through the trees and broke out of the forest near the Thunderpath.</p><p>Another scream ripped the air.</p><p>Ahead, he could see Ridley crouching of Star, who laid on her back. Her body writhed with agony.</p><p>“What’s going on? Gray Wing hurried over, trembling with fright.</p><p>Ridley turned on him, eyes wide. “The baby is coming!”</p><p>Gray Wing gasped. “But it’s too early!”</p><p>“Well, the baby doesn’t care about that.” Ridley snapped his attention back to Star.</p><p>She moaned loudly, chest heaving. “I-it can’t come yet!” she gasped. Her green eyes were filled with fear.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced over his shoulder, fighting down a coughing fit. “We need to get Star to camp.”</p><p>“How? She can’t walk,” Ridley said.</p><p>Star screamed, a convulsion ripping through her body.</p><p>“I’ll find help,” Gray Wing suggested, then winced. There wasn’t time.</p><p>Ridley stared at him. “I’ll go while you catch your breath.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “You’ll be able to help her,” he said. “Find something to ease her pain.”</p><p>Ridley stared around the grassy verge. “I don’t know anything about forest herbs.”</p><p>“Just try!” Gray Wing stood and raced across the Thunderpath, into the pines. Tall Shadow’s camp was close by, and he knew a quick route. He dodged over brambles and ditches, racing blindly through the darkness. By the time he was outside the camp, his vision was bleary. Air could hardly reach his lungs.</p><p>He had to find help.</p><p>The forest was dark with fat branches blocking out the moonlight. He couldn’t see where the camp was. Nothing but darkness surrounded him.</p><p>Then he caught movement, and recognized a familiar limp. “Jagged Peak!”</p><p>Jagged Peak spun around, eyes wide with shock. “Gray Wing?”</p><p>“Help!” Gray Wing gasped, dropping to his knees. His vision swam, head dizzy.</p><p>“Where’s Star?” Jagged Peak came to kneel beside him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“The baby,” Gray Wing wheezed.</p><p>“What about the baby?” Jagged Peak cocked his head.</p><p>Gray Wing heard movement around him and knew Jagged Peak must have been with a patrol.</p><p>“Coming!” Gray Wing gasped.</p><p>“The baby’s coming?”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded mutely.</p><p>“But it’s too soon!” Gray Wing heard Pebble Heart’s voice among the others.</p><p>Jagged Peak stared at Gray Wing. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Thunderpath,” Gray Wing managed to blurt out. “Rogues...might be following. She needs help!”</p><p>Jagged Peak stood up. “Lefty! Sun Shadow! Holly! Go find Star and carry her here.”</p><p>“There might not be time,” Pebble Heart said as the three others headed out of camp. “Let me go, too. I know how birthing works. I can help.”</p><p>“Fine,” Jagged Peak said, glancing at his adoptive nephew.</p><p>Gray Wing pushed himself up, feeling air return to his lungs. “I’ll show you the way,” he wheezed.</p><p>“Go into camp and rest,” Pebble Heart ordered sharply.</p><p>“How will you find her?” Gray Wing asked. “If you don’t get there fast enough, Star might die.”</p><p>Lefty halted and turned back. “He’s right. We need someone to lead the way.”</p><p>“Let him come,” Holly said. “Once we find Star, he can trail behind to catch his breath.”</p><p>Pebble Heart looked at Gray Wing with wide, anxious eyes. “Will you be okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gray Wing said grimly. He had to be. Star needed him. He hurried after the others, forcing himself to breath deeply.</p><p>“Which way?” Lefty asked as Gray Wing caught up.</p><p>“To the Thunderpath,” Gray Wing puffed. “Close to the ditches.”</p><p>Lefty rushed away and Pebble Heart followed. Soon, they vanished into the darkness.</p><p>Gray Wing pushed on. Holly stayed at his side, guiding him through the forest. Sun Shadow was on his other side.</p><p>“Are we going the right way?” Pebble Heart called back.</p><p>“Wait,” Gray Wing huffed, turning toward the boy’s voice. They caught up in a pool of moonlight. A clearing laid here with a fallen tree in the middle. Lefty had his arms crossed, beating his foot on the ground impatiently.</p><p>“Cross the ditches and head straight to the Thunderpath,” Gray Wing ordered. “She’s on the other side.”</p><p>Pebble Heart and Lefty ran off again.</p><p>Frustration made Gray Wing wince. He felt like an elder, lumbering alone like an old bear. He shouldn’t need to be helped like this. But he allowed Holly and Sun Shadow to lead him on.</p><p>As they neared the ditches, he found that his breathing had evened out. He pushed Holly and Sun Shadow away. “I can jump the ditches myself.”</p><p>He drew in a shuddering breath and hopped over the first ditch. He jumped the next, then the next, until he’d made it to the Thunderpath. He stopped to let Holly and Sun Shadow caught up. Pebble Heart and Lefty weren’t too far away, peering over the Thunderpath.</p><p>“This way,” Gray Wing called to them. He led them down the tree line. Everything was quiet, which made Gray Wing both relieved and anxious. There was no sound of battle, nor cries of a birthing mother. Was Star okay?</p><p>Holly followed him quickly. Behind her, the others bunched together. They were nearing where he’d left Star.</p><p>Ridley still knelt beside her as Star gasped.</p><p>Gray Wing crossed the Thunderpath. No carriages would be out this late. “How is she?” Gray Wing asked. He stiffened as he noticed a dark liquid shining on the grass. “Is that blood?”</p><p>“Yes!” Ridley sounded panicked. “I found thyme to help with the shock, but I can’t stop the bleeding.”</p><p>Pebble Heart kneeled beside him. “Any sign of the baby?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Ridley said. “Only blood.”</p><p>Holly pushed Gray Wing out of the way. “We need to get her to camp.”</p><p>Sun Shadow got down to take Star into his arms. He was big and strong enough to carry her bridal style in her arms.</p><p>Lefty came over to walk beside Sun Shadow, in case the young man needed help. </p><p>Star groaned and gripped Sun Shadow’s shirt tightly.</p><p>“Stay close,” Holly ordered. “And move slow. We can’t jolt her.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful,” Sun Shadow assured.</p><p>Gray Wing following, feeling fully recovered.</p><p>They took a longer route around the ditches. As they neared camp, Gray Wing heard footsteps pounding through the trees. His heart lurched and he spun around, scanning the shadows.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Lightning Tail called, emerging into a patch of moonlight. Nigel followed.</p><p>“Where are the rogues?” Gray Wing asked anxiously.</p><p>“Probably back in their camp,” Nigel said.</p><p>Lightning Tail’s eyes trailed to Star. “Is she alright?”</p><p>“She went into labor,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Nigel frowned. “It’s early. Does Clear Sky know?”</p><p>Gray Wing stiffened. He’d been so panicked with rescuing Star that he’d hardly thought about his brother. How had the meeting with Slash gone? He dashed off. “I need go find Clear Sky!” he called over his shoulder.</p><p>Gray Wing cut through the woods. It was the fastest route to the sunning rocks. Gray Wing covered as much ground as he could, wheezing. By the time he reached Clear Sky’s forest, he could hear voices ahead.</p><p>“We should have rescued her as soon as we knew where she was!” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>Gray Wing slowed to a halt, catching his breath. Clear Sky stood at the tree line with the other leaders.</p><p>“Clear Sky!” Gray Wing called, puffing.</p><p>Clear Sky’s attention snapped to his brother, eyes wide. “Gray Wing!” He hurried down the slope. “Did you rescue Star?”</p><p>“She’s in Tall Shadow’s camp,” Gray Wing told him. “But she went into labor early.”</p><p>“What? But it’s too soon!”</p><p>“This isn’t good,” Tall Shadow said, coming to join them.</p><p>“Pebble Heart and Ridley are taking care of her,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Tall Shadow frowned. “Do they know anything about birthing?”</p><p>“Pebble Heart helped deliver Moth Flight,” Wind Runner said. “But I’m not sure how well he’s retained that information. I’ve given birth twice now, though. I might be able to help.”</p><p>“Holly’s there too,” Gray Wing said. “She’ll know what to do.”</p><p>Wind Runner nodded and darted past Gray Wing, heading for the pines. Tall Shadow followed.</p><p>River was still at the slope. “I must return home,” he said. “And I doubt I’ll be much help. Please send word of what happens.”</p><p>“Where is Lightning Tail and Nigel?” Thunder asked.</p><p>“Tall Shadow’s camp,” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Thunder nodded, sighing with relief. “Send them home once Star is safe. I need to go now. My people will be worried.” He looked up at the moon. “I hope Star does okay.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded with a smile. “Thanks for meeting with Slash tonight. It gave ys just enough time to rescue Star.”</p><p>“You have a great mind, Gray Wing,” Thunder said. “You always have a plan. I’m glad I got to help.”</p><p>River nodded. “I’ll be wishing Star well. Premature babies rarely survive.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s stomach tightened. He looked at Thunder. “If its Clear Sky’s child, it’ll be strong.”</p><p>He turned to follow his brother into the pines, his pace quick. He got to camp quickly and scanned the clearing. Lefty and Muddy were sitting at the far side of the camp, murmuring nervously. Jagged Peak was watching Pebble Heart’s hut, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Gray Wing could see shadows flickering in Pebble Heart’s hut. He hurried over.</p><p>He blinked through the darkness and saw Pebble Heart standing with Ridley and Tall Shadow. Lightning Tail stood at the side of the hut, arms crossed, occasionally glancing at Star. Wind Runner and Holly knelt over the laboring mother, who panted desperately.</p><p>Clear Sky was on his knees, her head in his lap. He petted her hair soothing. “Just breath, my love. Everything’s okay.”</p><p>Clear Sky moved to stand beside Pebble Heart. “Is there anything you can do?”</p><p>The young boy shook his head. “They know more about birthing than I do. But I’m hoping to learn from this.” He hadn’t taken his eyes away, watching everything the two experienced mothers did.”</p><p>“Push,” Wind Runner murmured. “You’re nearly there. Just push.”</p><p>“You’re doing so well,” Holly cooed.</p><p>Star’s body convulsed and she let out a scream of agony. He eyes rolled back with pain.</p><p>Clear Sky winced.</p><p>“It’s a boy!” Wind Runner said triumphantly.</p><p>Gray Wing leaned forward to look at the bloody mass of flesh. The baby was small and red, squirming and sobbing in Wind Runner’s arms.</p><p>Tall Shadow smiled. “How is he?”</p><p>“Looks just like Moth Flight did,” Wind Runner said. “I think he’ll live.” Quickly, she brought the baby boy to his mother’s bosom. “Hug him tightly and keep him warm. Rub his back to help his breath.”</p><p>Star put her arms up, chest heaving, and brought the baby close to her. She rubbed his back, just as instructed.</p><p>“What do you think?” Star murmured to Clear Sky.</p><p>“He’s perfect,” Clear Sky said, leaning down to get a closer look at his son. “Small, but he’ll grow. With any luck, he’ll be as big as Thunder!”</p><p>Star giggled breathlessly.</p><p>Gray Wing stared at his brother. He’d never seen Clear Sky’s eyes so cloudy with love. It was so pure and wonderful.</p><p>Gray Wing looked at the baby boy and smiled. He remembered when Sparrow Fur had been born. She’d been bigger than this, but just as loud. He looked at Pebble Heart, his heart aching. He hadn’t been there for Pebble Heart and Owl Eyes, when they’d been born. But he loved them just as much as Sparrow Fur. He was their father.</p><p>Wind Runner stood. “He’s healthy, just small.”</p><p>Pebble Heart looked at Tall Shadow. “Can they stay here? Just until Star and the baby are ready for travel.”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>Holly stared at the baby. “Keep him warm.”</p><p>“You can stay here if you want, Clear Sky,” Tall Shadow said. “If you don’t want to leave them.”</p><p>Clear Sky nodded gratefully. “Thank you. All of you. I don’t know how to repay you for everything you’ve done. But, Gray Wing, I have to ask- why didn’t you tell me about the plan?”</p><p>“I was afraid if you knew where she was, you’d go after her on our own,” Gray Wing said. “And we needed you to distract Slash. I also needed you to be convincing. If you were too relaxed about Star, Slash might have thought something was up.”</p><p>Clear Sky was silent for a long moment, then smiled. He laughed heartily. “My older brother is a smart one! Thank you, Gray Wing. Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaves crunched beneath Thunder’s feet. Sunshine dappled the forest floor with shadows. Blue skies shone above the trees. Green scrubs sprouted up from the ground.</p><p>Spring was here.</p><p>Thunder was trembling with excitement. Pebble Heart had come by earlier to visit Owl Eyes. He’d shared news that Clear Sky and Star had turned to their camp with their son. Star had fully recovered from her time in Slash’s camp and the baby was strong and healthy.</p><p>Lightning Tail had returned by now. Thunder had been shocked by his injuries. Wounds on his hips and a cut on his forehead. He had a small cut on his neck that Thunder was sure would scar.</p><p>Thunder had been unnerved by Lightning Tail’s injuries. Were Slash’s rogues really just as vicious as he claimed?</p><p>He pushed his fears away. Now wasn’t the time. They’d won for now, and he should be celebrating that. Besides, he was exited to meet his little brother.</p><p>Pebble Heart had said they’d named the baby Tiny Branch.</p><p>The forest sloped as he neared Clear Sky’s territory. Thunder kicked up the dry leaves, watching them dance back to the ground. The brambles thinned and gave way to bracken. As he neared the camp, he slowed. They didn’t know he was coming, and he didn’t want to alarm anyone.</p><p>“Hello?” he called.</p><p>“Thunder?” Blossom stepped out of camp.</p><p>Oliver followed. “Is something wrong?” He was frowning.</p><p>“No.” Why would there be?</p><p>“Clear Sky put us as guards,” Blossom said. “He sends out patrols every day and night.”</p><p>Oliver nodded. “He thinks Slash is going to threaten us again.”</p><p>Thunder nodded in understanding. Of course his father would be paranoid. “Our part of the forest has been quiet.”</p><p>“Good,” Blossoms said. “Have you come to visit the baby?”</p><p>Thunder nodded. “Yes, if my father will allow it.”</p><p>Blossom glanced back into camp. “I doubt he will. No one’s allowed near him yet. But I’m sure Clear Sky will want to see you. He’s been gushing about how you and the others helped ever since he got home.”</p><p>“He’s in his hut,” Oliver informed him.</p><p>Thunder nodded. “Thank you.” He pushed past them into camp.</p><p>Quick Water looked up from where she sat outside her hut. “Hi!” She rasied her hand and waved.</p><p>“Hello,” he called back. “I came to visit my brother.” His heart lurched as he said that word. He had a brother! Happiness nearly choked him.</p><p>Acorn Fur and Acadia sat beside the yew, chatting. Acorn Fur raised her head. “Hi, Thunder. How have you been?”</p><p>“As good as I can be,” Thunder told her.</p><p>Acadia sighed. “Spring is here, but it’s not warming up much. I hope the game returns soon.”</p><p>“At least it’s not raining,” Thunder said. This time of year usually brought heavy rainfall. And he wanted to stay optimistic. He’d give the forest a few more days to come back to live.</p><p>He crossed the clearing and climbed the bank where Clear Sky’s hut stood. He could hear voices inside.</p><p>“Dad?” he called.</p><p>Clear Sky appeared in the hut entrance. His eyes lit up. “Thunder! It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“Hi,” Thunder greeted. He noticed the warmth in his father’s eyes, and his cheery smile. He’d expected Clear Sky to be more cautious about Thunder’s surprise visit. “How’s Star?”</p><p>“Safe and happy,” Clear Sky said. “She’s fine.”</p><p>“What about Tiny Branch?” Thunder asked, peering around his father and trying to see into the camp. “I wanted to meet him.”</p><p>Clear Sky shook his head apologetically. “He’s too small and weak for visitors.”</p><p>“Weak?” Thunder frowned. “Is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Clear Sky said. “But he needs to stay inside where its warm. And Pebble Heart said he shouldn’t be around other people for a month or so. If someone spreads an illness to him- even without realizing it- he could be in serious trouble. I won’t let anything bad happen to him.”</p><p>Thunder winced with both grief and jealously. Why had Clear Sky been this concerned about him? Clear Sky had let Storm leave, only to die in a collapsing house. He wondered what his life would be like if Clear Sky had fought to keep Storm close.</p><p>He shuddered. There was no point in these thoughts. The past was the past, and it wouldn’t change.</p><p>“Blossom said you’ve been keeping an eye out for Slash,” Thunder said.</p><p>Clear Sky nodded. “I won’t let him get to us again. We’re ready for him now.”</p><p>“Good.” Thunder wondered if it was enough to keep Slash away. But at least Clear Sky was only interesting in defending his people, instead of revenge. He was afraid he’d find Clear Sky scheming.</p><p>But what if he was?</p><p>Thunder eyed his father up and down. “You’re not thinking about causing trouble with the rogues, are you?”</p><p>A squeal sounded from the shadows and Clear Sky glanced over his shoulder. “Slash will suffer, in time. But I’m busy enough watching over Star and Tiny Branch. My family is more important than revenge.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Thunder said with a smile.</p><p>Another squealed sounded.</p><p>“I’d better go,” Clear Sky said, backing away. “Tiny Branch tires Star out so quickly. She needs my help.”</p><p>“Bye, then,” Thunder called. “Take care of yourself now.”</p><p>“You, too,” Clear Sky called back distantly before disappearing into his hut.</p><p>Thunder turned away, feeling strangely relieved. Clear Sky seemed truly happy for the first time Thunder had ever seen. He was glad his father had found peace.</p><p>Smiling, he hopped down the bank and crossed the clearing.</p><p>“Did you see the baby?” Acorn Fur called.</p><p>“Not yet,” he answered. “But I’ll come back in a few weeks. See you, later!”</p><p>“Bye!” Acorn Fur called.</p><p>As he headed for the ravine, Thunder took a moment to observe his surroundings. Blossom and Oliver had been edgy as guards. He wondered if there had been any signs of Slash that made them feel so paranoid.</p><p>Slash was not the kind of man to give up easily.</p><p>At the top of the ravine, Thunder paused. Cold wind blowed through the trees, ruffling his orange hair. He sighed and stepped down the ravine into his home.</p><p>But as he stepped into camp, he heard an argument.</p><p>“How could we fight them off?” Cloud Spots growled. “We were outnumbered!”</p><p>“You should have stayed and fought instead of sneaking off like rabbits!” Nigel snapped.</p><p>“They caught us off guard,” Lightning Tail reasoned. “It was the safest thing to do.”</p><p>Alarmed, Thunder hurried towards the arguing party. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Nigel, Cloud Spots and Lightning Tail turned to face them. They had a few bruises and cuts, as if they’d been fighting.</p><p>Clover dashed over to meet Thunder. “They were robbed!”</p><p>Spike pushed between Lightning Tail and Cloud Spots. “Slash’s rogues attacked them,” he said.</p><p>Lightning Tail shooed the boy away. “Five rogues jumped us near the sycamore,” he said. “We were just getting ready to come home. We had three pigeons and a thrush. They outnumbered us, and we had to retreat. No one’s wounded but our pride.”</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes. “Our pride would be fine if we’d fought them!”</p><p>Thunder frowned. “Pride heals faster than wounds.”</p><p>Sable sat on a tree stump. “The woods won’t be safe with Slash’s rogues here.”</p><p>Roosevelt shook his head. “There’s always been rogues on this land, and there always will be.”</p><p>“But these rogues are different,” Cloud Spots said darkly. “They came looking for us. They stole our food just because they could.”</p><p>Nigel nodded. “They don’t really need our food, they just want it so we go hungry.”</p><p>Owl Eyes used one hand to punch his other palm. “If I’d been there, I would have skinned them.”</p><p>Thunder walked into the middle of the clearing. “It was smart to let them take our catches,” he said. “It would have been suicide to fight in such an unfair battle. Did they say anything to you?”</p><p>Lightning Tail nodded. “They said if we wouldn’t give them our food, they’d just have to take it.”</p><p>Sable’s eyes widened with fear.</p><p>Owl Eyes hurried to her side. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect Spike and Clover.”</p><p>“I can protect Clover!” Spike said, puffing out his chest.</p><p>Clover huffed. “I can protect myself!”</p><p>“This isn’t good,” Thunder said, shifting uneasily. “Slash means business. This is only the beginning.”</p><p>Lightning Tail frowned. “We can outwit him, though. That’s how we saved Star.”</p><p>“We can’t just let him do what he wants,” Cloud Spots agreed.</p><p>“We need to act,” Nigel frowned.</p><p>Thunder looked around the clearing, and noticed everyone was staring at him. They were expecting him to do something, to say something. He blushed, unsure what to do.</p><p>Luckily, Lightning Tail spoke up. “I have an idea.”</p><p>“What is it?” Thunder asked eagerly.</p><p>Lightning Tail motioned for Sable to move off the tree stump, then climbed onto it. “We need to train,” he said so everyone could hear him. “We would have won today if we knew how to fight. We must practice defending ourselves and our land. We’re already strong and smart. Imagine what we could do if we honed those skills! Slash’s rogues will have nothing on us.”</p><p>Nigel lifted his chin, eyes shining with determination. “That’s a great idea.”</p><p>“Let’s start right now!” Owl Eyes called.</p><p>“I know a few moves,” Cloud Spots offered.</p><p>“Can we train too? Spike asked.</p><p>Lightning Tail nodded. “Even the smallest of us should know how to defend themselves.”</p><p>Thunder stared at his friend with admiration. Lightning Tail had become wise and clever. He’d been so worried about how much time he’d spent away with his group, but it seemed he didn’t need to. Lightning Tail had everything under control. Suddenly, being leader didn’t seem so hard, with a right hand man like Lightning Tail.</p><p>He approached the stump. “Thanks, Lightning Tail. I’m putting you in charge of training.”</p><p>He glanced around at the others. Their eyes shone with excitement, their heads held high. They weren’t afraid or angry. They were hopeful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope we’re not the only group whose been having trouble with rogues,” Wind Runner said angrily.</p><p>A full moon bathed the land, illuminating it brightly. Cold air blew around them.</p><p>Gorse Fur walked beside her. “Why would they only target us?”</p><p>“I think that’s why Thunder called a meeting today,” Gray Wing said as they headed for the four oak trees.</p><p>Thunder had visited the moor camp a few days ago and told Wind Runner to bring a patrol to the oak hollow at the full moon. He’d seemed troubled.</p><p>Gray Wing followed Wind Runner and Gorse Fur over the moor. Melanie walked at his side with Fiona trailing a little ways behind. “Maybe I should have stayed with Sorrel and Ridley,” she fretted. “What if the rogue’s attack camp?”</p><p>“They won’t,” Gorse Fur reassured her. </p><p>Gray Wing hoped he was right. Ridley and Sorrel were protecting the children in Wind Runner’s hut. The entrance was narrow and the hut was strong. If the rogues did attack, the hut would be easy to defend.</p><p>Wind Runner glanced over her shoulder. “Why can’t the rogues just leave us alone? What did we do to warrant this?”</p><p>In the past month, rogues had come onto their land twice and stolen catches right after the moorfolk had killed it.</p><p>“Do you think Thunder will have a plan?” Melanie asked.</p><p>“I hope so,” Gray Wing said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. “We can’t let them take our food like this.”</p><p>The oaks loomed high ahead, small green sprouts on their bare branches.</p><p>Wind Runner and Gorse Fur led the way over the rim of the hollow. Shapes moved around the clearing. Voices murmured anxiously.</p><p>Gray Wing noticed they were the last to arrive. The forest and river dwellers were already there.</p><p>“Wind Runner!” Thunder came to greet the moor leader as she walked into the clearing. He was flanked by Nigel and Sable, while Lightning Tail was pacing the edge of the clearing, looking out into the darkness. Clear Sky sat in a pool of moonlight with Blossom and Shawn. River sat in the middle of the clearing with Shattered Ice. Unlike the others, the riverfolk seemed calmed.</p><p>Tall Shadow, Jagged Peak and Lefty sat near the edge of the clearing, whispering to each other. Tall Shadow waved in greeting as Wind Runner approached. Thunder followed, along with River.</p><p>Thunder glanced around. “Our food is being stolen by Slash’s rogues.”</p><p>“Ours too!” Wind Runner growled.</p><p>“They’ve been taking half our food since Star was rescued,” Tall Shadow said.</p><p>Clear Sky frowned. “They attacked to of our hunting patrols.”</p><p>River nodded. “We haven’t had problems. I suppose they just don’t like fish. But if anyone wants to share, we have extra food.”</p><p>“Gross,” Lightning Tail commented. “I hate fish.”</p><p>“You won’t feel the same when you begin to starve,” River said.</p><p>“River is kind, but the river can’t feed us all,” Thunder said.</p><p>Clear Sky looked at everyone in turn. “This all stared when the rogues kidnapped Star,” he said. “I’m sorry I got you all involved, but I didn’t have a choice. I’m so grateful that you agreed to rescue her. She’s safe, and Tiny Branch gets better every day. Now I want to return the favor. I’ll do anything to help fix this.”</p><p>Gray Wing caught his brother’s eye and nodded approvingly. “Star was just Slash’s excuse to start stealing from us. He is determined to make us fall, even without reason. Just like One Eye.”</p><p>“Some people just need an enemy to make them feel stronger,” Thunder growled.</p><p>River nodded. “Slash isn’t satisfied unless someone else is suffering.”</p><p>“What are we going to do, then?” Wind Runner asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“We’ve been sending out larger hunting patrols,” Tall Shadow said. “But they always manage to outnumber us.”</p><p>“How many rogues does Slash have?” Nigel asked. “Has anyone heard from Fern?”</p><p>“Not since we rescued Star,” Gray Wing. “But their camp is large. There must be a lot of them.”</p><p>“We need to find out exactly how much,” Wind Runner said.</p><p>Gray Wing felt fear worm into his stomach. He didn’t want to sneak back onto the shrubland. It was just too risky. And talking to Fern again would put her in danger.</p><p>“I’ll go,” Thunder said. “I’ll lead a patrol. Gray Wing, you know where their camp is, so I need you to come with me.”</p><p>“I’ll go, too,” Melanie said.</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “If I go, I’m going alone. A full patrol is too risky.”</p><p>“While Gray Wing is spying on the rogues, we’ll get ourselves prepared,” Thunder said, glancing at Lightning Tail. “My group has already stared practicing battle moves. I think we should all train to defend ourselves from rogue attacks. Slash has a lot of people, but none of them are skilled. They travel in big groups because they’re untrained, and have to use numbers to win.”</p><p>Sable smiled. “Lightning Tail has been teaching Clover and Spike to defend themselves. He’s a wonderful teacher.”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded. “I assigned Lefty to teach Dew Nose how to hunt, but he should be able to teach her to fight as well. Can’t you?”</p><p>Lefty nodded. “She learns fast for such a little thing.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Lightning Tail said. “Maybe we should give Clover and Spike their own trainers.”</p><p>“I’d be happy to train either one of them,” Nigel offered. “They’re both bright and eager.”</p><p>Sable smiled with pride.</p><p>Wind Runner glanced at Gorse Fur. “Perhaps if Moth Flight had her own trainer, she’d learn to pay better attention.”</p><p>“Moth Flight is doing fine,” Gorse Fur said. “She’s a little scatterbrained, sure, but-”</p><p>“I got nowhere by trying to train Dew Nose myself,” Jagged Peak interrupted. “I was either too soft or too hard on her, and it caused a lot of fighting between me and Holly. But Lefty has a different perspective of Dew Nose, and has a clearer view. It’s difficult to train your own child.”</p><p>“When we begin battle training, we’ll give each child their own trainer,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>Wind Runner nodded. Tall Shadow and River murmured their agreement.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced at the full moon. Some of its light was cut off by thin clouds. More great masses of thick cloud lurked on the horizon. “I should head to Slash’s camp now,” he said. It would be easier to sneak around in the dark.</p><p>Melanie grabbed his arm and moved to whisper into his ear. “Are you sure you want to go alone?”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>She frowned, worried. “Be careful.”</p><p>“I will,” he promised. “I’ll be back by dawn.”</p><p>He nodded farewell to the others, then turned and headed for the slope. He broke into a run and plunged into the pine forest.</p><p>He was careful as he moved through the forest. He could smell decaying mushrooms as he moved through the shadows. He kept to the edge of the pines until he was close to the shrubland, then emerged from the shadows. The moon and stars were blotted out by clouds. Fern would be sleeping by now. Would he have to wait for her to get up?</p><p>The grass beneath his feet turned to moss, and he slowed. The wall of the rogues’ camp was hidden by a dip in the earth. He veered away, heading for a willow copse, the hurried up the slope. Then he crouched behind a hazel thicket.</p><p>He sat down to listen and wait. He could hear an owl hooting across the marshland. Winds fluttered above his head and the owl swooped, gliding silently over the grass. Gray Wing watched as the great bird pulled up and stretched out its talons. It grabbed a small creature from the ground then lifted into the air, heading back for the trees. Gray Wing watched it until it was gone.</p><p>Then he heard rustling.</p><p>Gray Wing snapped his head around as a shape moved toward him. He drew himself into a ball, trying to get as small as possible.</p><p>“Gray Wing!”</p><p>He sighed in relief, recognizing Fern’s voice. He could see her green eyes in the darkness and stood up.</p><p>“Are you alone?” he called in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Yes!” she replied indignant.</p><p>“Sorry,” Gray Wing said. “I just hate coming here.”</p><p>“You hate it? Try living in it!”</p><p>“If you hate it, then why don’t you leave?”</p><p>“I would if there was anywhere safe from Slash.” Fern glanced over her shoulder. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I needed to talk to you,” he said.</p><p>“About what?” Fern cocked her head. “You rescued Star. Is she alright?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Has she given birth?”</p><p>“Yes. A baby boy named Tiny Branch.”</p><p>Fern smiled. “I’m glad. I wish I could tell Juniper and Willow, but they might be suspicious of how I knew.”</p><p>“Juniper and Willow?”</p><p>“Two more of Slash’s rogues,” Fern said.</p><p>“Why do they care about Star?” Hadn’t they held her captive?</p><p>Fern lifted her chin. “We’re not all mean like Slash. Some of us are only here because its the only place we have.”</p><p>Gray Wing was even more confused. “Why don’t you just leave?”</p><p>Fern narrowed her eyes. “Why do you five him your food?”</p><p>“He steals it!”</p><p>“Then fight for it!”</p><p>“We can’t! He…” Gray Wing hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Slash knows how to manipulate people,” Fern growled. “And he doesn’t like when people go against him. It’s better to just do as he says.”</p><p>“But why don’t you just leave?”</p><p>“I tried to,” Fern said. “I couldn’t sleep at night. Every rustle I heard, I thought it was Slash coming to kill me.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart twisted with sympathy.</p><p>“He also doesn’t like his plans being ruined,” Fern went on. “Ever since you rescued Star, he’s been going on and on about making you pay.”</p><p>“We know,” Gray Wing growled. “He’s been stealing our food.”</p><p>“I know.” Fern looked at the ground. “We’re eating well.”</p><p>“And we’re going hungry.”</p><p>Fern frowned. “Slash won’t stop until you’ve all left this land.”</p><p>“He’ll die before we leave,” Gray Wing growled.</p><p>“Are you going to fight him?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Gray Wing said. “I came here to figure out how many rogues he has.”</p><p>Fern looked away.</p><p>“I understand if you don’t want to help,” Gray Wing said. “I just want to know how many other rogues there are.”</p><p>Fern looked up at him, her eyes suddenly bright. “If you stood up to Slash, it might give some of the others courage to turn on him.”</p><p>“Really?” Gray Wing felt a flash of hope. “Do you think some of the other rogues would help us fight him?”</p><p>Fern took a step back. “I’m not sure. He has some loyal friends, but a lot of us think he’s cruel for what he did to Star. A man who’s willing to beat a pregnant woman is willing to do anything. We’re all scared of him.”</p><p>“If it came to a battle, would you fight on our side?” Gray Wing pressed.</p><p>“I won’t promise anything,” Fern said. “Slash is powerful and bloodthirsty. Standing up to him is suicide, and none of us want to die.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart sank. “Especially for people you don’t know.”</p><p>Fern glanced up at him. “I wish I could promise you anything, but I’m scared to break your trust. But I want you to know something- Slash isn’t as powerful as he thinks. He confident and cruel, but none of us people really like him, and none of us are trained to fight.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>“If your groups all fight together, you’ll outnumber us,” Fern confessed. “But Slash will fight to the death, and he’ll make us do the same.”</p><p>“Is there any chance he might just move on?” Gray Wing asked hopefully. “Will he ever get bored of tormenting us?”</p><p>Fern laughed. “Slash loves being angry. It makes him feel powerful. I think he wants you to fight him, just so he can show how strong he is.”</p><p>“We can beat him if some of your people join us.”</p><p>“They won’t if they think you’re going to lose,” Fern said. “If you want them to join you, you’ll have to guarantee them a victory.”</p><p>An owl hooted in the distance.</p><p>“I should get back,” Fern said. ‘If anyone notices I’m gone, they’ll might come looking for me.”</p><p>Gray Wing held out his hand. “Come with me.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I can’t. My sister is here, and I have to stay to protect her. If I leave, Slash will punish her for my disloyalty.” Fern turned to leave. “Be careful, Gray Wing.”</p><p>Gray Wing watched her disappear into the shadows, then turned to weave between the willows. He set a brisk pace as he crossed the marshland, then broke into a run once he met the pines. He headed straight for the moor, and felt his chest tighten every time his foot hit the ground. </p><p>He needed to get home before Melanie got worried. He ignored his wheezing and pushed on.</p><p>The air was still cold, which might be what was stealing his breath. He longed for warm weather.</p><p>By the time he reached the hollow, he was struggling to breath. He slowed outside the entrance, wanting to catch his breath. He didn’t want the others worrying about him.</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Melanie called when he finally stepped into camp. “I was so worried!” She hurried to meet him. The sun was rising, turning the sky pink.</p><p>“I said I’d be okay,” he puffed.</p><p>“You need to rest,” Melanie said, guiding him toward their hut.</p><p>“I need to talk to Wind Runner first,” he said.</p><p>“Did you find Fern?”</p><p>“Yes.” He turned to head for Wind Runner’s hut.</p><p>The leader was still up, and emerged from the hut before he even reached it. “What did she say?”</p><p>“If all the groups band together, we’ll outnumber the rogues,” Gray Wing said. “And Slash’s rogues are afraid of him. If we can convince them that we’re stronger than Slash, they’ll fight on our side.”</p><p>Wind Runner’s eyes lit up. “We can beat him?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Gray Wing said. “Fern didn’t promise anything. Slash is dangerous. We need to be on our guard.”</p><p>“Then I’ll post guards for the day and night,” Wind Runner said. </p><p>“I’ll take first watch,” Melanie said eagerly.</p><p>Wind Runner shook her head. “You were up all night waiting for Gray Wing. Both of you need to sleep. Sorrel can keep watch.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded gratefully and let Melanie lead him to their hut. It was warm and the bedding was fresh as he collapsed onto the bed. He smiled and laid back in the soft heather, getting comfortable.</p><p>He was exhausted and closed his eyes as Melanie laid down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly, rubbing his chest soothingly.</p><p>Slash would never feel love like this. He was too cruel for a wife. Was this why he made others suffer? Because he was jealous of the love and happiness others experienced?</p><p>How sad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear Sky sighed in disappointment. He couldn’t find a single sign of game. “Anything?” he called to Sparrow Fur, who had gotten herself snagged on a thorn bush.</p><p>She shook her head. “There’s nothing here.” She ripped her pant leg off the bush. She held a scrawny rabbit in her hand. It would feed maybe one person. Two if they rationed it well. But the rest of the group would go hungry.</p><p>“We should have brought Blossom and Acorn Fur,” Sparrow Fur said.</p><p>“The camp needs to stay guarded,” Clear Sky reminded her. “Besides, a bigger patrol makes more noise. It would scare away the animals.”</p><p>“What animals?” Sparrow Fur huffed.</p><p>Clear Sky knew she was right. They had been out since dawn, and now the sun was blazing high above the trees. The sky was bright and cloudless. He wondered what Star was doing now. She’d been wanting to get out of the hut, and enough time had passed for Tiny Branch to be around other people. He was getting bigger every day.</p><p>“Clear Sky, look!” Sparrow Fur suddenly called.</p><p>He turned around to see a fat deer rubbing its antlers on a nearby tree. It hadn’t noticed them.</p><p>Clear Sky’s heart leaped. It would feed the group for days! He dropped into a crouch and drew his bow. Sparrow Fur tiptoed to his side.</p><p>“You go to that beech,” he whispered to her. “I’ll go the other way. It’s too good to let it escape.”</p><p>Sparrow Fur nodded and slowly crept forward, careful not to crunch any leaves or branches.</p><p>Clear Sky trembled with excitement. His stomach growled from hunger as he crept forward. He moved silently, placing his feet only on damp leaves.</p><p>He was upwind of the deer. When he glanced around, he saw Sparrow Fur disappearing behind a beech copse. He skirted the other side. No matter which way the deer ran, they’d catch it.</p><p>A twig cracked and Clear Sky tensed. Sparrow Fur must have accidentally snapped it. The deer straightened, looking around. Panic flashed in its eyes and it darted forward.</p><p>Sparrow Fur hopped up and pelted after it, slinging her bow off her shoulder. Clear Sky leaped after it, loading an arrow into his bow.</p><p>He fired just in time and the arrow dodged in the buck’s shoulder. It took a few more steps, then crumpled to the ground.</p><p>Clear Sky sighed in relief, grateful for the catch.</p><p>Sparrow Fur whooped with excitement, panting as she came to join him.</p><p>“Let’s get this back to camp,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>“Okay.” Sparrow Fur agreed. She moved the deer to balance on her shoulder, then nearly fell over, dropping it.</p><p>Clear Sky grabbed the deer by its antlers and started to drag it towards camp. He was quite happy with this catch. It would feed the group for a good few days, and everyone would get to each. Star could have the rabbit for herself. She needed it to provide milk for Tiny Branch. Joy made him feel warm and giddy. He’d never cared for something so much.</p><p>He felt guilty all of a sudden, remembering Thunder. His firstborn son had been just as helpless as Tiny Branch once, and he’d had no father to protect him. Storm had cared for him all on her own.</p><p>Clear Sky frowned. How could he have been so cruel?</p><p>He felt Sparrow Fur’s gaze on him and stopped.</p><p>There was no time to dwell on the past. Star needed to eat, then he’d organize another hunting patrol. If a buck was near, the herd might still be around.</p><p>Sparrow Fur led the way towards camp. As they neared, she slowed to a halt, head up and eyes wide. “I hear footsteps.”</p><p>Clear Sky stopped to listen as well. He narrowed his eyes and turned towards the sound. That aura…</p><p>“Hello there,” Slash said, stepping out from behind an elm. His eyes shined with amusement.</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”</p><p>Slash glanced to his side as a man with dark brown hair stepped out form the shadows. “Peter was hoping you’d give us some food,” Slash sneered.</p><p>Another rogue stepped out beside Peter, a black haired man.</p><p>Slash went on. “I bet Whitaker will be pleased with your catches today. Right, Whitaker?”</p><p>Whitaker nodded. “I’ve heard you lot are great hunters.” He glanced between the scrawny rabbit and fat buck as another rogue stepped out.</p><p>Clear Sky shifted uneasily, recognizing Duncan. The man had once been part of his own group, bit left after One Eye’s death.</p><p>They were outnumbered.</p><p>Perhaps he should have brought a bigger patrol after all.</p><p>“This isn’t for you,” Sparrow Fur growled. “This is for us.”</p><p>Slash moved forward, circling them with his hands folded behind his back. “I thought you agreed to share with us. Don’t you remember?”</p><p>“We told you to hunt for yourselves,” Clear Sky growled.</p><p>“You did?” Slash blinked, eyes filled with malice. “I believe you promised to give me all your food. ‘Slash, I’ll hunt for you! You can have all my food! Just give me Star!’”</p><p>Clear Sky blushed, remembering his pathetic pleas. He glared at Slash. “I got her back. And I don’t have to give you anything!”</p><p>Slash straightened and moved back to his rogues. “You got what you wanted, so now it’s my turn.” He held out his hand to Sparrow Fur. “Give me that rabbit.”</p><p>“No!” Sparrow Fur growled. “It’s ours!”</p><p>“It belongs to me,” Slash said, taking a step forward. “Now hand it over, girl.”</p><p>“No!” Sparrow Fur said again, holding the rabbit tightly.</p><p>Slash stopped in front of Clear Sky. “Give us the rabbit, and he’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>“For now,” Whitaker murmured.</p><p>Duncan laughed. “Poor Clear Sky. What a foolish leader.”</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes angrily. He wanted to hurl himself into a fight, but he couldn’t risk getting hurt. He sighed and nodded to Sparrow Fur. “Give them the rabbit.”</p><p>Sparrow Fur’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”</p><p>“We’re outnumbered,” Clear Sky said coolly, never taking his eyes off Slash. “Fighting is a waste of energy. Let these lazy jerks take it. We’ll just catch more. Let them grow fat and slow. Then it’ll be easier to take them down.”</p><p>Slash narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Clear Sky smirked with satisfaction. He’d made the rogue angry. “Here.” He took the rabbit from Sparrow Fur and tossed it to Slash. “This should hold you over until you learn to hunt.”</p><p>Slash’s eyes blazed angrily. He raised his hand and Clear Sky saw the blow coming, dodging. Sparrow Fur was fast and dove forward to jab at Slash with an unsheathed arrow.</p><p>Slash took a step back, but the arrow managed to catch on his shirt and rip it. He shouted with rage and Duncan darted forward, trying to grab Sparrow Fur. As she twisted to dodge him, Slash caught her in the spine, sending her to the ground.</p><p>“Kill her!” Slash growled, stepping back.</p><p>Peter and Whitaker hollered with excitement as Duncan leaped onto Sparrow Fur’s back, holding her down. He wrapped his hands around her narrow neck, squeezing tightly.</p><p>“Get off of her!” Clear Sky growled. He hesitated a moment, then turned to Slash. “Just take the rabbit and go!”</p><p>Slash stared at Sparrow Fur for a moment. She was lashing out clumsily at Duncan, trying to bat him off. But her struggles were growing weaker.</p><p>“Let her up.”</p><p>Duncan waited a moment longer before standing, letting go of Sparrow Fur.</p><p>Sparrow Fur gasped for air. She heaved herself to her feet, panting and rubbing her neck. Her throat was already bruising.</p><p>Clear Sky stepped in front of her. “I don’t want to fight.”</p><p>“Good,” Slash said. He nodded to Whitaker and Peter, who took the buck by its antlers and began to haul it away.</p><p>Clear Sky stared in dismay as they disappeared through the undergrowth. Rage bubbled in his throat. “You’ll pay for this Slash! You’ll pay!”</p><p>Slash paused and turned back to look at him. He held up the rabbit and tossed it to Clear Sky. “Give this to Star. Tell her I said congratulations on the baby.”</p><p>Sparrow Fur glanced at the rabbit. “It’s better than nothing,” she said with a shrug.</p><p>Clear Sky looked down at her. He noticed blood on her cheek, dark and wet. “You must have gotten cut in the skirmish,” he said. “Let’s get back to camp. And...thanks for defending me,” he added.</p><p>Sparrow Fur smiled. “It was nothing.”</p><p>“I want to send out another patrol this afternoon,” Clear Sky said as they headed back to camp.</p><p>“What if Slash steals from them too?”</p><p>“We’ll deal with it then.”</p><p>He looked down at the rabbit in his hands, glaring at it. This was not a gift from Slash. Clear Sky had caught it. It was his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star refused to each until the afternoon patrol returned. The sun was sinking low beneath the trees and Clear Sky stood outside his hut, waiting for the hunting patrol to return. They should be back by now. He’d sent out Blossom, Oliver, Shawn, Quick Water and Acadia. If the rogues returned, they wouldn’t be outnumbered this time.</p><p>Clear Sky sighed and poked his head into the hut. “Just take a bite. Please.”</p><p>Star shook her head. “I won’t eat if the others are going hungry.”</p><p>Tiny Branch was napping in his blanket bundle, which Star held closely to her chest.</p><p>“Please,” he said again, glancing at the scrawny cooked morsel that sat on the clay plate at her side.</p><p>Suddenly, the brambles rattled outside the camp. “They back!” He hurried out of the hut and into the cleared.</p><p>Blossom stood in the middle of the clearing with two pigeons. Clear Sky looked past her hopefully.</p><p>Shawn had a squirrel.</p><p>That was it.</p><p>Clear Sky smiled, trying not to seem disappointed. It was better than nothing. “Did you see the rogues?” he asked.</p><p>Blossom shook her head. “No sign of Slash or his lackeys.”</p><p>“We did our best,” Shawn said. “I’m sorry there’s so little.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Clear Sky said, frustrated. It was spring, so why hadn’t the game returned?</p><p>“It’s better than in the mountains,” Quick Water said.</p><p>“But that’s why we came to the forest,” Clear Sky said crossly. “So we’d have food all year around.”</p><p>Acadia settled in her favorite spot beneath a beech tree. “Sometimes the young animals don’t make it through the snow. Give it some time.”</p><p>“We’ll survive,” Shawn chimed. “River will share his fish. Or we could pick up scraps from town. Don’t forgot, most of use here used to be rogues and loners. We know tough times.”</p><p>Clear Sky gazed around the clearing. “Surely life in a group is easier?”</p><p>Quick Water nodded. “Hunger is easier to bear when you’re surrounded by those you love. How do you think the Tribe survived so long?”</p><p>“We have warm beds,” Acadia began. “And the hope that tomorrow will be better.”</p><p>“Has Star eaten yet?” Blossom asked.</p><p>“She said she won’t each until the rest of you do,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>“Tell her we’re cooking now,” Blossom said.</p><p>Clear Sky nodded gratefully.</p><p>Quick Water smiled. “It’s good having a baby in camp again. It gives us all hope.”</p><p>Clear Sky turned, grateful for his peoples’ optimism. He headed back into the hut.</p><p>“The patrols back,” he said Star. “They brought back enough food for everyone to eat. Will you please eat now?”</p><p>Star narrowed her eyes. “Take half the rabbit to Oliver and Lavender. I know they like rabbit.”</p><p>Clear Sky smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he picked up the morsel and ripped in half. Then he hurried into the clearing to find the children.</p><p>“Star wants you to have this,” he said to Oliver, who was sitting with his sister near the food storage.</p><p>Lavender’s eyes lit up as she took the meal.</p><p>“Are you going to eat?” Oliver asked.</p><p>Clear Sky shook his head. “I ate this morning, I can wait until tomorrow.” He turned around and felt his stomach growl with hunger. As he reached his hut, he saw Star chewing absentmindedly on the rabbit. Tomorrow, Clear Sky would go hunting again. And he wouldn’t come home until he caught something.</p><p>“We should take Tiny Branch out tomorrow,” Clear Sky said, climbing into bed. “The sun will help him.”</p><p>Star nodded and swallowed her mouthful. “Good idea. It’s about time he met his people.”</p><p>Happiness filled Clear Sky’s empty stomach better than any meal could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder gazed across the hollow. The others milled around himself, waiting for the meeting to start. The sun glittered dully over the branches, bathing the hollow in bright light.</p><p>Lightning Tail sighed. “This places seems bigger during the day.”</p><p>Thunder chuckled. “Do you miss the dark?” He knew Lightning Tail enjoyed how well he could slip into the shadows. He took pride in his stealth.</p><p>Lightning Tail leaned closer. “Do you know why Clear Sky called a meeting?”</p><p>Thunder shook his head. “I don’t know. But we’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p>Clear Sky stood on one side of the clearing. Star sat a few lengths away, green eyes glittered.</p><p>Wind Runner and Gorse Fur looked impatient, whispering to each other. Thunder knew Gray Wing had wanted to come, but his breathing was getting worse and he needed to stay in bed. Tall Shadow sat at the bottom of the great rock with Jagged Peak, while River and Shattered Ice watched Clear Sky.</p><p>“So?” Wind Runner finally spoke up. “What did you want?”</p><p>Clear Sky turned towards the woman. “My people are going hungry,” he said. “We’ve tried to defend ourselves, but these rogues are fierce and cruel.”</p><p>“They’re cowards!” Tall Shadow growled.</p><p>“But they always win,” Wind Runner said. “We lose half our food every day.”</p><p>Thunder narrowed. “If they want to fight dirty, we’ll do the same.”</p><p>“No,” River said sternly. “We will not lower ourselves to their level. We are above them.”</p><p>“Then how do we beat them?” Jagged Peak asked.</p><p>River’s eyes gleamed. “We’ll just learn to fight better than them.”</p><p>“How?” Thunder asked. Lightning Tail had been teaching the others to be strong and quick. What else could they do?</p><p>Lightning Tail smiled, seeming excitedly. “Do you remember that trick we used to use when wolves bothered us on the moor?”</p><p>Thunder thought for a moment. “The Thunder and Lightning?”</p><p>Lightning Tail nodded. “We could use it to right the rogues.”</p><p>Thunder frowned, confused. “How? It was a retreating move.”</p><p>“We can tweak it to-”</p><p>“Of course!” Thunder interrupted. “I’ll pull them one way, and you attack from behind!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Lightning Tail said.</p><p>“Show us,” Wind Runner said.</p><p>Thunder nodded to Gorse Fur, River and Shattered Ice. “Pretend to be rogues. Imagine I’ve just caught a pigeon.”</p><p>River, Shattered Ice and Gorse Fur moved forward, crouching defensively.</p><p>Thunder pretending to hold up a pigeon, then turned and ran. As he reached the other side of the clearing, he heard footsteps pounding after him. Then he skidded to a halt and turned, drawing his spear.</p><p>River, Shattered Ice and Gorse Fur skidded to a surprised halt.</p><p>Thunder backed up. Over Shattered Ice’s shoulder, he could see Lightning Tail running up behind them. With a shout, he flew past the riverfolk, letting his hand pass harmlessly over the side of his head.</p><p>Shattered Ice turned in surprise, but Lightning Tail had already retreated and was now heading for Gorse Fur. He leaped on the man’s back, tackling him to the ground. Meanwhile, Thunder dived at River, who had drawn away in confusion.</p><p>Thunder and Lightning Tail took a few steps back, looking at the ruffled men. River was the first to stand. Gorse Fur dusted himself off.</p><p>Shattered Ice was smiling. “Genius!”</p><p>“They’ll never see it coming,” Thunder said happily.</p><p>River nodded approvingly. “It’ll be especially useful whenever we’re outnumbered.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Lightning Tail said, lifting his chin.</p><p>Gorse Fur smiled. “It’s the same tactic we use when hunting deer.” He turned to Wind Runner.</p><p>She nodded. “Yes! Driving them one way while an attack comes from the other.”</p><p>Clear Sky cocked his head. “Could you show us?”</p><p>“First, we start with choosing one deer to separate from the group and chase until it’s tired,” Wind Runner explained. She pointed to Thunder, Lightning Tail, Shattered Ice and River. “You can be the deer- er, rogues.”</p><p>She backed away as Thunder fell into a defensive crouch. He kept his sword sheathed for now, not wanting to accidentally hurt someone.</p><p>Wind Runner nodded toward Gorse Fur, who immediately broke into a run. Thunder turned to watch him circle them, moving fast. He frowned, wondering what Gorse Fur was trying to do. He simply ran around the group in circles a few times. Then, suddenly, he veered off, barging between Thunder and Lightning Tail.</p><p>Thunder gasped and stumbled back, now separated from the group. He turned in time to see Wind Runner dashing past him, striking at his head- not hard, though.</p><p>Gorse Fur was still circling Lightning Tail, Shattered Ice and River, almost like he was herding them. Wind Runner ran past Thunder again, aiming another blow to his head.</p><p>Thunder gave chase.</p><p>He raced after the scrawny women as she hurried up the slope. He pounded up after her, then became aware of footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Gorse Fur on his heels.</p><p>Was he chasing or being chased?</p><p>Confused, he turned to keep following Wind Runner. Just as they reached the top of the slope, she veered back down. She led him up and down many times, until he was gasping for breath. Gorse Fur followed the whole time, hardly breaking a sweat.</p><p>Thunder ran harder, trying to catch up to Wind Runner. As he neared, she spun to face him, skidding to a halt and putting her hands up as if to grab him. He reared back and gasped as Gorse Fur leaped onto his back, tackling him to the ground.</p><p>Thunder threw one hand up to the sky. “I give!”</p><p>Wind Runner and Gorse Fur backed away as he struggled ot his feet.</p><p>“You’re fast!” he puffed.</p><p>“We’ve lived our whole lives running on the moor,” Wind Runner reminded him.</p><p>Gorse Fur nodded. “Everyone should be conditioned to run fast and for a long time. These rogues are lazy. If we can outpace them, we can beat them.”</p><p>“This is all well and good, but it won’t be enough,” Star suddenly spoke up. She walked past Jagged Peak and Tall Shadow, addressing the group. “These rogues fight how my father did- using tricks and deceit. I know their moves, and I can show them to you. I can teach you how to defend against him.”</p><p>Clear Sky hurried to her side. “You’re in no condition to be teaching battle moves.”</p><p>Star stared at him. “I’m just as fit as you. If I can give birth, I can teach battle moves.” She nodded to Thunder. “Attack me.”</p><p>Thunder hesitated, glancing at Clear Sky.</p><p>Clear Sky frowned nervously. “Just be careful,” he warned.</p><p>Star glared at her husband. “I’m not a flower,” she snapped. “Thunder, attack me!”</p><p>Thunder shifted his stance uneasily. He’d simply go easy on Star. He approached her slowly.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes with annoyance, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Thunder neared and brought his fist back, preparing to mock punch her.</p><p>She lunged at him and struck his shoulder hard. Then another hit came on his other side. Thunder stumbled in surprise, dropping his arms. Then Star drew back her leg and kicked him squarely between the legs. He gasped in pain, the wind leaving his body. His legs buckled and he collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Star backed away and he stared up at her. “Rogues don’t play nice. They like to disable their enemies first, then attack. It’s dirty, but effective.” She knelt down in front of him. “You okay?”</p><p>He nodded silently, trying to suck in breath. Did she have to kick so hard? After a moment he heaved himself up, feeling weak, but impressed with Star. He’d never been overpowered so quickly.</p><p>The aching started to ebb within a few moments and he backed away.</p><p>Clear Sky smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Star. I shouldn’t have underestimated.”</p><p>Wind Runner approached the blonde woman, her eyes sparkling. “That’s a really good move.”</p><p>“But it’ll only work that well on men,” Jagged Peak commented. “What about if we’re fighting women?”</p><p>Star shrugged. “It still works. Not as well, of course, but it’s still a big shock!”</p><p>River took a few steps forward. “I think I know a move to counter that with,” he said.</p><p>Tall Shadow smiled. “Try it on me.”</p><p>River faced the dark woman. “Use Star’s move on me.”</p><p>Tall Shadow rushed forward, then threw her leg back in preparation to kick. Just as she swung, River put one leg up to crash into hers, slamming their knees together. Tall Shadow gasped, unbalanced, and dropped to the ground.</p><p>She laughed. “Perfect!”</p><p>Jagged Peak’s eyes shone with excitement. “I have an idea.” He walked between them, limping.</p><p>Thunder narrowed his eyes with concern. Could Jagged Peak be a good fighter with a lame leg?</p><p>Jagged Peak caught his eye. “Don’t be so sure I’m weak. The rogues will do that, and it’ll be a fatal mistake. If someone faces me in battle, they’ll see that I limp, and immediately think they’ve won. The know I can only stand on one leg, but what they don’t know is I’ve been practicing standing on one leg since I was a boy.”</p><p>Clear Sky frowned. “What we’re not lame. How does that help us?”</p><p>“No yet,” Jagged Peak said. “But what if you were injured in battle?”</p><p>“You should never let an enemy see that you’re injured,” Shattered Ice said. “They’ll know you’re vulnerable.”</p><p>Jagged Peak shook his head. “Make sure they know you’re injured. They’ll underestimate you. I’d suggest you all practice fighting with handicaps. Tie one arm behind your back or challenge yourself not to let one foot touch the ground. If you already know how to fight while injured, it’ll be easier when it actually happens in battle.”</p><p>Thunder lifted one foot off the ground, trying to balance with one leg. He tried to imagine what it must be like to fight with only one leg. He was looking forward to practicing it. If Jagged Peak could do it, so could he.</p><p>Clear Sky stepped into the middle of the clearing. “We’ve all learned a lot today. Let’s get home and share this knowledge with our people.” He looked more relaxed now. “Assign your children a personal trainer. The rogues won’t see us coming.” He lifted his chin. “We’re not as soft as they think.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on!” Thunder veered off into Clear Sky’s forest.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Lightning Tail asked, hurrying to catch him.</p><p>“To find the rogue camp.”</p><p>“What for?” Lightning Tail sounded surprised.</p><p>Thunder hopped over a fallen tree. “I want to see their camp for myself. I have to know what we’re up against.”</p><p>“But we don’t know where they live,” Lightning Tail reasoned.</p><p>“Gray Wing said it was in the shrubland on the other side of the pines,” Thunder told him. “Near some willows. I’m sure we can’t miss it.”</p><p>“What if we run into the rogues?”</p><p>Thunder slowed to a stop. Lightning Tail had a point. Slash had a lot of rogues, and they’d probably be swarming all over the territory. “Let’s hunt really quick,” he suggested. “If we get caught, we can say it’s an offering for Slash.”</p><p>Lightning Tail frowned. “That seems like a bad plan. They’ll think we’re giving into them.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to be extra stealthy,” Thunder said. He stiffened, seeing a rabbit ruffling through some leaves.</p><p>Lightning Tail spotted it too, dropping into a hunting crouch, moving forward.</p><p>Thunder dropped low and circled around the bush. He waited for Lightning Tail to make the first move.</p><p>He could see Lightning Tail moving stealthy along the ground. Suddenly, he lurched forward, shaking the bush.</p><p>A frightened squeal sounded from beneath the bush and the rabbit darted out, right into Thunder’s grasp. He stabbed his sword down quickly, catching it through the skull.</p><p>He wondered if he should take their lucky catch home. Clover and Spike would want it.</p><p>No. He needed to see the rogue camp. If they didn’t get caught, he could take it home afterwards. Thunder picked up the rabbit as Lightning Tail joined him.</p><p>“Let’s head for the pines,” he said.</p><p>Crossing the Thunderpath was easy. There were no signs of carriages. The pine forest beyond was gloomy and dim compared to the brightly lit oaks. The trees had a thick canopy that blocked out the sun. It smelled of pinesap and mud. But the pines soon thinned out to meet shrubland. He stopped at the edge of the forest. Behind them, the sun was sitting, casting long shadows across the tussocks.</p><p>Lightning Tail stopped beside him. “Is that the willow copse?” He pointed.</p><p>The willows were just sprouting their new leaves, and there were no other trees around. This must be the right place. Thunder nodded and stepped out from the forest. He followed a trail to the willows and noticed a dip in the ground, surrounded by thick walls of bramble.</p><p>“This must be it,” Thunder whispered. “We can hide behind the wall.”</p><p>Thunder slunk forward and Lightning Tail followed. He took in a deep breath as they neared, trying to be as quiet as possible. The sun was dipping low enough to throw darkness over the land, which would make hiding easier. He ducked lower as they neared the wall.</p><p>He could hear voices inside the camp.</p><p>“What now?” Lightning Tail whispered, crouching beside Thunder.</p><p>“We wait.” Thunder kicked his legs out from beneath himself to sit. The stiff marsh grass was foreign and scratchy, but there was nothing he could do about that. Lightning Tail sat down beside him.</p><p>“Look!” Lightning Tail hissed, peering through the wall of the camp. Thunder looked through and saw the camp through the wall. His heart pounded. He could see a wide stretch of land that served as the camp. People moved around, murmuring softly.</p><p>Footsteps sounded near by and a moment later a lean figure stepped in front of them. A young woman.</p><p>“Here!” A man’s voice rang from across the camp and he pressed something to the woman’s hand. Thunder recognized it as a plate of meat and berries. The woman looked down at it, brown eyes seeming dismayed. She looked up at the man.<br/>Slash.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. “We have better food than this.”</p><p>Slash eyed her coldly. “You’re lucky I’m giving you anything, Violet,” he growled. “You’re the weakest hunter in the group.”</p><p>“I’m the only hunter in the group!” Violet snapped. “The rest of you are thieves.”</p><p>“I take what’s mine,” Slash growled.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be acting like this is Rayne was still alive!”</p><p>Slash huffed. “What different would that make? He was so dumb he got himself killed by the villagers. That’s what happens when you try to steal from them. Now those savages are stealing from us. That’s how it works!”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Violet growled. “You don’t own that land. You never did!”</p><p>Slash looked the woman up and down hungrily. Thunder was surprised to see that he wasn’t angry. He seemed amused- admirable, even. “Maybe I don’t own that land. Maybe we could own that land.”</p><p>Violet’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Take me as your husband.”</p><p>“Never!” Violet turned to her heel and stalked off.</p><p>Thunder clenched his fists. Slash didn’t deserve someone so beautiful. He didn’t even deserve an ugly girl. He didn’t deserve love.</p><p>Lighting Tail shifted beside him. “According to Fern, most of the rogues don’t even like Slash. So why do they stay here?”</p><p>Thunder didn’t answer. He watched as Violet moved away. She had long, pitch black hair and beautiful, round eyes. Her face was soft and her body was petite.</p><p>Movement caught Thunder’s eye as Slash moved away towards a food storage. Thunder’s stomach growled with hunger as he saw the many uncooked pickings. Slash plucked a skinny frog from the bottom of the pile and threw it to one of the rogers. Then he tossed out a pigeon. One at a time, he handed over the worst of the food to his people. Then he nodded to two men who’d been silently watching from the shadows.</p><p>“Whitaker! Come eat.”</p><p>As a black haired man hurried over to the pile, smirking, the others took their food to an array of fire pits. They cooked their meals individually.</p><p>Once Whitaker had taken his picks, Slash called out again. “Peter! You’re turn. Try this one.” He handed a dark haired man a heavy rabbit.</p><p>Thunder glanced at the rest of the rogues. They stared at Slash through narrowed eyes, clearly upset. Why didn’t they protest?</p><p>“Truett!” Slash called.</p><p>A black haired boy jumped up. “Yes?” He smiled nervously.</p><p>Slash picked a fat thrush from the food storage. “Hungry?”</p><p>Truett hurried over eagerly, slowing as he neared Slash. His clothes hung off him like rags, just like the others. He nodded.</p><p>“Hungry enough to eat this?” Slash asked.</p><p>Truett nodded again, quickly.</p><p>“Too bad.” Slash tossed the thrush back onto the pile. “If you’d brought back something today, I’d have given it to you. But if you’re going to be lazy, you won’t eat.”</p><p>“I wasn’t lazy!” Truett protested.</p><p>Slash cocked his head. “Then you must have been being stupidity. You should know I don’t tolerate stupidity.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>Slash lashed out, slapping Truett across the face.</p><p>Truett backed away, rubbing his cheek.</p><p>Slash bent down to retrieve a squashed wren from the bottom of the pile. It was hardly bigger than a moue, and soggy from the ground. “Be glad I’m letting you eat.” He threw the wren at Truett’s chest, who just barely caught it in time.</p><p>He glared up at his leader for a long moment, then turned with his wren and headed for a fire pit.</p><p>Fern came to sit beside him, already done cooking her own meal. She murmured softly to him and he sighed.</p><p>Slash picked a fat grouse from the storage and carried it toward a fire pit, away from the others.</p><p>Thunder sat back. “He’s heading this way!” he warned Lightning Tail. Whitaker and Peter were following.</p><p>“We should go,” Lightning Tail said as Whitaker and Peter got down to start the fire.</p><p>“Not yet,” Thunder whispered. “Let’s see if they say anything else.”</p><p>Once the meal was cook, Slash took a bite and gazed around the camp. He leaned over to Whitaker. “Keeping them hungry and they’ll do as you say.”</p><p>Peter sniffed. “If they don’t have spines.”</p><p>Whitaker took a bite, talking with his mouth full. “I don’t get why bother feeding them at all.”</p><p>“I need to, so they’ll stay here,” Slash muttered. “They need to attack the savages for me. And I need them to be strong for the attack against the moorfolk.”</p><p>Thunder’s eyes widened. Slash was planning an attack on the moor? He had to warn Gray Wing and Wind Runner! He glanced at the sky and saw the moon shining just over the horizon. He’d wait until morning.</p><p>They waited longer as the moon rose higher, turning the grass silver. Thunder felt dizzy with exhausted and the smell of cook meat. The rabbit they’d caught was still warm, but they couldn’t cook it out here.</p><p>As he waited, he noticed Slash’s eyes began to droop. Whitaker and Peter sat against the wall, already asleep. Slash leaned back to join them.</p><p>“Come on,” Thunder said. He stood up, slowly creeping forward. Movely softly, he walked along the camp wall. Lightning Tail followed.</p><p>A murmur from the shadows made him freeze.</p><p>“Why should we put up with this?”</p><p>He squinted through the darkness, making out four figures. They sat on the outside of the camp wall.</p><p>He could hardly make out their voices. As Lighting Tail stopped beside him, the grass swished.</p><p>Seemingly alarmed, their voices dropped even lower. It wa impossible to make out what they were saying. It seemed they didn’t want anyone to hear what they were saying.</p><p>Thunder turned toward the pine trees and Lightning Tail nodded eagerly. Together, they slipped away form the rogue camp.</p><p>As they neared the trees, he glanced back to see a pair of brown eyes shining in the dark. He recognized Violet, who sat with the other three figures. Was she watching them?</p><p>His heart quickened. She was beautiful.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Lightning Tail hissed. Quickly he followed his friend into the shadows.</p><p>“In the morning, we’ll go to the moor to warn Wind Runner about the attack,” Thunder said, once they were safely in the trees.</p><p>And he’d find out some way to help the rogues get rid of Slash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing squinted against the rain, scanning the moor.</p><p>Melanie stood close beside him. “Is it good for you to be out in this weather?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He’d been resting for the past three days. Finally, this morning, his breath had evened out and the pain in his chest had lessened. </p><p>Two days ago, Thunder had paid them a visit that had sent the moorfolks into a training frenzy. He reported that Slash and his rogue’s were planning an attack. Just yesterday, Ridley and Fiona had drilled Moth Flight on how to protect herself, and her brother if the need arose. Thunder had helped the other moorfolk practice their battle tactics. </p><p>Having someone besides her parents train her had also worked out much better for Moth Flight. She was more focused now, able to understand better, and didn’t feel as bad when she messed up. She’d improved immensely.</p><p>He stood on the moortop with Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, looking for the burrows that dotted the land. Gray WIng lifted his head and took in a deep, refreshing breath. The rain felt good on his face. The sun shone through a small layer of clouds, making the air warm.</p><p>He glanced down the slope, wary of movement and people.</p><p>Melanie came up beside him and looked around around the moor. “I wish they’d just hurry up and attack,” she murmured. “I can hardly sleep with their threat looming.”</p><p>“I’m just glad they haven’t stolen from us in a while.” Every catch their made was brought back to camp without trouble. The animal population still hadn’t risen back to what it once was, but at least they didn’t have to share with the rogues.</p><p>Movement caught Gray Wing’s eye, and he turned to see a rabbit sneaking out of its burrow. Wind Runner started forward, looking excited, but Gorse Fur was closer. He darted off after the rabbit, loading an arrow into his bow. Gaining on the rabbit, he fired, lodging the arrow into the back of the rabbit’s head.</p><p>Gray Wing smiled. “Nice catch.”</p><p>Wind Runner smiled and went to congratulate her husband. Meanwhile, Gray Wing heard a grouse calling from a swath of heather. Melanie seemed to hear it too, snapping her head towards it.</p><p>Together, they crouched down and stepped forward. They stayed in sink, careful not to make too much noise.</p><p>“I’ll go around and drive it through the heather,” Gray Wing said. “You stay here to catch it.”</p><p>Melanie nodded. “Right.”</p><p>Dropping as low as he could, Gray Wing paced around the heather swath, getting behind the bird. He could see its brown feathers through the stems, pecking at the ground. Melanie got into position, ready to fire if it took flight.</p><p>The grouse continued to peck at the ground, oblivious to the looming danger. Gray Wing thought for a moment, wondering if he could take the kill himself. He drew his spear and crept closer, ready to lunge.</p><p>Shouts exploded from behind him. Startled, he turned clumsily as eight rogues charged at him, spread out across the hillside.</p><p>The grouse, alarmed, fluttered into the air.</p><p>“Wind Runner!” Gray Wing screamed in surprise.</p><p>Wind Runner, Gorse Fur and Melanie hurried over the heather, just as a red-headed rogue threw herself at Gray Wing. She hit him hard, sending him backward. Unable to regain balance, he fell onto his back and felt hands on his throat. He met the woman’s vicious glare as she pressed harder. Gray Wing brought his legs as close to his chest as he could. Using all his strength, he kicked her off, sending her flying back. Nimbly, she managed to land on her feet.</p><p>Gray Wing jumped up as she raced for him again. She skidded to a halt just in front of him, drawing her leg back. Just as she kicked, he thrust his knee against her, sending her off balance.</p><p>Surprise flashed through her brown eyes and she fell to the ground.</p><p>Shouts and cries filled the air. Melanie reared against an oranged haired man as a blonde woman punched at her. Gorse Fur wrestled with a dark haired man. Wind Runner was backing away from three men.</p><p>One of them was Slash, his eyes glinting with triumph as his lackeys fanned out to trap her. “If we kill her, the others will give up,” he ordered. “Whitaker, rip out her throat.”</p><p>Wind Runner’s eyes widened with panic and she put her hands up defensively.</p><p>“No!” Gorse Fur shrieked. He threw his opponent aside and raced for Slash’s group. He squeezed through a gap between Whitaker and Slash, separating them. Both of the men gasped with surprise. Wind Runner jerked forward and hooked Slash on the jaw with a nasty bunch, then pulled an arrow from her sheath and jabbed it into Whitaker’s side. Then she streaked away. Whitaker gave chase, wincing as blood welled from the wound in his side. Gorse Fur tore after him.</p><p>Gray Wing turned his attention back to Slash. The man stared at Gorse Fur in confusion, then narrowed his eyes. He glanced around, then lunged gave out a shout and lunged at Melanie.</p><p>Gray Wing watched in horror as four rogues piled on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Melanie screamed.</p><p>Gray Wing plunged into the fight, spear drawn. He pushed his way to the middle, stabbing at those who tried to block him. Finally, Melanie appeared beneath him, and he fought harder to dig her out from the writhing bodies. Finally, together, they pushed the rogues away, both getting to their feet.</p><p>“Back to back!” Melanie said.</p><p>Gray Wing turned and felt Melanie press her back to his. They punched and stabbed at any attackers who came near, protecting each other. Rain lashed at his face and Gray Wing blinked through it as he dealt blow after blow.</p><p>He heard Slash’s voice. “Go for his legs, Peter!”</p><p>Gray Wing moved just in time as a dark haired man dived for his legs. Balancing on one foot, he kicked out his with other, catching the rogue in the face. The man yelped and ducked away.</p><p>Suddenly, Gray Wing felt his chest tighten. Panic gripped him as he started to wheeze. But he had to keep fighting.</p><p>Slash swung at his face but Gray Wing blocked it, leaning on Melanie in hopes of taking the weight off his chest. He felt weak, struggling for breath. How long could he keep this up?</p><p>Gorse Fur and Wind Runner had returned, Whitaker no where in sight. They must have chased him off. Gorse Fur lashed out at Peter first.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced down just as the blonde woman dived for his leg. He tried to lift it away, but was too slow. She bowled into him. With a grunt, he collapsed to the ground. Fists slammed into his side, forcing the breath from his lungs.</p><p>He flailed desperately.</p><p>Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through the chaos.</p><p>Ridley!</p><p>Gray Wing saw the black haired man streaking out from the heather. Fiona and Sorrel followed. They crashed into the attacking rogues.</p><p>Slash had slammed into Gray Wing, holding him tight. He tried to stab at the man with his spear, but Slash held fast. Gray Wing’s eyes widened as a blade glinted in the light. A moment late, his neck exploded with pain.</p><p>Gray Wing screamed as Slash ripped the knife out, spurting blood from the wound. Gray Wing gasped for breath, but got nothing but blood. It rose into his mouth, drowning him.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Slash’s weight had left, but Gray Wing still lay helpless on the ground. He gasped for breath, mind reeling. Was he going to die?</p><p>Darkness clouded his vision. The screams and fighting around him died into a muffled groan.</p><p>Slowly, after a long moment, the fist clasping his lungs shut seemed to loosen. He drew in a shallow breath, which soon deepened. His panic eased as he was able to get air to his brain. He laid limply on his side, aware of the sticky wetness on his neck and Melanie standing over him.</p><p>“Gray Wing?” She knelt down. “Gray Wing!”</p><p>He grunted weakly, trying to reassure her.</p><p>“We chased them off.” Wind Runner’s voice was distant put pleased. “They won’t be back any time soon.”</p><p>“Gray Wing’s hurt!” Melanie called.</p><p>Gray Wing pulled in a shuddering breath. “I’m okay,” he whispered hoarsely. “I need...bandages. And I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Ridley kneeled down beside him. “He’s right,” he said. “The wound is deep, but didn’t hit anything important. A quick treatment should get him back on his feet.”</p><p>“You did well pulling Slash off him,” Wind Runner said, frowning with concern.</p><p>Numbly, Gray Wing rolled onto his back and started up at them.</p><p>Melanie ran a hand through his hair. “Just rest for now,” she soothed.</p><p>“Thanks for saving me,” Gray Wing wheezed.</p><p>“I had to,” Melanie said. “How can I raise our baby alone?”</p><p>Gray Wing stiffened. “Our baby?” Shock made Gray Wing blush. He lifted his head. “Our baby.” Joy flooded his body, making him shudder. He was going to be a father. A real father! He stared up at Melanie with love. “Our baby!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're just about half way through this one already.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain began to fall as Gray Wing hurried after Lightning Tail. The dark boy had raced into the moor camp, breathless and battered. Gray Wing had tried to persuade him to rest, but Lightning Tail had begged him to hurry over to the pine forest.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Gray Wing said. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“The rogues need our help.”</p><p>“The rogues?” Gray Wing’s eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>He followed Lightning Tail didn’t the pines, trying to keep up. Lightning Tail set a quick pace, racing toward the Thunderpath. Gray Wing felt his chest tighten and slowed. He needed to pace himself.</p><p>Why would the rogues need help? He still had a large scab on his neck where Slash had stabbed him.</p><p>“They were attacked by bears,” Lightning Tail explained quickly. “Slash left, and now the camp is unsafe. We have to find somewhere for the rogues to stay.”</p><p>Hope sparked through Gray Wing. With Slash gone, life might return to normal. They wouldn’t have to put up guards, or send out so many hunting patrols. They could see soundly and safely.</p><p>Lightning Tail stopped beside the Thunderpath and waited as a carriage hurried down the road. Once it was gone, Gray Wing led the way across the Thunderpath with Lightning Tail quickly following.</p><p>The pine trees sheltered them well from the rain. Only a few drops managed to penetrate the dense canopy. </p><p>“Is Fern okay?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“She’s wounded, but all of them are,” Lightning Tail said. “Pebble Heart’s there taking care of the injured. Two are dead.”</p><p>“And where’s Slash?”</p><p>Lightning Tail shrugged. “He left with his friends.”</p><p>“But why? Did he run from the bears?”</p><p>“No,” Lightning Tail said. “He abandoned his people.”</p><p>“Abandoned them?” Gray Wing’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“The rogues were glad to see him go.”</p><p>Gray Wing smiled, satisfied. Fern was finally free. “Who went with Slash?”</p><p>“Peter, Whitaker, Duncan and Celandine,” Lightning Tail said.</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart sank. He had hoped Slash would be on his own now, or at least only have one other person with him. What if they returned to terrorize the rogues again? “We need to get them out of the shrubland,” he said.</p><p>The rained eased by the time they reached the shrubland. The ground was dark and soggy. The sun dipped low towards the horizon.</p><p>Lightning Tail led Gray Wing into the rogue camp, her stared around the gloomy clearing. His eyes widened with shock. The walls had been torn apart their the bears had crashed through. The rain hadn’t been able to wash away the blood. People huddled in the shadows, gazing warily at Gray Wing.</p><p>“My name’s Gray Wing,” he called. “I’ve come to help.”</p><p>“Gray Wing!” Fern approached, looking exhausted but happy. “Did Lightning Tail tell you about Slash?”</p><p>“He did,” Gray Wing said. “How are you doing?”</p><p>Fern frowned and dropped her gaze. “My sister’s dead.”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked around. “Where’s Thunder?”</p><p>“He, Juniper and Corbin went to dig graves,” Fern said. She nodded toward a gap in the camp wall.</p><p>A pretty, black-haired girl crossed the clearing to meet them. “Are you Gray Wing?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gray Wing responded.</p><p>“Thank you for coming. My name’s Violet. Thunder said you might be able to help us.” She glanced around at the battered camp. “We need a new home.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked around uneasily. An orange hair man huddled beside a blonde woman. He recognized them from the moor attack. Not long again, these people had tried to kill him. “I’ll do what I can,” he said darkly. “But I’d like to speak with Thunder first.”</p><p>“Of course,” Violet said. She walked away to a fair haired girl and sat down, wrapping her arms around her. The girl was sobbing, trembling with grief.</p><p>Gray Wing headed toward the outside of camp, when he spotted a familiar gray cloak. “Pebble Heart!”</p><p>The young boy was tending to a patient. He sat up and smiled warmly at Gray Wing. He put one hand up to wave before turning back to his patience.</p><p>“He’s been busy since he arrived,” Fern explained.</p><p>“Your people will be safe in his hands,” Gray Wing said with a fond smile. He wasn’t surprised to find Pebble Heart here, treating the injured rogues.</p><p>Once outside the camp, he followed a trail in the mud and sat Thunder’s orange cloak. He stood in a gap between the grass tussocks, leaning over a hole and watching as two other men scooped earth out. </p><p>Gray Wing glanced sadly towards the bodies laying nearby. Their frames were body and unkept. Rain had made them dark.</p><p>Thunder looked up as Gray Wing approached. “Thanks for coming.” He straightened and wiped his sweaty brow, accidentally making a streak of mud on his forehead.</p><p>“Slash is gone?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“For now,” Thunder said. “We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t come back. For now, I’m more worried about burying the dead and getting these people out of here.”</p><p>The man beside him sat up from where he was digging. “Do you think the bears will come back?”</p><p>“We can’t know that, Corbin,” Thunder said. “That’s why we’re leaving soon. Can you and Juniper finish this while I talk with Gray Wing?”</p><p>“Leave it to us,” the woman said, scooping out another handful of mud.</p><p>Thunder signaled for Gray Wing to follow him away from the grave. “I’m not sure what to do with them,” he said once they were away.</p><p>“They can’t stay here, that’s for sure,” Gray Wing said. “This place isn’t take.”</p><p>“We could take them to Tall Shadow,” Thunder suggested.</p><p>Gray Wing frowned. “It’s not far enough away. If the bears caught the taste of human flesh, they might try to track them down. We could put Tall Shadow and her people in danger.”</p><p>“The river?”</p><p>“That’s too far for injured people to travel.”</p><p>Thunder glanced around the wrecked camp. “You’re right. Truett’s spine is broken and he can’t walk. Some of the others have limps.”</p><p>Gray Wing thought for a moment. The moor was close enough to travel to, and the camp had thick walls. It was easy to defend. But would Wind Runner agree to help the rogues? She had no reason to welcome people who attacked her people and stole her food.</p><p>Gray Wing frowned. He’d have to persuade her somehow. Besides, it was just temporary until the rogues were well again.</p><p>“What about the moor?”</p><p>Thunder nodded. “They’d be safe there.”</p><p>“They can stay their until we find out what to do with them.”</p><p>Footsteps sounded behind them, and Gray Wing turned to see Violet approaching.</p><p>She looked at him hopefully. “Can we join your group?”</p><p>Gray Wing stiffened. Wind Runner would never agree to that!</p><p>Violet looked him up and down. “We don’t all have to live in the moor. Some of us could go in the pine or oak forest. Others could go the river.” He looked at Thunder. “I wouldn’t mind living in the oak forest.”</p><p>Thunder’s eyes widened. He blushed, then blinked a few times. “I-I’ll have to ask the others. But I wouldn’t mind you entering the group.”</p><p>Violet grinned. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thunder!” Juniper called. “We’re done.”</p><p>“I’m coming!” Thunder called back. He looked at Gray Wing. “We’ll take them to the moor tonight. Then tomorrow we’ll sort them into groups.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Gray Wing said. It was the only thing they could do for now. But would Wind Runner agree to shelter the rogues, even if it was just for the night?</p><p>He pushed his worries away. No matter what, he needed to get them out of the marsh.</p><p>“I’ll gather the others,” Violet said. “They’ll want to say good bye to Mason and Ashley.” She hesitated, then walked away with a frown. “When Slash was leader, if someone died, we took their body in the forest and let the bears and wolves eat them.”</p><p>Gray Wing shuddered. These rogues were used to living a merciless life. How would they adjust to life in a group?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As night fell, the rain had stopped, but dark clouds still covered the moon. Lightning Tail tapped his foot impatiently while Gray Wing gathered the rogues. It was time to leave.</p><p>Pebble Heart hurried to Gray Wing’s side. “Truett will need to be carried.” He pointed to a young boy sitting in the middle of the clearing.</p><p>Gray Wing looked around, trying to decide who was strong enough. Dustin only had a few bruises, while Corbin and Juniper were fit. “Lightning Tail, help Dustin, Corbin and Juniper carry Truett.”</p><p>Recognizing a command, Dustin hurried forward. Juniper, Corbin and Lightning Tail followed. Together, and heaved Truett between them.</p><p>“Careful,” Pebble Heart warned, eyes wide with worry. “Don’t jerk him. His spine needs to heal.”</p><p>Corbin and Dustin picked Truett up under his back.</p><p>Truett screamed in pain.</p><p>“Stop!” Pebble Heart cried.</p><p>Panicked, Dustin and Corbin lowered Truett back to the ground.</p><p>“We can’t leave him here,” Thunder said to Pebble Heart.</p><p>Pebble Heart gazed off towards the forest, his eyes clouded. Then he blinked. “We need to find a fallen tree. Preferably an oak. If it’s hollowed out enough, we can use it to carry Truett. Like a moving bed!”</p><p>“I’ll help you find one,” Lightning Tail said.</p><p>“Me too!” Dustin hurried over to help.</p><p>“Where’s dad going?” Garrett called anxiously as his father left the clearing.</p><p>“Not far,” Dawn soothed. “He’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Garrett raised his chin. “I’m going with him.”</p><p>Just as he took a step forward, Dawn grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back. “No you’re not.”</p><p>Garrett shrugged away and glared at his mother, but didn’t argue. He crossed his arms and sat down with a huff.</p><p>Gray Wing glanced toward the pine trees as silence fell over the clearing. The rogues had to choice but to wait for the others to return.</p><p>Finally, Gray Wing heard footsteps outside of camp. A moment later Lightning Tail walked backwards into camp, dragging a wide, man-sized strip of bark. He dropped it beside Truett.</p><p>The bark was still covered in dark sap. They might have just ripped it off a tree. It would be strong.</p><p>Pebble Heart kneeled beside Truett. “We need to move you. It’ll only hurt for a moment.”</p><p>“I’m ready,” Truett grunted.</p><p>Willow hadn’t left his side. She glanced anxiously at Pebble Heart. “Please be careful.”</p><p>“I will.” Pebble Heart moved his arms under Truett. Lightning Tail and Dustin hurried forward. Together, the three shifted Truett onto the bark strip.</p><p>Truett winced with pain, but relaxed once they’d let go on him. He laid on the bark, which was just long enough to cradle his body.</p><p>Thunder leaned down to take one side, while Juniper got the other. Together, they heaved Truett onto their shoulders and slowly lumbered toward the camp entrance.</p><p>Gray Wing watched as the rogues followed, limping behind them. They’d have to let Thunder and Juniper take a break soon. Truett’s lower body was dead weight, and must be heavy.</p><p>What was he going to tell Wind Runner?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Truett?” Willow’s voice was filled with anxiety as he walked beside Thunder at the head of the group. Stars glittered above them where the clouds had thinned. They weren’t too far from the hollow.</p><p>Willow leaned over the bark stripe. Truett’s head had fallen to the side, his body slumped.</p><p>“He’s not moving,” Willow said, her eyes wide as she looked at Pebble Heart.</p><p>Pebble Heart put a hand on Truett’s chest. “He’s still breathing, he’s just weak.”</p><p>“Can’t you do something?” Willow fretted.</p><p>Pebble Heart met her gaze evenly. “I can clean wounds and treat infections, but Truett is injuried on the inside. There’s nothing I can do.”</p><p>Anger flared in Willow’s gaze. “He’s gotten this far! He can’t come all the way here just to die!”</p><p>Truett groaned softly.</p><p>Willow put a hand on the side of the bark. “Truett, hang in there. We’re nearly to the camp.”</p><p>The bark lurched as they climbed the slope, and Truett’s head fell to the side. He didn’t respond.</p><p>“Truett?” Willow touched his shoulder. “Wake up. Come on, Truett, wake up! You can sleep when we reach the camp.”</p><p>Pebble Heart put a hand on Truett’s chest, then over his nose. His eyes widened in shock and he stepped back.</p><p>“He’s gone.”</p><p>“No!” Willow backed away, tears making her eyes sparkle.</p><p>Violet hurried over to take Willow into her arms, comforting the girl.</p><p>Thunder stopped walking. “There’s no point carrying him to the hollow. We’ll dig a grave here and leave the bark to mark it.”</p><p>Just then, footsteps pointed the hillside. Gray Wing turned to see Wind Runner and Gorse Fur silhouetted in the moonlight, racing toward them. He hurried to meet them.</p><p>“There you are!” Wind Runner called as she neared. She glanced over his shoulder at the rogues, her eyes narrow. “What are they doing here?”</p><p>Gray Wing shifted. “Their camp was attacked by bears, and Slash has abandoned them. Three of their people died and most of them are injuried. I told them we could shelter them for the night until they found a place to go. Their camp isn’t safe, and they need help.”</p><p>Wind Runner glared toward Juniper, Corbin and Brent. “Those three attacked us!”</p><p>“They didn’t have a choice.” Gray Wing wouldn’t back down. “If they disobeyed Slash, he would have killed them. But Slash is gone. They won’t hurt us anymore.”</p><p>He hoped that was true.</p><p>Wind Runner pushed past Gray Wing and stopped in front of Juniper. “Why should I trust you?”</p><p>“We won’t hurt you,” Corbin said quickly.</p><p>Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. Gorse Fur came to her side. “They’re injured and skinny. They’re in no shape to hurt anyone.”</p><p>Wind Runner glared at him. “So we should take them into our camp? Nurse them back to health so they’re strong enough to kill us?”</p><p>“It’s only for the night,” Gray Wing reasoned. “They need shelter.”</p><p>Dawn came forward, ushering Stormy and Garrett along. “Please, if you won’t take us all, at least take my children.”</p><p>“No!” Stormy grabbed her mother’s arm.</p><p>“We want to stay with you!” Garrett whined.</p><p>Dustin joined his wife. “There’s no need for that, Dawn. We can protect them ourselves.”</p><p>Dawn glanced at him, then turned her attention back to Wind Runner. “They’re too small to harm you.”</p><p>Wind Runner eyed the children.</p><p>Gray Wing hurried to join her. “We can’t separate them from their parents. We have to take them all.”</p><p>Thunder stepped forward. “Lightning Tail and I will stay here to keep an eye on them.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “Abandoning these helpless people makes us no better than Slash.”</p><p>Willow came forward, trembling. “I understand if you don’t want us here.” Her voice cracked. “Please, let me bury my brother before I leave.”</p><p>Wind Runner looked toward the bark bed. “You dragged him all the way here?”</p><p>“We thought he could make it.” Willow took in a shuddering breath and put her face in her hands.</p><p>Wind Runner’s eyes clouded with sympathy. She sighed. “Fine. You may stay here for the night. But I will post guards.”</p><p>“Thank you, Wind Runner,” Gray Wing said in relief. At least the rogues would be safe for the night. “Now, let’s find somewhere to bury Truett.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Truett was just fifteen. A lot of the rogues are young. Mostly orphans that Slash basically "adopted"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear Sky glanced at the full moon, hanging high in the indigo sky. Frost glittered on the dark oak branches.</p><p>Blossom walked beside him, crunching leaves under her feet as they headed to the four oak trees. “Do you think Wind Runner wants us to take in rogues again?” Her breath billowed in the cold winter air.</p><p>“I hope not.” Clear Sky huffed.</p><p>“Why’d she call the meeting then?” Blossom asked.</p><p>“She wants to hear how everyone’s getting along with their new group members.”</p><p>It had been six month since Wind Runner had helped distribute Slash’s followers into the groups. But Clear Sky had refused to take anyone in. Just the night before, a young man named Red had turned up on his border, ruffled and scared, apparently running from bears. Clear Sky assumed it was the same bears that Thunder had told him attacked the rogue camp. He’d been hesitate to let Red into the group, but Star had insisted on it. Quick Water and Shawn hadn’t been too happy about the decision, but the others took compassion on Red, who was clearly starving and injured.</p><p>When Wind Runner had asked him to take in more rogues, he’d refused. It was too soon after Red had joined, and he was afraid his people wouldn’t agree with the decision. Besides, he had enough mouths to feed as it was.</p><p>He stepped over a thin fallen tree, rethinking the decision. Now that Slash was gone, they’d been able to bring in more food, especially during the summer. Red had proven himself a good hunter, and could feed himself.</p><p>But winter was rolling around again.</p><p>By the time they reached the clearing, Wind Runner was pacing. Gray Wing sat by the edge, waiting. River and Dappled Pelt stood with Tall Shadow and Pebble Heart. Clear Sky spotted Thunder’s large frame across the clearing.</p><p>Guilt stabbed Clear Sky in the heart. With Tiny Branch, he’d learned how important the bond between father and son was. He could have handled his firstborn better, advising him and guiding him, instead of reacting defensively to his criticism.</p><p>Excitement wormed into Clear Sky’s stomach, quickly replacing the unpleasant feeling. Star was pregnant again! And she was due in just a few short months. Clear Sky had at first been anxious about a baby being born in the heart of winter, but happiness overwhelmed that.</p><p>Clear Sky stepped into the clearing and Blossom followed. The other leaders turned to him. “Hello!” He greeted warmly. He was feeling optimistic today. Slash was gone, he was going to have another child, and food was plentiful. Why would he be unhappy?</p><p>Wind Runner eyes were dark. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t have to deal with Slash’s rogues.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Clear Sky frowned. They seemed displeased to have the rogues in their camps.</p><p>“It’s unsettling,” Tall Shadow said. “We’re sleeping in the same camp as people who once stole our food.”</p><p>“At least their hunting with for us now,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>River smiled. “Dawn and Dustin are fantastic fishermen,” he reported.</p><p>“How are the kids?” Gray Wing asked, sounding anxiously.</p><p>Dappled Pelt giggled. “They love to swim. They splash around in the shallows whenever they get the chance.”</p><p>Wind Runner crossed her arms. “I wish Fern, Willow and Melissa were adjusting as well.”</p><p>Gray Wing sighed in irritation. “They’re trying their best,” he said sharply.</p><p>Wind Runner glared at him. “Fern can’t hunt through warrens.”</p><p>“Neither can Fiona,” Gray Wing reminded her. “Not everyone has sharp enough ears for tracking underground.”</p><p>Wind Runner ignored him. “Willow keeps getting lost. She wanders away from the hunting patrols, and we have to stop to find her.”</p><p>“They just have to learn their way around-”</p><p>“Melissa is the worse,” Wind Runner cut him off. “We try to be nice, but she’s just lazy. She thinks being part of the group means we drop our catches at her feet. She doesn’t do any work.”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded. “Juniper and Corbin hunt, but only alone. I tried to have Jagged Peak and Holly train them, but they refuse to go hunting with others.”</p><p>Clear Sky frowned. “They share their catches, don’t they?”</p><p>“Yes, but they eat by themselves,” Tall Shadow said. “And they’ve don’t sleep with the rest of us. They made their own hut on the other side of camp.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Thunder said. “In Slash’s camp, he wouldn’t let them eat. He ordered them to fight each other. It’ll take a while for them to learn to trust us.”</p><p>Nigel narrowed his eyes. “Is that why Brent always goes hunting by himself?”</p><p>Thunder glanced at the man. He’s just not comfortable in a patrol yet,” he said. </p><p>Nigel grunted. “And he eats whatever he catches outside of camp. I’ve never seen him add anything to the food storage.”</p><p>Wind Runner shifted. “These rogues are used to a different way of life. They’ll never learn to live in our group.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked up at the sky. “We need to be patient with them. I remember when Turtle Tail first took Pebble Heart and Owl Eyes onto the moor. They were terrified of us, because they’d been taught that we were savages who killed and maimed. It took them awhile to trust us. It’s the same for the rogues. Besides, we’ve taken in rogues before. Wind Runner, Blossom.”</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes. “We may have been rogues, but we weren’t hanging around people like Slash. It’s hard to learn trust with someone like that as your leader.”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded grimly. “I think they just need more time.”</p><p>“People change.” Clear Sky lifted his chin proudly. “Look at me. Look at Star. We’ve both made mistakes, but now we’re good and loyal. We shouldn’t judge them by what they’ve done, but instead how they work to change themselves.”</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say,” Wind Runner huffed. “You’re not housing any of Slash’s rogues.”<br/>“I have enough mouths to feed already,” Clear Sky said defensively. “And I’ve taken in my fair share of rogues.”</p><p>“Like One Eye?” Nigel muttered darkly.</p><p>“Like you, Nigel,” Clear Sky snapped. Would they ever forgive him for that mistake? “One Eye was a dud, I know. But any other time it’s been fine. Have you forgotten Blaine and Oakley? Or Blossom, Acadia, Shawn, Oliver and Lavender? They’re all loyal to me. And they love living in my group.”</p><p>Blossom nodded. “We have a new member, too. His name is Red, and he’s a good hunter.”</p><p>Gray Wing blinked in surprise and Thunder snapped his head up. “Red?”</p><p>Clear Sky frowned. “Yes.”</p><p>“He was one of Slash’s rogues.”</p><p>Clear Sky blinked in surprise. “He only told us he’d been chased by bears and needed somewhere to stay. I thought he was just a loner.”</p><p>“He lied to you,” Wind Runner growled.</p><p>“No, he didn’t,” Clear Sky said. “I just assumed he was a loner. I never actually asked where he came from.”</p><p>“But he didn’t correct you,” Wind Runner said.</p><p>Clear Sky’s eyes widened with anxiety. But perhaps Red thought he might be turned away if he admitted to being one of Slash’s rogues. But what if Slash had actually sent him as a spy?</p><p>River stood up. “Let’s all calm down,” he said. “Yes, these rogues have hurt us in the past, but everyone makes mistake. Slash is ruthless. He threatened to kill Fern’s sister just to get her to behave, then let Ashely die anyway. Gray Wing, what if he’d threatened to kill Jagged Peak unless you obeyed him? Or Wind Runner, what if it was you and Gorse Fur?”</p><p>Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “I’d never steal!”</p><p>“Never? Not even to protect your husband and children?” Tall Shadow said.</p><p>Clear Sky nodded. “River’s right. Fear and anger cloud people’s judgement. The rogues will change, once they realize they’re safe with us. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>But then Clear Sky thought of Red. One of Slash’s rogues was in camp with his son and wife! He fought back an urge to run home, reminding himself of all the loyal people he had there. But what if Red was like One Eye? What if he turned the others against him and drove him out? What would he do to Tiny Branch and Star?</p><p>Wind Runner’s satisfied laughter snapped him out of his thoughts. “Now you realize what it’s like to live with an enemy, don’t you, Clear Sky?”</p><p>Gray Wing glared at Wind Runner. “The rogues asked us to help! So what if they can’t track rabbits, or get lost on the moor.” Then he looked at Nigel. “It might take them a while to get used to hunting patrols and sharing shelter with other people.” He turned to Tall Shadow. “But they asked us for help, and since you’re all convinced are ways are so much more peaceful and better than theirs, why don’t we prove it by helping them?” he snapped.</p><p>River lifted his chin. “We must earn their trust by trusting them. They came to us seeking help, and we have given them that. They will repay our kindness.”</p><p>Nigel crossed his arms. “Wolves don’t stop being wolves when you pat their heads.”</p><p>“We’re not talking about wolves,” Clear Sky snapped. “We’re talking about people.”</p><p>He remembered how Red had watched Tiny Branch crawling around the clearing just that morning. Could he be trusted?</p><p>River went on. “If we want these rogues to get used to our way of life, we must show them how our way of life is better. They must see that peace and unity is good for us all. They will learn trust by being trusted, and learn kindness by being treated kindly.”</p><p>Clear Sky took in a deep breath. Red would make a good man, just like Shawn. He had just to have trust.</p><p>“I know I can trust Violet,” Thunder said. ‘She’s happy and grateful to live with us. And I’m sure Brent will warm up soon.”</p><p>Wind Runner frowned. “I hope you’re right.”</p><p>Pebble Heart nodded. “No one likes change, but it still comes. The rogues may be a gift to us.” He looked up at the sky.</p><p>Clear Sky followed his gaze, wandering what the spirits thought of their decisions. “We should go home,” he suggested. He was started to shiver form the cold.</p><p>“It’s getting late, and there’s nothing more to discuss,” Gray Wing agreed.</p><p>Wind Runner wrapped her arms around herself. “I suppose we should all get some sleep. We’ll freeze standing around like this.”</p><p>River nodded. “I haven’t eaten yet, and I’m looking forward to a fat trout.”</p><p>Dappled Pelt laughed. “If Garrett and Stormy haven’t already eaten it.”</p><p>Everyone turned toward their own home and climbed up the slope. Clear Sky turned to follow Blossom.</p><p>“Dad?” Thunder called.</p><p>Clear Sky turned around, puzzled.</p><p>Thunder was staring at him hopefully.</p><p>“Go without me,” Clear Sky said to Blossom. “Tell Star I’ll be home soon.”</p><p>Blossom nodded and disappeared into the forest whole Clear Sky headed for Thunder.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Thunder’s eyes were dark. “I needed to warn you about Red. He’s the one who led the bears into the rogue camp.”</p><p>Clear Sky’s eyes widened. His heart beat against his chest. “On purpose?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. But it was a fatal mistake.” Thunder glanced around anxiously. “Just keep an eye on him.”</p><p>Clear Sky shuddered but nodded. “Thank you for telling me this.”</p><p>“Don’t go bullying him now,” Thunder said. “I’m not trying to cause trouble.”</p><p>Clear Sky nodded. He took a deep breath, and said what he’d been meaning to say for a long time.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being such an awful father to you.”</p><p>It was a complete change in subject, but Clear Sky didn’t know when he’d get a chance to talk about it again. It had been eating away at his heart ever since Tiny Branch had been born.</p><p>He looked up at Thunder. “Having Tiny Branch around made me realize how much I failed you.”</p><p>“You didn’t fail me,” Thunder mumbled. “I was the one who couldn’t be the son you wanted.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Clear Sky gasped. “I was just too thick skulled to realize how stupid I was. I’m proud of who you are, and I’m proud to call you my son. I’m so sorry I missed the chance to father you.”</p><p>“Well, make it up to me by doing better with Tiny Branch.” There was bitterness in Thunder’s voice.</p><p>“I love my new family,” Clear Sky admitted. “They helped me realize how much I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t show that before. But I hope you will always be here when I need you. And I hope I can do the same to you. I want you to come to me with your happiness and fear, and consult in me. It’s too late for me to raise you, but not to late for me to know you.”</p><p>Thunder was silent for a long moment. “Thank you, dad. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Clear Sky watched as his son turned and headed for the slope. He realized that Thunder wasn’t ready to confide in him. He might never be ready, and he had a right to thank. Clear Sky frowned deeply, realizing that he’d let his firstborn son down. No matter how he tried, he’d never gain back the years he’d lost.</p><p>He turned and headed into the forest. He would not fail his new family like he’d failed Thunder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gray Wing!”</p><p>Gray Wing jerked awake, jumping to his feet before he even realized what was happening. Blinking in the darkness, he could see dim gray light of early morning poking through the hut.</p><p>“Gray Wing,” Melanie groaned on the bed. “The baby’s coming!”</p><p>He looked down. She lay panting on her back, swollen belly bulging. He stared at her, unsure what to do.</p><p>“Go get Ridley!” Melanie growled. “Hurry!”</p><p>Gray Wing darted outside and made his way to Fiona and Ridley’s hut. “Ridley?” He poked his head in.</p><p>Ridley had his arms wrapped around Fiona, sleeping soundly.</p><p>“Ridley!”</p><p>Ridley raised his head and blinked sleepily. “Huh?”</p><p>“The baby’s coming!” Gray Wing said.</p><p>Fiona was suddenly awake. “I’ll get Wind Runner. She’s had experience with childbirth.”</p><p>As she pushed past him, Gray Wing looked at Ridley. “Have you ever helped with a birth?”</p><p>“Once before.” Ridley frowned.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“The baby was fine, but the mother died,” Ridley said. He stood up and pushed past him.</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart lurched. “What?”</p><p>“She was sick,” Ridley said. “But Melanie is healthy. She’s be just fine.” He turned and raced toward the hut.</p><p>Gray Wing tried to calm himself, remembering Sparrow Fur’s birth. The labor part had been full of panic and fear, but once she was born, all had been fine. He tried not to get anxious. He couldn’t let his chest tighten now. He just couldn’t afford to miss this. Melanie needed him.</p><p>But what if he lost her? Or the baby?</p><p>Suddenly, he understood why Clear Sky had been so frantic when Star had been kidnapped.</p><p>Footsteps sounded and he looked up to see Wind Runner following Ridley into the hut.</p><p>Gray Wing tried to push inside, but Wind Runner turned on him. “You wait outside,” she said.</p><p>Gray Wing looked down to see Melanie wincing with pain. “But she’s suffering!”</p><p>“Wait outside, Gray Wing,” Wind Runner said sternly. “You’ve never witnessed a birth before. You’ll be no help in here.”</p><p>“I need to be with her,” Gray Wing said pleadingly.</p><p>“Go wait outside,” Ridley said. “Better yet, go for a walk. You need some fresh air.”</p><p>Melanie groaned, shuddering.</p><p>“Go!” Wind Runner pushed Gray Wing back outside.</p><p>Gray Wing backed away from the hut. He wanted to barge back in and sit with Melanie, but Ridley was right. There was no need to work himself up about this.</p><p>Plenty of women had given birth and been fine. He was the product of thousands of women giving birth over thousands of years.</p><p>“Gray Wing?” Fern called to him from the camp entrance. “Fiona said the baby is coming.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. The camp was suddenly awake with life. Gorse Fur emerged sleepily from his hut, holding Moth Flight. Sorrel had gone to the remains of the food storage, looking for breakfast. Melissa watched them all from the shadows.</p><p>“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Fern asked, her eyes bright with excitement.</p><p>Gray Wing blinked at her. “I haven’t thought about that. A child of any kind will be wonderful.”</p><p>“Willow says babies born in winter are the strongest.” Fern smiled. “I was born in the winter.”</p><p>Gray Wing smiled fondly. Ever since joining the moor group, Fern hadn’t been herself. She’d been too busy morning Ashley’s death. Her eyes always seemed distance and she did her tasks slowly. But now she seemed happy. </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask how you like living on the moor.”</p><p>Fern giggled. “I love it here. Being part of this group is so much better than living with Slash. Everyone is kind, and WInd Runner is an amazing leader.” She frowned. “But sometimes she eyes me like she doesn’t trust me. I wonder if I did something wrong.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook her head. “It’s not you. Wind Runner just needs time to adjust. Once she gets to know you, she’ll treat you like she’s your mother.”</p><p>Fern looked away. “My mother abandoned me and Ashley.”</p><p>“I that how you ended up with Slash?”</p><p>Fern whimpered.</p><p>Gray Wing winced with guilt. “Well, let’s forget about that. We’re your family now.”</p><p>“Willow’s, too?” Fern asked hopefully. “And Melissa’s?”</p><p>“Of course.” Gray Wing lowered his voice and eyed Melissa. She was watching Sorrel with disdain. “But maybe you should convince Melissa to volunteer for more tasks. We all have to pull our weight.”</p><p>Fern shifted uneasily. “I’ll try. But Melissa says she shouldn’t need to do such a thing. She says it’s wrong for people to live like this.”</p><p>“Live like what?”</p><p>Fern shrugged. “I don’t know. She never explains it to me. I guess she likes the idea of thinking she’s smarter than us by knowing something we don’t.”</p><p>Gray Wing looked at the blonde girl again. He hoped she’d lose that mindset soon. That kind of egotistical behavior led to battles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gray Wing!” Wind Runner called. “Come meet your daughter!”</p><p>Excitement bubbled through him as Gray Wing hurried across the clearing and dived into the hut.</p><p>Melanie lay in bed, back against the wall. She looked up at him, eyes glistening with happy tears. Gray Wing met her gaze and knelt down, peering at the bundle in her arms. A baby girl suckled at her breast. He could already see she had black hair just like her parents and pale skin just like her mother.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” Gray Wing said, emotion making his throat swell. Love made his heart blossom. He was surprised by how familiar this feeling was. He’d expected to feel different about his own child, but this only made him realize how much he loved Turtle Tail and her children.</p><p>“Hey there.” Gray Wing sat down in front of Melanie and touched the bundle. “I’m gonna teach you how to hunt, and how to protect yourself. I’ll teach you to be strong and brave.”</p><p>As he spoke, the baby stuck up one of her little hands and gripped his finger. Gray Wing nearly choked on his happiness.</p><p>Melanie smiled at him. “She’s lucky to have such an amazing man as her father. You’ve raised so many children, and they’ve all become the best they can be.”</p><p>Wind Runner nodded. “We’ll leave you in peace.” She put a hand on Melanie’s shoulder. “You did well.”</p><p>Ridley nodded. “I’ll take out a hunting patrol. Melanie will need her strength for nursing.” He walked out of the hut with Wind Runner following.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter because I just wanted to keep this scene in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gray Wing?” A soft voice sounded from outside the hut. He lifted his head to see Gorse Fur. “Jagged Peak and Tall Shadow have come to see the baby.”</p><p>Gray Wing stood up and Melanie shifted over. Their daughter lay sleeping against her chest. They’d decided to name her Silver Stripe.</p><p>Flecks of snow whisked through the air, melting as soon as they hit the earth. Tall Shadow and Jagged Peak stood in the clearing. Jagged Peak held a fat pigeon.</p><p>“We brought a gift,” Jagged Peak said.</p><p>Gray Wing nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Congratulations!” Tall Shadow said happily. “Are we allowed to see the baby?”</p><p>“She’s asleep, but Melanie won’t mind,” gray Wing said.</p><p>“We’ll be quiet as not to disturb her,” Tall Shadow promised. She pushed past Gray Wing and into the hut.</p><p>Jagged Peak stayed behind, smiling in amusement. “It’s official,” he said. “You’ve got a kid in every group.”</p><p>“I don’t have a kid in Clear Sky’s group,” Gray Wing corrected.</p><p>“Clear Sky is the kid.”</p><p>They both laughed, amused.</p><p>Gray Wing couldn’t help but smile. He stared at Jagged Peak happily. “I can’t believe I never wanted to leave the mountains.” He looked up at the sky. “Now I can’t imagine living anywhere but here.”</p><p>“You’re glad you came?” Jagged Peak looked up at him.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Jagged Peak looked at the ground. “I always felt guilty, like it was my fault for dragging you out of the mountains. I know you wanted to stay with the Tribe, and you only left because of me.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head. “I’m glad you ran away. If you hadn’t, I never would have came here and realized how much I loved Turtle Tail. I never would have met Melanie, or met my niece and nephews. I just hope the Tribe is okay…”</p><p>“Mother and Sun Shadow said they were doing good enough to survive.”</p><p>“Life here is more than just survival,” Gray Wing said. “Even when food is scarce, we know spring will bring more food, and winter won’t be as bad as it was in the mountains.”</p><p>“This is a good home,” Jagged Peak agreed. “And it’s easier to raise a family when you’re not constantly on the verge of starvation.”</p><p>Gray Wing laughed. “I should thank you for making me come here, Jagged Peak.”</p><p>“Really?” Jagged Peak seemed surprised. “Even when you were angry for making you come on a dangerou journey?”</p><p>“I stopped being angry as soon as I stepped foot on the moor,” Gray Wing reassured him. “Then I caught a rabbit, and a grouse, and realized this place wouldn’t be so bad.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ridley’s horrified cry ripped through the air.</p><p>“Fern is hurt!”</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart lurched with fear. He hurried after Ridley with Fiona and Sorrel following him. Moth Flight stumbled at their heels, carrying a handful of bandages.</p><p>Once out of camp, Gray Wing found Wind Runner on the slope. “Something attacked Fern,” she informed him. “But it’s gone now. Ridley, hurry ahead and stop the bleeding.”</p><p>Ridley nodded and raced off down the slope. Moth Flight, looking over her pile of bandages, stared hopefully at her mother. “May I go, too?”</p><p>Wind Runner eyed the bandages before nodding. Moth Flight hurried away as fast as her little legs would carry her.</p><p>“Where is she?” Sorrel asked. “Do you know what attacked her?”</p><p>Wind Runner turned to lead them down the slope. “She hasn’t said.” They veered around gorse buch. “Ridley, Gorse Fur and I were hunting when we found a blood trail. We thought it was an injured rabbit, but we found Fern laying on the ground with a gash in her shoulder.”</p><p>Gray Wing fought back his panic. Anything could have done this to her. A wolf, a rogue, maybe Slash was back. Gray Wing immediately thought of Silver Stripe, helpless and ignorant of the danger around him/</p><p>Wind Runner led them into a dip where Fern lay on her back. Blood matted her shirt, glistening under the sun and welling from a deep gash on her shoulder. She stared up at the sky, eyes teary with pain and shock.</p><p>Gray Wing pushed between Fiona and Gorse Fur. “Will she be okay?”</p><p>“We need to stop the bleeding,” Ridley said.</p><p>Moth Flight nudged her way to the front and put down the bandages. She began placing them over Fern’s shoulder. The white cloth soon turned deep crimson.</p><p>“Get out of the way,” Wind Runner growled, grabbing Moth Flight and pulling her back.</p><p>“But we need to stop the bleeding,” Moth Flight argued.</p><p>“Then go get more bondages,” Wind Runner ordered.</p><p>“Let her help,” Ridley said calmly. “I’ve taught her a few times. Fiona can go get bandages.”</p><p>Wind Runner blinked in surprise but didn’t argue. She nodded to Fiona, her turned and raced back to camp.</p><p>Gray Wing frowned, nervous. “What did this two her?”</p><p>Ridley ran his hand over the wound. “This is an axe cut. She was attacked by another person.”</p><p>Gray Wing scanned the moor. Could it be Slash? But Slash used knives to fight.</p><p>“Gorse Fur, take Sorrel and search for rogues,” Wind Runner ordered.</p><p>“No.” Fern’s voice was hardly above a whisper.</p><p>“Fern!” Gray Wing knelt down beside her. “Who did this to you?”</p><p>She looked up at him, blinking a few times as she tried to focus. “Melissa.”</p><p>“Melissa!” Wind Runner gasped.</p><p>“Why?” Gray Wing asked, leaning closer.</p><p>Fern groaned in pain. “She called me a traitor for enjoying life on the moor. She said she was going back to Slash.”</p><p>Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “I knew we couldn’t trust these rogues!”</p><p>Fern flinched. “Can’t you trust me?”</p><p>“She does,” Gray Wing said softly.  “You were a friend even before joining the group. Just take it easy while Ridley patches you up.”</p><p>Just then, Fiona came skidding to a halt beside them and dropped a large bundle of bandages between Ridley and Moth Flight. “This is everything we’ve got.”</p><p>Ridley scooped some up and handed them to Moth Flight. “Press them to the wound, gently.”</p><p>Moth Flight obeyed and pressed the bandages onto Fern’s gash.</p><p>“Will this be enough bandages?” Sorrel asked.</p><p>“With any luck,” Ridley said.</p><p>Wind Runner fallowed for Sorrel and Gorse Fur. “Go find Melissa. Bring her back to camp.”</p><p>Gray Wing straightened. “That might be too dangerous. She might already be with Slash.”</p><p>Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “We have to do something!”</p><p>Sorrel frowned. “Maybe Willow knows where she is.”</p><p>“We need to find her!” Wind Runner growled. “She might have something to do with this, too.”</p><p>“No!” Fern protested. “Willow loves the group. She has nothing to do with this.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded. “Willow always volunteers to hunt and work around the camp. I don’t think she did this.”</p><p>“You just can’t trust these rogues,” Wind Runner murmured darkly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear Sky looked down into camp where he sat perched in the oak tree. The bark was frosty and sharp beneath him. An icy wind swept through the forest. Gazing down into the camp, he watched Tiny Branch and his younger sister, Flower Foot, playing in the middle of the clearing. Flower Foot had just learned to walk, and was stumbling after her brother as he charged around.</p><p>Clear Sky smiled proudly at his children.</p><p>Sparrow Fur and Acadia glanced up at the kids from where they sat at the fire pit. Since Slash had stopped stealing food two years ago, no one had gone hungry. The animal population still hadn’t gone up, but Clear Sky was pleased to see stability return to his group.</p><p>He momentarily glanced at Red, who sat eating alone at the edge of the clearing. He’d confronted the young man, who’d admitted to being one of Slash’s rogues and leading the bears to camp on accident. Since then, he’d been keeping an eye on the new member of the group, but appreciated his honestly. He hadn’t even tried to deny it when Clear Sky had brought up Slash.</p><p>Quick Water was using a stick to stir a pot of water, breaking it up were it had lightly frozen over. “You must be hungry,” she said to the kids. “You’ve been running around all morning.”</p><p>The children turned toward her, eyes wide. They raced over to her and dipped their hands into the pot, sipping from their cupped palms. Once they’d taken their fill, Quick Water picked up the pot and carried it over to Oliver and Lavender, who were sitting together near the back slope.</p><p>“Take it to Star first,” Oliver said. “She needs it more than us.”</p><p>Quick Water shrugged and climbed the back.</p><p>Shawn walked into camp, holding a pigeon. He walked under the oak and cocked his head all the way back. “Gorse Fur is heading this way. I spotted him crossing the border.”</p><p>Clear Sky moved to the trunk and jumped down to the ground. He landed lightly beside Shawn.</p><p>Just as he landed, the undergrowth outside of camp rustled. A moment later, Gorse Fur stepped into camp. He nodded to Clear Sky. “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi there.” Clear Sky hurried to meet the moorfolk. He noticed the somber look in Gorse Fur’s eyes and frowned. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Gorse Fur kept his voice low. “One of our rogues has gone back to Slash,” he murmured.</p><p>Clear Sky’s eyes widened. “Which one?”</p><p>“Melissa.”</p><p>“Are the others loyal?”</p><p>“They say so. Melissa attacked Fern before leaving. Wind Runner is worried that other rogues might do the same. I’m visiting all the camps to warn the leaders.”</p><p>“Do you know why Melissa left?”</p><p>“I guess she just didn’t like living on the moor.”</p><p>Clear Sky glanced at Red, wondering if the young man enjoyed his life in the forest.</p><p>“How has Red been doing?” Gorse Fur asked softly.</p><p>“Very well. He’s always first to volunteer for patrols. And everything he catches goes to the group.”</p><p>Gorse Fur nodded. “Wind Runner is worried the rogues have infiltrated our groups to cause trouble. But I don’t think she’s right. Willow was incredibly upset to find out about Melissa. And Fern is badly hurt, like Melissa had tried to maim her. But I do believe we should still be careful.”</p><p>Clear Sky nodded and called over his shoulder. “Tiny Branch! Flower Foot! You’ve been playing all day. Go rest in the hut.”</p><p>The children stopped their racing and stared at their father in disappointment.</p><p>“Go,” Clear Sky ordered firmly. “It’ll get cold soon and you need to stay warm.”</p><p>Both frowning, the two children turned and walked up the slope.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shawn hurried over to Clear Sky. “Is something wrong? It’s not even sunset yet.”</p><p>“Gorse Fur says Melissa has returned to Slash,” Clear Sky said quietly.</p><p>Shawn glanced at Red. “Do you think he’ll do the same?”</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t respond. His mind worked, trying to figure out a way to prove Red was loyal.</p><p>Gorse Fur shifted. “I’ll have to excuse myself. I still need to visit Thunder and River before dark.”</p><p>As he turned to leave, Clear Sky put a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for warning us.”</p><p>“Of course.” Gorse Fur turned and left.</p><p>Shawn was staring at Clear Sky. “What should we do about Red?”</p><p>Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “I have a plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn light turned the forest a pink hue, shining on the bare oak branches. Clear Sky sat behind a wide tree trunk. He’d left the camp before the sun had come up, tracking Shawn and Red, who’d gone out to hunt that night.</p><p>Clear Sky had told Red it would be a test of his skills and courage. Red had agreed to the night hunting.</p><p>As he peered around the tree, he spotted Red in a clearing, standing over a dead buck.</p><p>Shawn approached. “Let’s cut off a piece to eat,” Shawn said. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”</p><p>Red shook his head. “Clear Sky told me to take everything back to camp. I suppose you can eat, but I promised Clear Sky.”</p><p>Shawn rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” He got down to slash a slab of meat from the buck’s flank. “You could at least start a fire fore me. Sure you don’t want any?”</p><p>Red took a step back. “I promised Clear Sky.”</p><p>Clear Sky frowned. Did Red know Shawn was spying for him? They needed to push the rogue a little harder.</p><p>He moved further form his hiding spot and caught Shawn’s eye. Red had been busied with fighting dry sticks to make a fire.</p><p>Clear Sky walked toward them, his eyes narrowed. “I thought I told you not to eat anything.”</p><p>Red swung around, eyes wide. He looked guiltily at the meat in Shawn’s hand.</p><p>“I told you we shouldn’t eat,” Shawn said calmly.</p><p>Red stared at him in disbelief. “But-” He paused, then faced Clear Sky. “I’m sorry. We were hungry, and we thought we could spare a small meal.”</p><p>Clear Sky blinked in surprise. Red was taking the blame for Shawn. He frowned. “I need to be able to trust you.”</p><p>“I promise it won’t happen again.” Red gestured toward their catches. They’d managed to catch the buck, three rabbits, two thrushes and a starling. “We caught plenty, but if there’s still not enough, then I’ll go without food.”</p><p>Suspicious made Clear Sky narrow his eyes. Red was being almost too honorable. “Catch more before you return home.” He turned sharply and stalked away. Once in the undergrowth, he ducked down to spy once more.</p><p>Shawn looked at Red. “Why’d you take the blame?”</p><p>Red shrugged. “I thought it was the right thing to do.”</p><p>Shawn narrowed his eyes. “You shouldn’t put yourself on Clear Sky’s bad side like that. He’s the worse guy in the entire group. I bet he was spying on us, making sure we didn’t eat. He doesn’t trust anyone, not even Quick Water and me, even though we’ve been here the longest.” Shawn huffed. “Being loyal to Clear Sky is a waste of time. He’s hardly better than Slash. You know he’s killed before? One of his own friends, too! We only put up with him because we’re scared of him.”</p><p>“But he’s so sweet to Star and the kids.”</p><p>“Of course he is,” Shawn growled. “Star boosts his ego and the kids make him feel powerful. But it wasn’t like that with his first or second wife. The first wife died in the mountains, and the second ran away from him because he was so cruel.”</p><p>“Is that what happened to Thunder’s mother?” Red asked nervously. “Why are you telling me all this?”</p><p>“Because you were once a rogue, like me, Acadia and Blossom,” Shawn said. “We thought you’d understand.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Most of us hate Clear Sky,” Shawn confessed. “When we found out you helped drive Slash away, we started to hope you’d help do the same to Clear Sky.”</p><p>Red backed away. “You want me to drive Clear Sky out?”</p><p>“You only have to help,” Shawn said. “Once Clear Sky is gone, we won’t have to hunt at night anymore, or go hungry.”</p><p>“But Clear Sky is a good leader,” Red said. “You’re lucky to have him. He’s nothing like Slash. I can’t believe you’d portray him!”</p><p>Shawn smirked. “What if we made you leader?”</p><p>Red drew his spear and pointed it menacingly at Shawn. He moved forward, forcing Shawn to take a few steps back.</p><p>Shawn put his hands up. “Alright, alright, forget I said anything.”</p><p>“You’re a traitor!” Red growled.</p><p>“It was just an idea-”</p><p>“I can’t let you hurt Clear Sky!”</p><p>Clear Sky recognized as Red bunched his muscles, preparing to attack Shawn. He leaped out of his hiding spot and tackled Red to the ground. “Stop!”</p><p>Red yelped in surprise and squirmed out from under Clear Sky. “He’s a traitor! He wanted to drive you out!”</p><p>“Because I told him to,” Clear Sky said.</p><p>Red’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”</p><p>“We were testing you,” Clear Sky explained. “Gorse Fur told us that Melissa has gone back to Slash. She attacked Fern and disappeared. I had to make sure you wouldn’t do the same.”</p><p>Red stared at Clear Sky, who frowned. Had he pushed the rogue too far? Would Red leave? Clear Sky didn’t want to lose someone so honorable.</p><p>Suddenly, understanding flooded Red’s eyes. “I see.” He relaxed. “I’m not planning on leaving, or attacking anyone. This is the first time I’ve ever felt safe.”</p><p>Clear Sky smiled. “Good. In that case, I think it’s time to officially welcome you as part of our group.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder stretched up tall to secure the hazel branches that poked out of the top of the hut.</p><p>“This one’s strong,” Violet said, passing him another branch. Thunder weaved it into the hut.</p><p>His fingers ached from twisting hard branches all day, but it would be worse it. Snow was coming soon, and every night frost covered the forest. The hazel huts would keep out the cold wind.</p><p>He looked down at the pile of hazel branches, and had to do a double take. Had it gotten bigger?</p><p>Violet explained. “Cloud Spots gathered more. He’s trying to keep us supplied.”</p><p>“Good.” Thunder looked at the hut. There were still few gaps that snow might slip through, and it was already noon. By the end of the day they needed every gap filled. He’d make sure everything one warm tonight. He called to Sable. “Have you found more moss?”</p><p>Sable climbed off the fallen tree where she’d been peeling moss. “I’ve stripped the trunk, so I’ll head out later for more.”</p><p>“Be careful.” Thunder and his people had been on guard ever since Melissa attacked Fern. It had been quiet the past year, and Thunder felt as though Slash would pop up with a new army any second. He didn’t seem the kind of man to go away so easily. Lightning Tail and Nigel had been training Clover and Spike on how to hunt and protect themselves.</p><p>Owl Eyes scooted out from under the fallen tree. “I’ll go with Sable,” he said. “I wanted to show Roosevelt a new route up the ravine.”</p><p>Roosevelt followed Owl Eyes. “I can still manage with the old route.”</p><p>“Your eyesight's getting worse, Roosevelt,” Owl Eyes said. “One wrong step and you could hurt yourself. This route is safer.”</p><p>Roosevelt sighed but followed Owl Eyes out of camp. “I can see well enough.”</p><p>Sable hurried after them. “I’ll stay close in case of Sl-” She paused and glanced at Violet.</p><p>“Slash,” Violet finished for her. “What’s it been- two years now? I don’t like him anymore than you do, but you say his name. I’m not a rogue anymore.”</p><p>Sable smiled. “Of course.”</p><p>Thunder glanced at Violet, glad that his people had started to accept her. But she was kind, always offering nice words and help. She volunteered for hunting patrols and babysat Clover and Spike if Sable was busy. She was easy to like.</p><p>If only Brent was the same. He still chose to hunt alone. He left camp every morning and returned at noon, well fed and silent, with nothing to offer to the group. Last night he hadn’t even come home.</p><p>“So?” Violet prompted. “Are we visited with this or are you just gonna stare at me all day?” She laughed.</p><p>Thunder blushed and looked away. He hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at her while lost in thought.</p><p>Violet stood up tall to thread a stick through the other branches. “It’s okay. I like looking at you, too.”</p><p>Thunder opened his mouth, but no words came out. His mind whirled, his heart pounded against his chest. He’d spent two years wondering if Violet had feelings towards him. At first, Thunder had only had physical attraction for her. But after living with her for two years, he discovered she was the most kind and wonderful girl he’d ever known. But he’d never found the courage to tell her.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>“Violet?” He glanced at her.</p><p>She paused her work. “Yes?”</p><p>“Do you…” Thunder blushed nervously. What should he say? How could he ask her this? “Could we…” He tried to start again, but the words dried up in his mouth.</p><p>Clover’s call made him jump. “Thunder! Watch me!”</p><p>He turned to see the young girl in a defensive stance beside her brother. Lightning Tail faced them, while Nigel circled ominously.</p><p>“Ready?” Nigel asked.</p><p>Clover and Spike nodded.</p><p>Nigel shared a glance with Lightning Tail. Then they both leaped at the children.</p><p>Clover and Spike put their hands up defensively. Turning, they pressed their backs to one another. Spike spun a morning star by its handle while Clover held a sword. Lightning Tail and Nigel tried to dart forward for an attack, but the siblings protected each other with well aimed blows. Working together, they defended themselves like experienced fighters.</p><p>Thunder smiled proudly. “That’s amazing!”</p><p>Nigel and Lightning Tail stopped, backing away. Clover and Spike relaxed.</p><p>“We could fight off a whole patrol!” Spike boasted.</p><p>“Not even rogues could counter something like that,” Violet said.</p><p>Clover lifted her chin. “If Slash ever attacks, we’ll defend the whole camp.”</p><p>Spike frowned. “You think he’ll attack?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Thunder said truthfully. He knew they could defend the ravine, but he was uneasy with Brent in the camp. Ever since Melissa left the moor camp, everyone had been on edge. What if Brent was staying here to spy? What if he planned on attacking someone?</p><p>“We should get back to word.” Violet’s voice sliced through his thoughts. She glanced toward the hut. Cloud Spots was carrying back a fresh bundle of branches.</p><p>“We can help!” Spike ran past Thunder.</p><p>Clover chased after him. “I can do it faster!”</p><p>Cloud Spots smiled at them warmly as they barged past, nearly knocking him off his feet. “Start on the lower branches. I’ll handle the top,” he instructed.</p><p>As they began to work, Thunder turned to Lightning Tail. “You’re a great teacher.”</p><p>Lightning Tail shrugged. “Nigel came up with the move.”</p><p>Thunder nodded to Nigel. “Ever since you started training them, they’ve improved a lot.”</p><p>“I’ve enjoyed it,” Nigel said. He glanced past Thunder towards the kids, were fighting over a branch.</p><p>“I picked it up first!” Clover growled.</p><p>“You only want it because I want it,” Spike retorted.</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes. “We trained them to fight off rogues, but now we have to train them not to behave like rogues.” He headed for the kids. “Clover! Let your brother have it. There are plenty of other branches.”</p><p>Lightning Tail looked toward the camp entrance. “Brent’s still not back.” He looked at Violet. “Can’t you explain to him how the group works?”</p><p>Violet glanced at the ground. “I’ve tried to. He just prefers to be alone.”</p><p>“Then why does he stay?” Lightning Tail snapped.</p><p>“Maybe we should talk to him about leaving the group,” Thunder suggested. “If he doesn’t want to stay, he has the right to leave.”</p><p>Violet frowned, worried. “Give him more time. A year. He has a good heart, but he’s just never lived in this sort of group. He parents died when he was very little, and Slash took him in. He’s not used to living without him.”</p><p>Thunder exchanged a glance with Lightning Tail. His friend didn’t seem to agree. Thunder decided to change the subject. “I wonder how the rogues in River’s group are doing.” He had been worrying about the riverfolk. They were a small group, only composed of River, Layla, Dappled Pelt, Shattered Ice and Taylor. River was used to a peaceful life, and Thunder didn’t know if he knew how to fight. If Dawn and Dustin turned, they could do a lot of damage to the small group.</p><p>“Why don’t we pay him a visit?” Violet suggested.</p><p>“Good idea,” Lightning Tail agreed. “We can go together.”</p><p>Violet flashed a look at Lightning Tail. “I think Thunder and I can manage alone.”</p><p>Lightning Tail stared at her for a moment, before snorting in amusement. “I suppose someone should stay behind and watch over camp.”</p><p>Thunder shifted self-consciously. The river was a long way away. Would he be able to keep up a conversation the entire way? “Are you sure we should go alone?”</p><p>“We can handle it,” Violet insisted.</p><p>Thunder hurriedly followed Violet out of camp.</p><p>They climbed the ravine in silence. At the top, they met Owl Eyes and Roosevelt.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if I can’t see the bottom,” Roosevelt was arguing. “I only need to see the next step.”</p><p>“Just follow me and memorize the route,” Owl Eyes said.</p><p>Roosevelt nodded in greeting as Thunder reached them. “Hunting?”</p><p>“I want to visit River and see how he’s doing,” Thunder explained. “I haven’t seen anyone from the river in a while.”</p><p>Violet joined him. “And I’d like to see Dawn and Dustin again.”</p><p>Roosevelt nodded. “They were the couple with kids, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Thunder confirmed. “I doubt they’ve caused any trouble. They seemed happy to be out of Slash’s camp. And RIver is very hospitable.”</p><p>Owl Eyes frowned. “I wish Brent could adjust so easily. It’s as if he’s determined to remain an outside.</p><p>Violet lifted her chin. “He just needs time.”</p><p>Thunder led the way toward the river, nodding in greeting to Sable as they passed her stripping moss from a beech tree.</p><p>“The weather’s been nice,” he said awkwardly, trying to keep up a conversation.</p><p>Violet glanced at him, but didn’t reply.</p><p>He tried again. “Are you enjoying living in the forest?”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Violet responded.</p><p>“I guess so.” Thunder frowned in irritation. Why had Violet insisted on them going alone if she wasn’t willing to keep up a conversation? “Have you ever been to the river?”</p><p>“Yes.” She hopped down a steep back, crunching leaves beneath her feet.</p><p>Thunder could already see water glittering ahead. He quickened his pace.</p><p>“You seem in a hurry,” Violet commented.</p><p>“I want to get there before sundown.” He didn’t like feeling this awkward.</p><p>Violet suddenly stopped.</p><p>Thunder turned to stare at her. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Violet smiled playfully. “Let’s continue what we were talking about why working. It seemed you wanted to ask me something.”</p><p>Thunder blushed deeply. “I just wanted to ask if we could be friends.”</p><p>Violet frowned, looking hurt. “I thought we were already friends.”</p><p>Thunder stared at the ground. “We are. But I wanted to be...more, I guess. You’re special to me. I think...I think you’re really pretty. And smart and kind. I love you, and I hoped to ask if you felt the same.”</p><p>Violet stared at him for a long moment.</p><p>Thunder closed his eyes, feeling as though his face was on fire and his chest was going to break. He’d messed up. She didn’t like him back at all. Now she was going to leave. She probably thought he was a total creep and-</p><p>Violet laughed.</p><p>Thunder raised his head, eyes wide.</p><p>“I love you too,” Violet said. She stood up as tall as she should to press a kiss to his cheek. She was gently, making him shudder. “Let’s go see River. Then we’ll talk about this more.”</p><p>She turned on her heel and headed for the river.</p><p>Thunder followed, his heart pounding. He’d never felt so light before, as if he could fly. He followed Violet to the shore and headed for the stepping stones.</p><p>Violet walked close to his side. “I was starting to think Lightning Tail might have to ask for you.”</p><p>Thunder chuckled. They walked along in silence, which felt surprisingly comfortable. Lightning Tail had known about Thunder’s crush. He wouldn’t put it past his friend to ask something like that.</p><p>“What do you think of Lightning Tail?” he asked tentatively. This time, Thunder wanted to trust Lightning Tail to help him with a relationship. Star and Lightning Tail hadn’t gotten along, and for good reason. If his friend had decided Violet was good, Thunder would know she was the one.</p><p>“He’s funny,” she answered. “And very loyal to you. He’s really good with kids too. Clover has become a great hunter and fighter.”</p><p>“He’ll be leader one day,” Thunder murmured.</p><p>Violet glanced at him. “Is he starting is own group? I thought he liked living here.”</p><p>“No,” Thunder assured. “But if something happens to me, I want him to take over as leader. I think he’ll be able to keep the group together.”</p><p>Violet’s eyes widened. “Why would something happen to you?”</p><p>“Nothing will, hopefully,” Thunder said. “But just in case-”</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you!” Violet snapped. “We’re both going to live long, happy lives.”</p><p>Thunder stared at her lovingly, his heart fluttering with joy. “And we will.”</p><p>He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but heard water splashing down the stream. They both jumped in surprise, whirling around to see River wadding out of the water, holding a large fish.</p><p>“Hungry?” he asked.</p><p>Thunder nodded his head. “No thanks.”</p><p>River shrugged. “How’s it going in the forest?”</p><p>“Good,” Thunder said. “Clover and Spike are becoming excellent hunters.”</p><p>“Sable must be proud,” River said with a smile.</p><p>“We all are,” Thunder said. He glanced toward the river camp. “How are your rogues doing?”</p><p>“Dawn and Dustin love it here,” River said. “Why don’t you come see them?”</p><p>He led the way to the stepping stones, crossing the river easily.</p><p>Thunder and Violet followed in turn. The icy water was high enough to splash over the stones, wetting their pants. Once on the other side, they followed River along a winding reed path that led into an open camp.</p><p>Garrett and Stormy were wading through the shallows where the clearing dipped into the river. Shattered Ice stood nearby, keeping an eye on them.</p><p>River crossed the clearing and Stormy raised her hand to greet him. “Look! Mom and dad are swimming!”</p><p>Thunder and Violet followed River to the water’s edge. Shattered Ice, with a satisfied smile, pointed toward the river.</p><p>Dappled Pelt darted gracefully between Dawn and Dustin. “Don’t stop moving your legs!”</p><p>Dustin was splashing his arms frantically, eyes wide with panic.</p><p>Dawn glided more easily. She was even able to turn onto her back and float.</p><p>River smiled. “They’ll be true riverfolk in no time.”</p><p>“Isn’t it cold in there?” Violet asked.</p><p>“Not if you keep moving,” River said. “Even once they get out, a nice warm meal will get their blood rushing just fine.”</p><p>Dappled Pelt turned to swim towards the shore. Dawn followed with Dustin training after them. Relief shown in the man’s gaze as he climbed out of the water, shivering.</p><p>Garrett raced to greet him. “You did so well!” he said excitedly.</p><p>Stormy splashed toward her mother. “I wanna try now!”</p><p>Dawn shook her head. “Not until you’ve grown some more. These currents are strong enough to carry a little girl like you to the end of the earth.”</p><p>River laughed. “You’ll be a natural swimmer by the time you’re big enough.”</p><p>Dustin shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p>Garrett jumped up to get his father’s attention. “Chase me through the reeds!” Before Dustin could answer, the boy raced away. Stormy giggled and followed him. After a moment, Dustin gave chase.</p><p>“Wait for me!” Dawn followed, the ground squishing under her. Dappled Pelt raced after them.</p><p>Once they disappeared into the reeds, Thunder turned to River. “All seems well.”</p><p>River shrugged. “Why wouldn’t it be? They have the river to play in, fish to eat, and dry beds every night.”</p><p>Thunder gazed across the river, wishing Brent could be this happy in the forest.</p><p>River frowned. “You seem troubled.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you came to check on the rogues,” Shattered Ice said. “Gorse Fur told us about Melissa. You want to see how Dawn and Dustin are doing.”</p><p>“That’s about it,” Thunder confessed.</p><p>River glanced at Violet. “You seem happy to be a forest dweller.”</p><p>Violet nodded and moved closer to Thunder. “I’ve never been happier.”</p><p>“How’s Brent?” Shattered Ice asked.</p><p>Thunder sighed. “He’s still hunting alone.”</p><p>“He’ll be okay,” Violet said quickly. Even she didn’t sound convinced.</p><p>Shattered Ice huffed. “I don’t trust anyone who won’t hunt with me.”</p><p>River frowned at Thunder. “If Brent can’t hunt with the others, perhaps he couldn’t be part of a group.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Violet gasped.</p><p>Thunder felt his mouth dry up. He didn’t want to upset Violet, but River was making sense. Perhaps they just needed to ask Brent to leave. But when where would he go?</p><p>Back to Slash, no doubt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder wrapped his cloak around himself, trying to ward off the cold of winter. Snow drifted around them, sparkling in the moonlight.</p><p>Spike and Clover bounced around the clearing excitedly.</p><p>Spike skidded to a halt in front of Thunder. “Is everyone gonna be there?”</p><p>“From every group?” Clover added, running into her brother.</p><p>“The majority of them,” Thunder said with a smile. The children had been training for nearly five years, always eager to complete their tasks. That morning they had made Roosevelt’s bed and hunted for their people. But now they were excited as toddlers.</p><p>Sable stepped through the snow that covered the clearing. She began patting down Spike’s unruly hair.</p><p>He ducked away with a scowl.</p><p>“You need to look nice for everyone,” Sable scolded. “It’ll be your first time meeting the other groups.”</p><p>Spike glared at her. “I look good enough.”</p><p>Violet moved closer to Thunder, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. His heart leaped into his throat, feeling warm. “They’re perfect, Sable,” she said.</p><p>Sable crossed her eyes. Clover’s eyes widened. “Will we get to see Tiny Branch, Flower Foot and Dew Petal?”</p><p>Two years previous, Star had given birth to another beautiful baby girl. Thunder had joked with his father for weeks about how they bred like rabbits. But now Clear Sky swore he was done having kids.</p><p>He shook his head. “They’re too young,” he answered. “They’ll be staying home with Star. Besides, it’ll too cold.”</p><p>Clover frowned. “Does that mean Silver Stripe won’t be there either?”</p><p>“What about Garrett and Stormy?”</p><p>“They better come!” Clover said, lifting her chin. “They’re rogues. This meeting is suppose to officially welcome all rogues into the groups.”</p><p>River had suggested the full-moon gathering. Thunder hoped that this ceremony would work. Being welcomed into the groups by everyone might help the rogues feel more at home. He glanced across the clearing to where Brent sat. Despite five years passing since Slash had disappeared, he still hadn’t started to mingle with the others. He insisted on hunting alone, and hardly ever slept in camp. Maybe the ceremony would help him realize no one here wanted to hurt him.</p><p>Cloud Spots emerged from his cracked rock. “Are we leaving?”</p><p>Lightning Tail and Nigel stood beside the entrance. Roosevelt sat beside Owl Eyes, his gaze milky. He could hardly see anymore.</p><p>Thunder nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Lightning Tail and Nigel stepped out of the way to let him pass. Violet stayed by his side as he lead the way out of camp. Thunder climbed <br/>the ravine, stepping carefully. The ledge rocks were encased in ice. Once at the top, he waited for the others, then let them go into the forest first.</p><p>As he looked back, he saw Clover and Spike pushing each other, determined to reach the top first. Spike lost his footing and cried out as he slopped back down the ledge. Thunder’s heart lurched, but Spike got back up without injury.</p><p>“Let’s go you two,” Thunder called.</p><p>“Coming!” Clover led the way up the ravine.</p><p>Thunder slid in behind them, dusting snow from his hair. He kept finding himself sliding along the forest floor.</p><p>Roosevelt was blinking into the forest, straining to see.</p><p>Thunder passed him, pushing his way back to the front. “Everyone stay close.” Snow drifted slowly down from the sky, bathing the forest in white. Yet it was still easy to find the path that would lead to the four oak trees. Thunder glanced up as they neared, recognizing each grand trunk. </p><p>Icy leaves crunched beneath as he headed into the hollow. Fresh tracks churned the snow. He could already see River’s people gathering in the clearing. Layla was pacing restlessly near the outskirts. Shattered Ice and Dappled Pelt sat with Dawn and Dustin. Garrett and Stormy we trying to climb the great rock.</p><p>“We should stay up till dawn,” Stormy said.</p><p>“Let’s stay up all night long!” Garret squeaked. “We won’t go home until the ice is thick enough to walk across.”</p><p>“Don’t go near the ice,” River said. “If it cracks, you’ll get stuck under it.”</p><p>Sable shivered as she stopped beside Thunder. “I’m glad we don’t live by the river. It’s much too dangerous.”</p><p>Nigel pressed a kiss to her cheek. “If we lived by the river, we’d just learn to swim.”</p><p>Thunder smiled at the new couple. Not long ago, they’d announced their union. It was amazing that they’d started off by hating each other.</p><p>Clover pushed between them. “Let’s go!” She was staring into the hollow.</p><p>More shapes moved into the hollow, silhouetted in the darkness.</p><p>“Everyone’s here!” Spike said.</p><p>Thunder looked around the clearing. Clear Sky had arrived not long ago, talking with his people. Wind RUnner sat near the edge, watching with narrowed eyes as Gorse Fur moved to greet everyone. Gray Wing sat beside her while Moth Flight walked with Fern. Tall Shadow sat with Lefty and Pebble Heart, while Sun Shadow spoke with Juniper and Corbin. Everyone seemed relaxed.</p><p>“Come on.” Thunder led the way down the slope. Snow tumbled after him as he slid to a stop.</p><p>Tall Shadow hurried to meet him. “Did you bring Violet and Brent?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She glanced at Juniper and Corbin. “So far, all the rogues have been happy about the plan.” River joined them. “Stormy and Garret are very excited.”</p><p>Thunder looked around at the ground, his heard lifting. The clearing was filled with laughter and greetings. A breeze sent snow flurrying into the air before dancing back to earth. Above, the sky was black and shining with stars.</p><p>“Let’s get started.” Tall Shadow walked into the center of the clearing and called to Wind Runner. “Ready?”</p><p>Wind Runner joined them. “Do you really think a few nice words will turn them into one of us?” She eyed Fern and Willow.</p><p>The rogues narrowed their eyes.</p><p>Thunder blinked in surprise. “You still don’t trust them?”</p><p>Moth Flight stared at her mother. “Melissa hurt Fern because Fern refused to go with her. Don’t you see how loyal she is?”</p><p>Willow lifted her chin. “We’ll earn your trust. Eventually.”</p><p>Gray Wing stepped forward. “Trust takes time, Wind Runner, but first you must open your heart.” His voice was raspy, hardly above a whisper.</p><p>Thunder noticed his skinny and frail Gray Wing looked. Was his breathing getting worse?</p><p>Wind Runner huffed. “Let’s start the ceremony.”</p><p>Thunder noticed that Moth Flight looked irritated, crossing her arms and glaring at her mother. She was hardly old enough to be here, yet was already wise enough to know how stubborn her mother could be.</p><p>The people formed a circle and the rogues stepped into the middle. Wind Runner moved out of the way, standing beside Gorse Fur. Gray Wing sat with Sorrel and Fiona. Clear Sky stood with Shawn, his gaze fixed on Red.</p><p>The auburn haired man looked nervously. Thunder noticed Willow glaring at him. Meanwhile, Juniper and Corbin stood with their heads held high. Dawn and Dustin pulled Stormy and Garrett close.</p><p>River stepped forward, gazing at the rogues fondly. “Do you promise loyalty to your people?”</p><p>“Yes.” Willow was the first to answer. The others murmured their agreement.</p><p>Thunder kept his eyes on Brent, and noticed the rogue hadn’t responded.</p><p>“Will you hunt and fight for them?” River went on. “Will you protect them when they are weak and stand with them when they are strong?”</p><p>“Yes!” Corbin said.</p><p>Stormy’s eyes widened. “I don’t know how to hunt. Does that mean I can’t be part of the group?”</p><p>River chuckled breathlessly. “Do you promise to fight and hunt once you’re old enough?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Then you’re part of our group.” He lifted his gaze to the sky. “The stars watch over us tonight. They hear your promise and want to make you part of our group.”</p><p>Thunder smiled while Lightning Tail nodded in approval. The others murmured in satisfaction.</p><p>Dawn suddenly spoke up. “I want to change my name to sound more like one of you.”</p><p>River cocked his head. “What would you want to be called?”</p><p>“Dawn Mist.”</p><p>“I want to be Willow Tail!” Willow called.</p><p>“Fern Leaf!” Fern put in.</p><p>Clear Sky nodded. “Taking new names is a great idea!” He looked at Red. “Anything you’re thinking about?”</p><p>Red smiled. “Red Claw.”</p><p>Clear Sky nodded. “The perfect name for such a skilled hunter.”</p><p>River turned to Dustin. “What about you?”</p><p>Dustin thought for a moment, then smiled. “I’d like to be called Moss Tail.”</p><p>“I wanna be Pine Needle!” Garret called.</p><p>River looked expectantly at Stormy, who seemed unsure. She looked up at her mother. “You gave me my birth name. It’s only right that you give me my new name.”</p><p>Dawn Mist put a hand on her daughter’s head, lost in thought. Then she blinked. “Rain Drizzle.”</p><p>River laughed. “Perfect!”</p><p>Tall Shadow nodded to Juniper and Corbin. “Will you change your names?”</p><p>Juniper nodded. “But we’d like for you to choose for us.”</p><p>Tall Shadow frowned, thinking.</p><p>Sun Shadow stepped forward. “How about Juniper Branch?”</p><p>“And Raven Pelt!” Pebble Heart chimed in.</p><p>“How does that sound to you?” Tall Shadow asked.</p><p>Juniper nodded. “Wonderful.”</p><p>Corbin smiled. “I’d like to join the first patrol tomorrow as Raven Pelt.”</p><p>Tall Shadow’s eyes glittered. “You can lead it, even.” She glanced the others. Sun Shadow was smiling with excitement. Muddy and Lefty’s eyes shone with approval.</p><p>Jagged Peak stepped forward. “You can show us new places to hunt.”</p><p>Holly nodded. “Didn’t you say you found a way to hunt caimen?”</p><p>Ridley stepped forward. “I’ve lived in the moor camp for many years now. I would like to change my name as well.”</p><p>“Me too!” Fiona hurried to join him. “I’d like to be called Swift Minnow.”</p><p>Wind Runner blinked in surprise. “But-”</p><p>Ridley cut her off. “I know you don’t like change, Wind Runner, but I would like to be called Reed Tail from now on.”</p><p>“Reed Tail.” Wind Runner echoed the name. She glanced around uneasily, but nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>River looked at Thunder. “Are your people going to change their names?”</p><p>Thunder glanced at Violet. “How about it?”</p><p>Violet smiled at him. “Call me Violet Dawn.”</p><p>“Violet Dawn.” Thunder repeated her new name, trying it out on his tongue. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>River turned to Brent. “What about you?”</p><p>Brent stared at him. “My name is Brent, and it always will be. Just because I joined a group doesn’t mean I’m changing who I am.”</p><p>Tall Shadow frowned but didn’t argue. “I guess that’s fine.”</p><p>River ignored her. “Are you part of Thunder’s group or not?”</p><p>Brent narrowed his eyes. “Thunder lets me sleep in his camp. That doesn’t mean I’m one of them.”</p><p>Thunder shuddered. Why was Brent being so hostile?</p><p>River didn’t budge. “You promised to protect and hunt for your people, didn’t you?”</p><p>Brent rolled his eyes. “Of course not! Slash never expected something like that from us. Our lives were our own.”</p><p>Anger surged through Thunder. He moved forward, thrusting his face into the rogue’s. “That’s not true. Slash controlled everything you did!”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>The vicious growl made Thunder spin around, eyes wide, staring at the high rock. Slash stood on top, thin but muscular. The rogue glared down at them.</p><p>“No one had to obey me,” Slash said. “They could leave if they wanted to.”</p><p>“You liar!” Fern Leaf stepped forward. “You said you’d hurt Ashley if I didn’t come back.”</p><p>“And Ashley still ended up dead.” As Slash spoke, Melissa climbed onto the rock.</p><p>More figures moved around the bottom of the rock. Whitaker, Peter and Duncan emerged from the shadows.</p><p>Thunder pushed his way to the head of the crowd, glaring at Slash. “How dare you show your face here!”</p><p>Slash looked over his shoulder. Moss Tail and Dawn Mist drew their children close. Willow Tail shifted while Red Claw’s eyes were wide with terror. “Thank you for looking after the weakest of my people,” Slash said. “But it’s time for them to come home now.”</p><p>Thunder stiffened. The rogues had just been welcomed into their new groups. Would they leave now, even after receiving new names?</p><p>Wind Runner took a step back, eyeing Willow Tail and Fern Leaf. She was expecting them to leave.</p><p>Brent stepped forward. “I want to come back.”</p><p>Slash smiled with approval. “I figured you would. Melissa told me what a bunch of cowards these groups are.” He glared at Thunder. “Perhaps you’d like to join us as well. Your skills are wasted on these pigeons.”</p><p>“Never!” Thunder growled. He drew his spear, expecting a fight.</p><p>Moss Tail stepped forward. “I will never live with you again,” he growled.</p><p>“Nor will I!” Dawn Mist called.</p><p>“I belong to Clear Sky’s group now!” Red Claw stood at Clear Sky’s side. “He’s a better leader than you could ever dream of being.”</p><p>Juniper Branch, Raven Pelt, Willow Tail and Fern Leaf lined up beside each other. They each drew their weapons, staring Slash down.</p><p>Relief washed through Thunder. He looked up at Slash. “Take Brent and leave,” he growled. “We didn’t take in your weakest people. We took in the stronger.”</p><p>Slash glared at him angrily. “Keep them then!” he snapped. “But you haven’t won yet. Go back to your camps, and see the price you must pay for defying me.”</p><p>Thunder’s heart lurched. He glanced at Clear Sky. Star had stayed home with the kids tonight. Had Slash gotten to them?</p><p>Fear sparked in Clear Sky’s eyes. Without a second thought, he raced for the slope. Acorn Fur, Shawn and Oliver hurried after him.</p><p>Thunder looked up at Slash as the others began murmuring anxiously around him. “If you’ve hurt Star-”</p><p>Slash cut him off. “I’ve made Clear Sky suffer enough. It was you and Gray Wing who made my rogues leave.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Gray Wing asked, stepping forward.</p><p>Slash didn’t answer. Instead, he nodded to his rogues and jumped down from the great rock. Together, they slipped into the shadows and disappeared.</p><p>When Thunder looked at Gray Wing, he saw his uncle trembling.</p><p>“Melanie and Silver Stripe!” Wind Runner gasped.</p><p>Gray Wing raised his head, staring at her. “Sorrel’s with her.”</p><p>“But can he fight off a band of rogues by himself?” Thunder asked.</p><p>Gray Wing thought for a moment. “We have to get home!”</p><p>Wind Runner joined his side. She glanced at River. “Take your people back to camp and hide. We’ll send word of what happens.” River nodded and Wind Runner turned to Thunder. “You do the same.”</p><p>Thunder lifted his chin. “If Melanie and Silver Stripe are in danger, I want to help.” He nodded to Lightning Tail. “Take the others home.”</p><p>Nigel’s eyes widened. “You can’t leave! Slash might attack us.”</p><p>“Lightning Tail is in charge,” Thunder said. He trusted his friend to keep the others calm, and knew if the camp was attacked, he’d know how to handle it.</p><p>Thunder felt a hand on his arm and looked down. Violet Dawn stared up at him with wide, fearfully eyes. “Be careful, my love.”</p><p>He bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be back by tomorrow night.”</p><p>Tall Shadow approached the gathering moorfolk. “Take Sun Shadow with you.”</p><p>“I might be able to help,” Sun Shadow said.</p><p>“I’ll help too!” Owl Eyes hurried forward to join Gray Wing.</p><p>Wind Runner had already raced up the slope. Moth Flight followed.</p><p>“I want to come, too!” Sparrow Fur was the only of Clear Sky’s people who hadn’t left with him. She joined her adoptive father’s side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing was wheezing as he entered camp. He hadn’t slowed down at all while racing home. His heart beat painfully against his chest. Pebble Heart and Owl Eyes had needed to help him most of the way.</p><p>Wind Runner and the others had already pushed into camp. They stood over two shapes lying on the ground.</p><p>Sorrel and Melanie lay bloody and still.</p><p>Gray Wing’s heart nearly stopped.</p><p>As he stared, Sorrel groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position. “I tried to protect them,” he croaked. With a gasp, he fell back onto his side.</p><p>Pebble Heart hurried over.</p><p>Gray Wing stumbled toward Melanie. She lay unmoving. Reed Tail knelt down beside her. “Melanie-” Gray Wing’s voice caught in his throat. He silently begged the stars to let her live. The ground seemed to shift beneath him.</p><p>He couldn’t lose her.</p><p>Melanie blinked her eyes open. “Gray Wing?”</p><p>Gray Wing dropped to his knees in relief. He struggled to breath as Melanie stared up at him.</p><p>She coughed, then raised her head. “Silver Stripe!”</p><p>Gray Wing jerked his head up. But nothing stirred.</p><p>Melanie sat up, staring frantically around. “Slash ambushed us soon after all of you left. We tried to drive him away, but he had too many rogues. Silver Stripe!” she called again.</p><p>Gray Wing stood up, panic overtaking him. “Silver Stripe?” He called.</p><p>He heard rustling from the camp wall and turned expectantly. His heart sank as Dust Muzzle stepped out from a hiding place. His eyes were wide with terror, tears gathering. “I-I tried to fight them off. But she couldn’t hide fast enough. They took her.” A sob made his voice crack. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Melanie swung her gaze to Gray Wing in horror. “Slash took Silver Stripe!”</p><p>“I’ll fine her,” Gray Wing promised. He stood up quickly, his breath shallow. He felt light headed, swaying on his feet.</p><p>Thunder joined him. “You stay here, Gray Wing. I’ll find her.” Determination made his voice hard.</p><p>Gray Wing looked up at him, feeling helpless. “But she’s my daughter! I need to find her.”</p><p>Thunder shook his head. “You’ve done so much for me, Gray Wing. Let me do this for you.”</p><p>Gray Wing held his gaze for a long moment, then sighed in defeat. “Thank you.”</p><p>“But we don’t know which way they went. Thunder, Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, head for the pines. Slash might have moved back into his old camp. Swift Minnow, Reed Tail, Moth Flight, you head for the river. I’ll take Sun Shadow and Gorse Fur to the oak forest.”</p><p>Willow Tail lifted her head. “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“So am I,” Fern Leaf said.</p><p>Wind Runner frowned.</p><p>Gray Wing stiffened. Would she refuse their help? Now was not the time for stubborn grudges. Silver Stripe was in danger!’</p><p>Wind Runner nodded. “Fern Leaf, you stay here and look after Sorrel and Melanie. They’ll need help protecting the camp if Slash decides to come back. Willow Tail, you can come with me.”</p><p>Willow Tail straightened. “I’ll do anything you need.”</p><p>Gray Wing felt helpless, having no choice but to stay in camp. He couldn’t even save his own daughter! How pathetic.</p><p>Pebble Heart joined his side, nodding to Fern Leaf. “Do you know what coltsfoot looks like?”</p><p>Fern Leaf nodded.</p><p>“Even if it’s withered, bring it back. Gray Wing needs it to breath.” He turned to Melanie. “Take Dust Muzzle into the hut to keep warm. I’ll check on you once I’m done with Sorrel.”</p><p>The world spun as footsteps came from all sides. Gray Wing tried to face Melanie as she ushered Dust Muzzle into one of the huts, but she was just a blur against the dark camp wall.</p><p>Thunder’s voice sounded in his ear. “I’m going to find Silver Stripe and bring her home safely,” he promised.</p><p>Darkness swallowed Gray Wing’s world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder’s thought whirled.</p><p>Gray Wing had collapsed. Silver Stripe was missing. Slash was back for revenge. Everything was going wrong in the worse way possible.</p><p>Above, the moon shone brightly in the night sky. It had hardly moved since the naming ceremony. How had things changed so quickly?</p><p>He snapped his attention to the camp entrance. Wind Runner, Moth Flight, Gorse Fur and WIllow Tail were hurting out of camp. Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes waited for Thunder to join them.</p><p>“Go!” Pebble Heart pushed Thunder’s back. “I’ll watch Gray Wing. You need to find Silver Stripe.”</p><p>Thunder stared at the younger boy for a long moment, then rushed across the clearing. He hurried after Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur out of the camp. Wind Runner’s brown cloak showed against the snow as she headed for the oak forest. Swift Minnow was leaping down the slope that lead to the gorge.</p><p>“Are there any tracks?” Thunder called to Sparrow Fur.</p><p>“Over here!” Owl Eyes shouted from behind him.</p><p>Thunder spun around.</p><p>Owl Eyes was kneeling over some churned up snow. Deep tracks led over a ridge and down and slope. Thunder hurried after Owl Eyes as the young man led the way, scrambling clumsily through the snow.</p><p>Sparrow Fur caught up quickly while Thunder examined the tracks. “They stopped here,” he guessed. The footprints were deeper, like someone had stopped to stand. A few even crossed each other. “Maybe they were wondering where to go next.”</p><p>Sparrow Fur frowned. “I wonder if they planned to kidnap Silver Stripe.”</p><p>“Look!” Owl Eyes hurried toward a trail that led farther down the slope. “They must have gone this way.”</p><p>“But there’s a trail here, too!” Sparrow Fur called.</p><p>Thunder frowned, looking around. There were a few didn’t trails. “Did they split up?”</p><p>“But why?” Owl Eyes asked.</p><p>Thunder tried to understand. “Slash was at the gathering. Then, they didn’t have Silver Stripe with them. But Melanie said they attacked soon after Gray Wing and the others left camp. So there must have been a bigger patrol. Slash and his friends went to the gathering, while the others took Silver Stripe.”</p><p>Sparrow Fur nodded. “So they must have taken Silver Stripe somewhere to hide.”</p><p>Thunder thought for a moment. “Who was missing from the gathering?...Celandine! She wasn’t there!”</p><p>Sparrow Fur suddenly understood. “So she must have guarded Silver Stripe while Slash and the others went to the meeting.” Her eyes widened.</p><p>“We just need to follow this track then.” Thunder pointed to the tracks that led away from the four oak trees.</p><p>“I doubt they’ll still be hiding,” Owl Eyes said.</p><p>“Slash and the others would have come back to fetch them,” Thunder reasoned. “They might not even be out here yet. They walked, and we’ve been running.”</p><p>“We can’t be far behind then,” Sparrow Fur said. “Let’s go!” She hurried down the slope and up the other side.</p><p>Thunder followed quickly, running across the trail through the snow. The other slope led to the high moor, where freezing wind bit at their skin. The trail led to a rocky outcrop that jutted from the hillside. Thunder, with longer legs, bounded ahead of Sparrow Fur, seeing a gap in the huge boulders. The trail led directly to it.</p><p>At least Celandine had hid Silver Stripe away from the wind.</p><p>Sparrow Fur led the way in, with Owl Eyes and Thunder close behind. “Are they still here?” The path was too narrow to walk straight, so they turned to crab walk, back and chests pressed to the cold stone.</p><p>“Silver Stripe’s aura is here,” Sparrow Fur responded. “But I think they’re already gone.”</p><p>Thunder took a moment to focus, and recognized his cousin’s crisp moor aura. Her aura carried the sharpness of fear, but no hurt of discomfort.</p><p>“They couldn’t have gone far,” Owl Eyes said. ‘We could catch up easily. Dragging Silver Stripe along will slow them down.”</p><p>“Unless they’ve got a knife to her throat,” Thunder said with a shudder. He’d seen Slash let out of his own people be mauled by a bear. Would the man really be so cruel as to threaten a little girl? “How do we get Silver Stripe away without her getting hurt.”</p><p>“We’ll cross that river when we get to it,” Sparrow Fur said.</p><p>Thunder nodded. The most pressing matter at hand was to find the rogues.</p><p>He headed for the cave entrance.</p><p>A growl sounded outside.</p><p>Thunder froze. He saw glinting eyes through the darkness and a dark figure block the moonlight. “Wolf!”</p><p>Owl Eyes stiffened while Sparrow Fur shrunk further into the cave.</p><p>“It’s waiting for us outside,” Thunder said. A memory suddenly flashed into his mind- all those years ago, hiding in a burrow with Jagged Peak while wolves waited outside. If they could just wait a little longer…</p><p>But Thunder had been smaller than. Just a boy. Jagged Peak had never been big to begin with. Now, Thunder was just as big as a wolf.</p><p>It wasn’t waiting. It was coming in.</p><p>It stalked into the cave, snarling, its lips drawl back to reveal menacingly sharp teeth.</p><p>“We need to drive it out,” Thunder decided. “Then make a run for it.” He stepped back, thrusting himself further into the cave and pushing Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur as well. “Then we’ll make a run for it.”</p><p>“But we might lead it to Silver Stripe,” Sparrow Fur pointed out.</p><p>Thunder hesitated. Of all the times for a wolf to show up, why did it have to be now? Slash and his rogues were getting further and further away with every second. “I’ll push it towards the entrance.” Thunder awkwardly pulled his sword from his sheath. The cave was too small to get into a proper stance. “You slide out around me. Owl Eyes, go get behind it. Sparrow Fur, jump on its back.” It was a huge risk to fight like this. Winter turned wolves angry and vicious with desperation for a meal. But they didn’t have to choice. “Ready?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>Thunder dived forward and slashed at the wolf’s muzzle.</p><p>It shrank back with a snarl.</p><p>Thunder threw himself against the wall to let Sparrow Fur pass. Moonlit reached into the cave as the wolf backed just far enough out to create a gap. Owl Eyes followed his sister, darting out of the cave.</p><p>The wolf lunched at Thunder, catching his shoulder in a mean bite. He screamed in pain and Thunder around, slashing at the wolf’s face. Then at its shoulder.</p><p>The wolf’s eyes glittered with rage. It let go of Thunder’s shoulder and snapped at his face. Thunder backed away, pressing his back to the boulder. There was no more room for him to fight. Glancing over its shoulder, he spotted Owl Eyes tugging at the wolf’s tail. Sparrow Fur was clinging to its shoulders, stabbing an arrow into its back over and over again.</p><p>It was like the wolf couldn’t feel their blows. It seemed to excited to care.</p><p>Terror ripped through Thunder. He was going to die here! He imagined Violet Dawn, waiting for him in camp. And Lightning Tail. He hadn’t even told his friend about making him the next leader.</p><p>They would never seem him again.</p><p>A cry split the air.</p><p>The wolf blinked and jerked its muzzle around, suddenly fear sparking in its gaze.</p><p>Thunder glanced over its shoulder to see lean, tall man racing for them.</p><p>Clear Sky!</p><p>With a shout, Clear Sky jumped into its back. With the extra weight, the wolf staggered back, flopping into the snow. Sparrow Fur jumped out of the way as the wolf unbalanced.</p><p>Thunder leaped out of the cave, facing the wolf with his sword at the ready.</p><p>The wolf let out a yip of terror and scrambled for its footing, churning up the snow. It gave one last growl before turning and fleeing across the hillside.</p><p>“Dad!’ Thunder called to his father, gasping for breath. ‘What are you doing here?”</p><p>Clear Sky was panting. “When I found Star safe, I figured Slash must have attacked someone else’s camp. I checked River and he was fine. But when I came to the moor, Pebble Heart told me Silver Stripe was missing.”</p><p>“That about sums it up,” Thunder said.</p><p>“Good, then I’m up to speed.” Clear Sky turned to scan the moor. “I assume you know which way Slash went.”</p><p>“We were follow his tracks,” Sparrow Fur said, dusting the snow off herself.</p><p>Clear Sky looked down at the ground. It didn’t take him long to find the trail. Then, glancing at Thunder, he rushed away across the snow. Thunder hurried after him, chasing his father through the moonlight. Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur ran at his sides.</p><p>The moor sloped down and into dark shadows. Pine trees fanned out ahead.  The trail veered around it. Sparrow Fur headed through the heather with Owl Eyes following after. Thunder never strayed from Clear Sky’s heels.</p><p>Owl Eyes suddenly stopped in front of them. He frowned. “This leads onto Tall Shadow’s territory. Are they heading through the pines are into them?”</p><p>Thunder stopped to catch his breath.</p><p>“They must be going to their old camp,” Sparrow Fur guessed.</p><p>“They’ll have to cross the Thunderpath,” Thunder said. “That might slow them down.”</p><p>They were nearing the Thunderpath quickly, and Thunder could see that the snow had been churned up by passing carriages. He scanned the path, searching for rogues.</p><p>“They might not have crossed yet,” Sparrow Fur said. “They might follow it towards the oak forest. The woods are thicker there and easier to hide in.”</p><p>“Then we’d better reach them before they make it.” Clear Sky hurried down the slope.</p><p>Thunder followed, sinking heavily into the snow. The rogue trail turned and followed the path. Ahead, he could see figures moving. At first he narrowed his eyes, thinking it was just the shadows.</p><p>Then a familiar shape turned its head.</p><p>“Silver Stripe!” Thunder gasped.</p><p>Clear Sky followed his gaze. “I see her!”</p><p>The rogues were clustered at the edge of the Thunderpath, looking up and down. Slash was tapping his foot impatiently. But as he glanced down the road, his eyes landed on Thunder.</p><p>He held Thunder’s gaze for a long moment. Then suddenly, Thunder saw his face twist into a smirk.</p><p>Thunder narrowed his eyes, hearing a horse whinny in the distance.</p><p>Slash grabbed Silver Stripe’s arm. The girl raised her head in surprise, then her eyes widened as Slash thrust her into the Thunderpath. She stumbled, falling to her knees in the middle of the path.</p><p>Slash let out a shout, and as once, they ran onto the Thunderpath. Just as he passed Silver Stripe, he smacked the back of her head, forcing her back to the ground. Then he disappeared into the pines on the other side.</p><p>Just as they passed, Thunder made out a carriage coming over the rise, just barely visible in the moonlight. Two horses were at the front, going at a brisk trot.</p><p>“Silver Stripe!” Sparrow Fur screamed.</p><p>The girl was kneeling in the middle of the Thunderpath, staring up as the horses drew near. She was rigid with fear.</p><p>Owl Eyes gasped. “She’s gonna die!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world drew silent. Time slowed down. Clear Sky lurched forward, feeling light as a feather. His world blurred as he dived onto the Thunderpath. Slush splashed beneath him, but he could hardly feel their ice cold chill. His vision was focused on Silver Stripe. He put his hands out in front of him and barreled into the little girl, throwing her off the Thunderpath.</p><p>The breath left his body as he hit the ground hard, sliding through the slush away from the carriage. It trotted past, unaware of the peril it nearly caused.</p><p>“Dad!’ Thunder hurried across the Thunderpath once the coast was clear. Clear Sky turned onto his back, blinking up at Thunder, Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur.</p><p>“We thought you were going to be killed!” Owl Eyes said, staring at him in shock.</p><p>Clear Sky raised his head. “Where’s Silver Stripe?”</p><p>The little girl had stood herself up, wrapping her arms around herself. She was shivering, covered in snow and drenched in slush. “I wanna go home!”</p><p>Relief washed through Clear Sky’s body. She was alive, just cold. He struggled to stand up, wincing in pain. He must have landed harder than he thought. “Did the rogues hurt you?” he asked Silver Stripe.</p><p>She shook her head. “They wouldn’t let them go home.” Her eyes were wide with fear. “Is mommy okay? I saw her get hurt. Then a rogue grabbed me and took me away.”</p><p>“Your mother’s fine,” Clear Sky promised. “She’s just a little banged up. Pebble Heart is taking care of her.”</p><p>“What about daddy?”</p><p>“Safe and sound.” Clear Sky knelt down and unclipped his cloak. He threw it over Silver Stripe’s shoulders, hoping it would warm her up. “We need to get you home.”</p><p>Thunder bent down to get eye level with her. “You must be tired after walking all the way out here. Wanna ride on my back?”</p><p>Silver Stripe nodded eagerly and Thunder turned around to let her climb onto his back. He stood up and clambered back across the Thunderpath.</p><p>Clear Sky moved to follow and winced. All of his bones ached. He pushed himself on, determined to get home and get warm.</p><p>“Why don’t we stop at Tall Shadow’s camp?” Sparrow Fur suggested. “You can rest while I get Pebble Heart. I’ll tell Melanie and Gray Wing that Silver Stripe is safe.”</p><p>“But I wanna go home now,” Silver Stripe whined.</p><p>Sparrow Fur met her gaze calmly. “You need to get warm, and you must be in shock. If Melanie and Gray Wing are well, they can come see you.”</p><p>Clear Sky noticed Thunder frown and narrowed his eyes. Was something wrong?</p><p>Sparrow Fur turned toward the moor. “I’ll get Pebble Heart.” She waved good bye, then broke into a jog.</p><p>Owl Eyes stepped up beside Clear Sky. “Lean on me.”</p><p>Clear Sky opened his mouth to protest the help, then a spike of pain made him gasp. Reluctantly, he leaned on the young man’s shoulder and limped slowly toward Tall Shadow’s camp.</p><p>They soon neared the thorn camp. Flecks of snow drifted down through the pines, lightly dusting the forest flow.</p><p>“Clear Sky?” Jagged Peak sounded surprised, stepping out of the shadows.</p><p>Clear Sky blinked and turned toward his little brother.</p><p>Jagged Peak hurried to meet them. “What happened?” He looked at Clear Sky, then at Silver Stripe.</p><p>“Slash attacked Wind Runner’s camp and kidnapped Silver Stripe,” Owl Eyes explained. “But we got her back.”</p><p>Jagged Peak’s eyes widened with both disbelief and anger. “What a jerk!”</p><p>Thunder nodded. “I think he knows not to show his face around here ago.” He nodded toward the camp. “Are we welcome? Silver Stripe needs to get warm, and Clear Sky needs to rest. He was nearly ran over by a carriage.”</p><p>Jagged Peak nodded and stepped out of the way, letting them pass.</p><p>Silver Stripe was blinking through the shadows. “It’s so dark.”</p><p>“That’s because it’s not time,” Jagged Peak said.</p><p>“Then why are you still up?” Silver Stripe asked.</p><p>“We’ve been waiting for news.”</p><p>“Jagged Peak?” Tall Shadow called once they entered camp. Her eyes widened as she saw the party. Then she raised her head. “Lefty! We need your hut. Clear Sky is injured. Holly, come get Silver Stripe. She’s frozen to the bone!”</p><p>Clear Sky could hardly see through the shadows, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. “This way.” Lefty’s voice was soft and kind, leading him toward the edge of the clearing.</p><p>Thunder ducked into the hut first and Clear Sky stumbled inside. It was warm in the hut, and the man had gestured to the freshly disturbed bed. He must have been sleeping not long ago. Clear Sky, gratefully, collapsed into the bed.</p><p>Thunder knelt down for Silver Stripe to climb down.</p><p>“You poor thing.” Holly picked her up, cradling her close. “Let’s get you warm.”</p><p>Silver Stripe groaned softly and pressed her face into Holly’s chest.</p><p>“Hopefully Melanie is on her way with Pebble Heart,” Thunder said, then turned to Clear Sky. “Get some sleep while we wait.”</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t argue. His eyelids felt heavier than dead weight. His limbs stung and his chest throbbed where he’d hit the ground. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear Sky was woken by the smell of a freshly cooked meal. He blinked his eyes open and glanced to the side, seeing Thunder in the half light.</p><p>“Is it morning?” he asked bleakly.</p><p>“It’s sunset,” Thunder said. He stretched his arms up and sighed with satisfaction as his joints popped.</p><p>“Have you been here long?” Clear Sky asked.</p><p>“Someone had to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you get home?”</p><p>“I trust Lightning Tail. He can manage the group without me for a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>Clear Sky blinked in surprise. Was Thunder worried about him? He sat up and noticed the aching in his bones was gone.</p><p>“Pebble Heart checked over you,” Thunder explained. “He said you’re fine, just winded. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Better.” Clear Sky looked up at Thunder, surprised by the warm look in his son’s eyes. “What?”</p><p>“You saved Silver Stripe,” Thunder said, as if in awe. “You were so fast. I thought you’d be killed!”</p><p>“I couldn’t let Silver Stripe die,” Clear Sky said. “Gray Wing has saved my family more than once. It’s time I repaid the favor.”</p><p>“At the cost of your own life?”</p><p>“You’re acting like I died,” Clear Sky said with a chuckle. “By the way, where is Silver Stripe?”</p><p>“With Holly,” Thunder said. “It was easier to warm up with Dew Nose and Eagle Feather questioning her. It also made her feel better by retelling her brave encounter with the rogues.” He laughed.</p><p>Clear Sky nodded with a smile. “You know, when I said Gray Wing has saved my family more than once, I meant not just when he saved Star, but you.” Emotion made his voice thick. He forced himself to go on. “Gray Wing saved you when I turned you away. He was more of a father than I could ever be.”</p><p>Thunder stared at him, eyes glistening. “You were dumb back then, dad. I know you regret it now, and I’m glad you understand your mistakes now.”</p><p>Suddenly, a sharp voice sounded from outside.</p><p>“I have to take Silver Stripe home!” Melanie said anxiously.</p><p>Holly’s answer was fretful. “She’s not well enough to travel yet.”</p><p>“She’ll be fine now that he’s warm and fed,” Pebble Heart reasoned.</p><p>“She needs to see Gray Wing,” Melanie said. Her voice was thick. “It might be her last chance…”</p><p>Clear Sky stiffened and he looked up at Thunder. “Is something wrong with Gray Wing? I know he’s sick.”</p><p>Thunder frowned, his eyes suddenly filled with sad emotion. “He’s not going to recover this time.”</p><p>“Is he dying?” Clear Sky lurched to his feet, ignoring the lingering ache. “I have to see him.”</p><p>Thunder narrowed his eyes. “Can you travel that far?”</p><p>“I have to see him!” Clear Sky snapped. He pushed past Thunder and emerged from the hut. He winced in the bright sunshine, which reflected off the snowy camp. He stared at Melanie, who held Silver Stripe’s hand. “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Melanie nodded.</p><p>“So am I.” Thunder emerged from the hut to stand with Clear Sky. “Don’t worry, dad,” Thunder murmured as Melanie led the way out of camp. “We’ll get there in time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray Wing gasped, pain stabbing through his chest. He was exhausted, fighting for breath all night long. But he couldn’t give up. Not until Silver Stripe was home and safe.</p><p>Wind Runner sat beside him. “You need to get inside. It’s too cold out here.”</p><p>Gray Wing shook his head, unable to speak. He never let his gaze stray from the camp entrance. Snowflakes dotted his black hair and dark gray cloak. Heavy clouds covered over the moor.</p><p>“Have some more coltsfoot,” Reed Tail said, handing Gray Wing a few leaves. “It’ll help.”</p><p>Gray Wing nodded, although he knew it wouldn’t work. Coltsfoot hadn’t been doing anything for him since yesterday. He knew no one could help him now.</p><p>He was going to die.</p><p>He just needed to stay a little longer. He needed to see Melanie and Silver Stripe one last time.</p><p>“Wind Runner’s right,” Swift Minnow said. “You should be inside.”</p><p>Gray Wing didn’t move.</p><p>At that moment, Moth Flight emerged from Sorrel’s hut.</p><p>Reed Tail glanced at her. “How is he?”</p><p>“Asleep,” Moth Flight said.</p><p>“Any fever?”</p><p>“No,” Moth Flight repeated. “He’s wounds have all been cleaned, so there’s a low risk of infection.”</p><p>Gray Wing lurched up as footsteps sounded from outside the camp. He struggled to stand, using his spear to support himself, but his knees buckled. He sat down again.</p><p>His heart quickened as Melanie entered camp. Silver Stripe followed.</p><p>“Daddy!” Silver Stripe threw herself at Gray Wing, who gasped with pain. But he didn’t dare push his daughter away. He pulled her close, biting his lip. “Did you hear? Slash stole me, but I escaped! I missed you so much.”</p><p>Gray Wing’s throat tightened. “I missed you, too,” he rasped.</p><p>He looked up at Melanie.</p><p>Tears glistened in her eyes. She put a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Gray Wing met her gaze sadly. He’d promised to help raise their daughter, but now he couldn’t. She’d have to raise Silver Stripe alone.</p><p>Melanie wiped her eyes. “Give him so space.” She moved forward and gently pulled Silver Stripe away.</p><p>“Is she alright?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>“She’s fine,” Melanie said. “But she’s tired from her little adventure. She can tell you all about it once you’re in bed.”</p><p>“Like a bed time story!” Silver Stripe said happily.</p><p>Gray Wing laughed, then winced as it stole his breath. “Yes, dear. Like a bed time story.”</p><p>He suddenly realized that Thunder, Pebble Heart, Jagged Peak and Clear Sky had followed her into camp. Clear Sky was leaning against Thunder, blinking weakly.</p><p>“What happened?” Gray Wing asked.</p><p>Melanie took his arm and helped him to his feet. “Let’s get inside,” she said briskly, her voice cracking. He wobbled, leaning mostly against her. Wind Runner ducked under his other arm, steering him toward their hut.</p><p>Once inside, he dropped into bed. It was soft and warm. Silver Stripe fell to her knees at her side. “Slash dropped me in the middle of the Thunderpath,” she chattered. “But Clear Sky saved me!”</p><p>“And you’re safe now,” Melanie said, petting her daughter’s hair. “That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Silver Stripe climbed into bed beside her father and Gray Wing sighed in relief. But the breath caught in his slope and he coughed.</p><p>Silver Stripe frowned. “Is daddy okay?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine,” Gray Wing said before Melanie could answer. He was afraid his wife wouldn’t be able to lie.</p><p>Wind Runner moved into the hut. “I’m glad Silver Stripe’s back.” Her eyes were teary with sorrow. “We’ll make sure she stays safe.” She knelt down. “Good-bye, my friend.”</p><p>Silver Stripe looked up at her. “But where’s he going?”</p><p>Gray Wing’s throat tightened. “It’s just been a long day,” he said, meeting Wind Runner’s gaze. She turned away and walked down out the hut. Gray Wing pulled Silver Stripe closer, knowing Wind Runner would keep her word. She was a brave and noble leader, and he felt fortunate to have lived under her.</p><p>Thunder appeared in the hut entrance. “May I come in?”</p><p>“Of course,” Gray Wing. “Get my brothers in here as well. And Pebble Heart.”</p><p>Jagged Peak entered first, immediately falling to his knees beside the bed. His blue eyes were wide with sorrow.</p><p>Pebble Heart followed and Gray Wing smiled, feeling warm. He wished Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes could be here too, so he could see them one last time. He hoped Turtle Tail was proud of them.</p><p>“You know Pebble Heart, don’t you?” Gray Wing said to Silver Stripe. His daughter nodded. “He’s your older brother. He may not share the same mother or father as you, but you can always go to him if you need help. He’ll know what to do.”</p><p>Thunder walked into the hut, too tall for the hut. He had to duck down, arching his back. Gray Wing smiled at his proudly. He’d raised this hotheaded boy into a strong, mature leader.</p><p>“Why has everyone come to visit?” Silver Stripe asked.</p><p>To say good-bye.</p><p>But Gray Wing couldn’t tell Silver Stripe that. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “To make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“Are they family?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then why don’t they live with us?”</p><p>“They have their own groups.”</p><p>Gray Wing never liked that word. Groups. It didn’t fully describe the closeness he felt to his people. Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, Melanie, Swift Minnow, Reed Tail, Sorrel- they were like family to him. He searched for the right word. They weren’t family, but they behaved like one…</p><p>“Not groups...Clans. They have their own Clans.”</p><p>Pebble Heart smiled. “Clans!” He nodded approvingly. “The five Clans. The five petals of the Blazing Star.”</p><p>“Clans?”</p><p>Gray Wing paused. They should give the Clans names, to further separate them. Maybe the name could describe how they lived. He thought of his home, high on the moor, the breeze blowing through his hair. “We are WindClan,” he decided. “Named for our founder, Wind Runner.”</p><p>“Then Thunder’s group should be called ThunderClan,” Silver Stripe said. “Tall Shadow’s should be ShadowClan, and River’s is RiverClan!”</p><p>Melanie slid into bed beside them. “What about Clear Sky’s group?” she asked.</p><p>Gray Wing looked up at Clear Sky. He looked worn, a bruise on his face. His eyes were dull with pain. Yet Gray Wing could see determination in his eyes. It was the same he’d seen when they were little, living in the camp. Although Gray Wing was the oldest, Clear Sky had always been the boss, pushing Gray Wing to sneak out of the cave or prank the elders.</p><p>“SkyClan,” he rasped.</p><p>Clear Sky nodded. “SkyClan,” he murmured. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>Gray Wing held his gaze. “I’ve heard you saved Silver Stripe. Is that why you’re so beat up?”</p><p>“It was amazing!” Thunder suddenly exclaimed. “He jumped in front of a carriage to save her.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gray Wing said hoarse.</p><p>Movement caught his eye. Suddenly, a figure apparated beside Clear Sky. Gray Wing blinked in surprise.</p><p>Bright Stream stared down at him, smiling gently. Beside her stood a little brown haired girl, nearly identical to her mother.</p><p>“This is Cloudy Sky,” Bright Stream said. “She was the baby I carried when I died.”</p><p>A man stepped out of the shadows, and Gray Wing recognized Shaded Moss, than Rainswept Flower. More ghosts pushed into the hut, making the dark sparkle with their starry silhouettes. Storm stood beside Clear Sky, along with Stoneteller, who eyed Gray Wing softly. Quiet Rain and Gray Wing’s little sister Fluttering Bird. Moon Shadow grinned at him, arms crossed but friendly.</p><p>Finally, Gray Wing spotted Turtle Tail along the ghosts.</p><p>She smiled down at him, gazing sadly at Silver Stripe. “I wish you could stay with her,” she whispered. “But it’s your time to go.”</p><p>Pain made Gray Wing wince. His gaze was coming in shallow, hardly able to get a breath in. Still, the familiar figures glimmered among the shadows- Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry. Falling Feather and Blanche. All of his friends were here, welcoming him to the spirit world.</p><p>“Gray Wing?” Melanie’s voice cut through to him.</p><p>Gray Wing took in a shuddering breath. He reached up to kiss her cheek. “I love you,” he said, before giving the same kiss to Silver Stripe. “Be brave, little one. Take care of your mother, and make your Clan proud. Be kind and fight with honor.”</p><p>Silver Stripe cocked her head. “You sound like you’re saying good-bye.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“But where are you going?” Silver Stripe frowned.</p><p>“I’m going somewhere you can’t follow,” Gray Wing explained. “I love you very much, and I will always be with you. Even if you can’t see me.”</p><p>He knew Silver Stripe was too young to understand. He just hoped she remembered what he told her.</p><p>He took in a deep breath and let his head fall back. He looked up at the starry figures that surrounded him, making the hut gleam. He could see the sun rising through the hut.</p><p>He had traveled far and loved many. But the sun trail was still there, leading him to a happy home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gray Wing died at age 44.</p><p>So that wraps up the six main books for Dawn Of The Clans! But we’re not done with DotC yet. I consider the super editions and novellas a part of the series, so next we’re moving on to Moth Flight’s Vision.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>